Music Breakers!
by Faighta
Summary: KaixRei. AU. Sin la música la vida sería un error y sin amor también. El amor tomará por sorpresa a los miembros de la banda del club de música de la secundaria, cautivando especialmente al frío vocalista y al bajista de ojos dorados.
1. With A Little Help From My Friends 2:45

_Despues de darle muchas vueltas me he decidido publicar lo que llevo de esta historia, aunque el ritmo será probablemente mucho más lento que las otras, simplemente tenía unos cuantos capítulos escritos y me parece que debería intentar subir lo que llevo...es un ataque loco que tengo._

Ahora este será el primer capitulo y lo que llevaba antes lo borraré :) disculpen las molestias.

parte del feeling de este fic es que cada capítulo sea una canción sobre lo que sea que este sucediendo :), sea porque el protagonista la escuchan en la radio o tocan, mas o menos como un songfic, aunque no era la intención original. Si consideran necesario que escriba las traducciones lo haré :)

Disclamers: beyblade ni las canciones mencionadas me pertenecen.

_Dedicatorias: a Noda, por ser una inyección de animos...porque ella fue la primera en sugerir que debía escribir fics._**  
**

* * *

**- a Little help from my friends-**

Primer día de clases y sus audífonos en sus oídos, sus ojos dorados mirando la puerta de la preparatoria Sakura y su cabeza oscilando ligeramente al ritmo:

_**What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
**__**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.**_**  
****  
**Caminó con paso seguro entre los pasillos, la preparatoria cual impecable y bien iluminada mas plagada de papeles en todas sus paredes: clubes, actividades y eventos regían el período escolar. La vida de preparatoria sería divertida en especial porque su novio estaba ya en ese lugar aunque debía esperar un mes para verle, pensaba emocionado en todo lo que compartirían cuando llegase de Europa. Primero, debía concentrarse; tenía que elegir un club. No por alardear pero era bastante bueno con el bajo así que pensó que lo más lógico sería aplicar club de Jazz ya que no habían otros clubs de música a la vista. Vio la larga fila para aplicar al club y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, también se movían un poco al ritmo de la música. Esperaba que todo saliese bien y mientras esperaba no podía más que continuar disfrutando de la canción:  
_  
__**What do I do when my love is away.  
**__**Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
Are you sad because you're on your own?  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends  
**_  
Rechazado.**  
**  
-"pero…"- intento justificarse el de ojos dorados aún con su bajo colgado a su espalda. No había tenido si quiera oportunidad de tocar.

-"estamos llenos, lo lamentamos…podemos hacer que firmes como suplente…"  
Sonrió amablemente pero prefirió rechazarlo. Tranquilamente dejó la estancia y pensó aplicar para algún otro sitio que llamara su atención. Colocó sus audífonos nuevamente y repasó sus opciones:  
_**  
Do you need anybody?  
**__**I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.**_

Kendo. Aburrido. Cocina. Lleno de mujeres. Artes Marciales. Podría ser, pero ya lo practicaba en casa con sus hermanos. Llegó a recorrer toda la escuela examinando todos los salones con actividades curiosas y ninguna de su agrado: desde brigadas de auxilio, clubs paranormales y ¿porristas?. Suspiró desanimado hasta toparse con un curioso letrero: Club de música ligera. Subió unas solitarias escaleras hasta toparse con una puerta en la parte más alta de la escuela. La abrió lentamente para notar a cuatro personas conversando no muy animadas.

-"¿disculpen…"-intentó decir pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más las cuatro personas prácticamente se habían abalanzado sobre él.

-"¡bienvenido!"  
-"¿quieres unirte al club?"  
-"¡tenemos pastelillos!"  
-"viejo tienes un instrumento…¿te gusta tocar?…¡nos falta un bajista!"  
-"¡¿cómo te llamas?"  
-"¡únete o te golpeo…¡entiendes bastardo!"  
-"¡Daichi!"

Prefirió dar un paso atrás y volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe huyendo de eso. Se quedó quieto e intentó recobrar el aliento después de semejante bombardeo. Escuchó voces adentro:  
-"vieron lo que hacen…¡se fue!"- se escuchó la voz de uno de ellos regañándoles  
-"¡no es mi culpa que haya sido un cobarde, él se lo pierde!"  
-"pero necesitamos dos miembros más o nos cerrarán el club…" – se escuchó una voz dulce  
-"¡viejo, esto está mal… no conseguiremos dos miembros en menos de una semana!"

Sus ojos dorados se afligieron un poco y se dio cuenta de su reacción, por lo que tomó aire y se armó de valor para intentarlo de nuevo: -"¿disculpen…"- dijo luego de abrir la puerta y de que los demás le miraran con asombro.

-"¡bienvenido!"  
-"¿¡te vas a unir!"  
-"¡momentoooo!"- interrumpió el más bajo de todos con lentes y cabello castaño –"¡si siguen actuando de esa forma le asustaremos de nuevo!"

El chino les miró parpadeando.

-"¿cómo te llamas?"- preguntó amablemente el más bajo- "mi nombre es Manabu Saien"_  
_-"pero mejor dile el jefe!"- interrumpió Takao la presentación  
-"Rei Kon…"- sonrió amablemente dando a relucir dos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y colmillos –"es un placer eh…Jefe…"  
-"soy Max Mizuhara"- dijo uno de rostro pecoso extendiendo su mano y sonriendo –"soy el tecladista de la banda…"  
-"¡Takao Kinomiya!" –dijo y dio una palmada que probablemente rompió dos costillas y saco el aire de la espalda de Rei –"¡guitarrista y voz de esta banda…!"- sonrió arrogante  
-"querrás decir cabeza de chorlito de esta banda…"-dijo otro casi tan bajo como el jefe con cabello rojo y una cicatriz que le surcaba gran parte del rostro: daba algo de miedo la verdad  
-"¡qué dices Daichi!...¡si tu no cantas ni en la ducha!" –se quejó Takao  
-"¡qué dices...yo hago que tu fea voz suene bien con mi batería!"  
-y continuaron peleando-

Max suspiró y miró a Rei:- "ese es Daichi, es el baterista…"  
-"se ve que son un grupo muy animado…"- sonrió Rei mirándolos pelear  
-"si es normal…Hacemos lo que podemos para que no se maten…"- suspiró el jefe y miró a Rei –"tienes un bajo…¿de verdad tocas?"  
-"hago lo que puedo…"- sonrió fingiendo algo de humildad pero sabía que era bueno.  
-"¿podemos escucharte Rei?"- Preguntó Max animado

El asiático asintió y sacó su bajo: un fender standard, y es que para el asiático había sido toda una hazaña obtener ese bajo, o más bien que sus padres le ayudarán a completar junto con el dinero de sus mesadas. Buscó asiento y tocó un poco.

La melodía era solida, baja y tranquila, no titubeaba al tocar ninguna nota y cerraba sus ojos concentrado: realmente era bueno, tanto que la pelea de Takao y Daichi se vio interrumpida para escucharle con atención.

-"¡excelente!" –aplaudió el jefe  
-"¡genial viejo! ¡contratado!" –exclamó Takao  
-"pero si ni siquiera vamos a pagarle…"- suspiró Max  
-"si bueno…no está mal…"- dijo Daichi pasando las manos detrás de su cabeza

Rei sonrió un poco y les sonrió –"gracias…"- dijo para luego guardar su bajo con cuidado  
-"aunque es un bajo algo viejo…"- dijo Takao mirando el instrumento  
-"estoy ahorrando para comprar otro…"- sonrió ampliamente y luego miro su móvil para notar la hora –"de hecho perdí demasiado tiempo buscando clubes…tengo que salir a mi trabajo" –suspiró cansado  
-"no te preocupes Rei, de todas maneras aún nos falta un integrante más o la escuela nos cerrará el club…." –suspiró el jefe –"no creo que podamos pensar en presentaciones hasta ese entonces"  
Rei les miró preocupado y suspiró –"de acuerdo… les ayudaré a buscar el integrante que falta…"- sonrió amablemente  
-"¡genial!"- sonrió Max  
-"…es lo menos que debería hacer si ahora es del grupo…"- terció Daichi a lo que Takao le haló el rostro  
-"ya deja de quejarte ¡vamos solo falta un integrante!"- dijo Takao  
-"si tan solo pudiésemos hacer que Hiwatari se uniera…"- suspiró Max algo triste  
-"¿Hiwatari?"- preguntó curioso el chino  
-"le transfirieron de la secundaria Alexander Solzhenitsin…queda al otro lado de la ciudad…"- explicó el jefe –"en esa escuela tenía fama de ser un prodigio con la música"  
-"¡lo escuchamos tocar y es fantástico!" –sonrió Max pero bajo la mirada –"pero ni siquiera nos escuchó para unirse…"

Takao se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño y ahora haló el rostro de Max por las mejillas –" quien necesita al señor amargado…"  
-"ooww Takao…¡eso duele!"- chilló Max  
-"…bueno…"-les miró Rei –"si le encuentro intentaré convencerle también…"- rió un poco ya preparándose para salir –"¿qué tan amargado puede ser?"- se despidió con la mano y colocó sus audífonos –"nos veremos mañana…"

_**Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine **_

_**Oh I get by with a little help from my friends…..**_


	2. Life 3:24

Canción: Life de Flyleaf.

Disclamer: Beyblade y las letras de Flyleaf no me pertenecen.

* * *

**-Life-**

Sus dedos se paseaban lentamente, acariciando con cuidado y tocando, deleitándose de los sonidos que provenían de ella, su guitarra Gibson personalizada lacada en rojo nunca le había defraudado en lo absoluto.

_**"You can not fully live  
without Knowing  
what you're here for  
right now"**_  
_/no puedes vivir totalmente  
sin saber  
para qué estás aquí  
ahora/  
_  
El silencio de su perfecta melodía se vio interrumpido por algo. Una voz. Pero no como cualquiera otra, por lo general siempre se habría molestado en marcharse del sitio donde tocaba al verse interrumpido pero en esta ocasión, estaba paralizado: era hermosa esa melodía y no escucharla simplemente sería un sacrilegio. Las notas no eran perfectas, probablemente se trataba de alguien que no había recibido una alta educación musical pero un diamante no dejaba de ser un diamante solo por faltarle algo de brillo.

Se levantó en dirección a aquella canción, buscando el causante mas el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío, el gimnasio de la escuela que utilizaba para practicar no había ni un alma. Suspiró exasperado y desmotivado: después de ello no tenía ganas de continuar tocando, guardó su guitarra y se dispuso a caminar.

Repasó con cuidado la letra de la canción y no pudo evitar curvear sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa "para qué estás aquí ahora" pensó que probablemente estaba en ese lugar para escuchar algo así. Miró su reflejo de reojo en una de las vitrinas de la ciudad y se sorprendió a sí mismo por estar "sonriendo". Bufó y continuó con su camino, ¿en qué tonterías estaba pensando?.

_**You're not here by accident  
Life lives  
**/No estás aqui por accidente  
la vida vive/ **  
**_

La calle estaba casi desierta así que no fue imposible escuchar esa voz de nuevo, avanzó con un poco de prisa y notó un callejón al que se sorprendió a sí mismo de estar cruzando, maldijo internamente ¿por qué hacía tanto alboroto por una canción? Lo cruzó pero solo dio con una calle con unas cuantas personas; niños jugando, un vendedor de frutas y algunos transeúntes y lo más importante, nadie cantaba.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza era ridículo pensar que él: pared de hielo Hiwatari, estaba buscando una voz linda en la multitud. Tomó con cuidado su guitarra y continuó su camino, si bien amaba la música y era lo que le ayudaba a sobrellevar un mundo lleno de insectos, no podía desvivirse por algo así. Se detuvo y miró una pequeña cafetería, ahora que lo pensaba estaba algo hambriento y era mejor matar el tiempo que regresar a casa a escuchar regaños de su abuelo.

Entró al lugar y agradeció internamente que estuviese vacío, se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a que le atendieran. Un joven más o menos de su misma edad se acercó; no le dio demasiada importancia.

-"si, ¿qué te gustaría comer?"- sonrió el chico, dejando que unos hóyelos se marcaran en su rostro apiñonado  
-"hmph….Expresso Latte y sándwich de queso" –le miro de reojo algo despectivo, mas el chico asiático pareció no inmutarse: sus ojos dorados le miraron con atención cuando le ordenó, más específicamente al forro de su instrumento  
-"enseguida…"

Estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, lo sabía y todo por no poder encontrar al causante de todo ese alboroto.

**If you don't know the way and you're lost  
This truth will bridge the gap and carry you across  
**_/si no conoces el camino y estás perdido_  
_Esta verdad llenará el vacío y te llevará/ _**  
**

Ahora su paranoia era tal que continuaba escuchandola, era demasiado molesto. Suspiró exasperado y masculló algo en ruso hasta dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Alzó la mirada desde su asiento e intentó ver hacia la cocina pero no había nadie y se había hecho silencio, condenado silencio. Luego de unos quince minutos el mesonero salió con su orden en un plato y le sonrió.

-"provecho…"- dijo mas antes de alejarse se giró a preguntarle –"¿eres de la secundaria Sakura?"  
-"hmph…"- no respondió, estaba aún concentrado en esa canción

El chico frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco –"qué malhumorado…"- buscó un trapo para limpiar las mesas dejando al frío Hiwatari con su almuerzo.

_You're not here by accident  
Life lives_

Quedó paralizado al escuchar esa voz de nuevo e instintivamente su vista se alzó hasta las mesas cercanas que ahora estaban siendo limpiadas por el chico, el aire abandonó sus pulmones mientras le observaba o más bien, escuchaba:

_You're not here by accident  
Life lives_

La luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventanas del local, bañando los largos cabellos negros casi en el mismo tono que sus ojos, oscilando lentamente mientras limpiaba y mecía su cabeza al ritmo de la música: su música, la voz era simplemente hermosa para él y ahora que lo notaba al chico también lo era, delgado pero de cuerpo definido, piel acanelada y ojos almendrados y vistosos pero de pupilas algo alargadas como un gato.

Cuando salió de su trance se atrevió a hablarle, tenía que hablarle ¡él sí merecía su atención!

-"¿y qué si lo soy…?"- dijo, el chico se giró y alzó una ceja mas luego de unos segundos esbozó una leve sonrisa

-"pues…si lo eres y tienes una guitarra, ¿quizás te interesaría unirte al club de música ligera?"- dijo, ahora colgándose el trapo de limpiar en uno de sus hombros

Hiwatari quedo en silencio.

-"¿o perteneces al club de Jazz?"  
-"no…"- respondió tajante

El oriental se acercó un poco a la mesa de él, ya que el lugar estaba vacío dudaba que el jefe le armara escándalo –"¿entonces…?"

-"¿Tu también estás en ese club?"- preguntó bebiendo de su taza

-"sí, me uní hoy…tocaré el bajo…"- sonrió amablemente apoyándose de una de las sillas

Se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como él se había ido a juntar con los idiotas del club de música, quizás su mirada delataba esa pregunta porque el asiático respondió:

-"el club de Jazz está lleno… y no me gusta la banda de guerra"- comentó divertido, Hiwatari no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa por ese comentario, el chico era por demás intuitivo cosa que lo hacía aún más interesante.

-"Rei Kon…"- extendió su mano y sonrió un poco, Hiwatari la tomó renuente –"…tu...¿Debes ser Hiwatari no es cierto?"- sonrió entre divertido y cómplice, a lo que el aludido alzó una ceja –"eso pensé…Eres toda una celebridad en la escuela"

-"hmph" – volvió su atención a su taza de latte, Rei hizo un ademán sabiendo de su fama de poco hablador y gruñón.

-"debo seguir con mi turno…"- se encoge de hombros –"nos veremos luego…Hiwatari"- dijo su nombre con suavidad y sonrió: realmente tenía una linda sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y continuó con su trabajo.

Sería un semestre bastante interesante o al menos en eso no dejaba de pensar Hiwatari.


	3. Meteor Shower 2:16

Canción: Meteor Shower de Owl City

Disclamer: Beyblade y las letras de Owl city no me pertenecen. D:

Tengan paciencia con las traducciones XD no las consigo en internet así que las tengo que hacer yo je :P

* * *

-**Meteor Shower-**

-"no puedo creerlo…"- dijo Max levantándose de su asiento con cuidado observando al par que entraba al club para luego esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro pecoso –"¡Takao!"

Takao se encontraba acostado en una banca del club con su guitarra, se incorporó de golpe y los notó entrando –"¡Rei viejo…¿cómo hiciste?"- comentó animado

Rei rió un poco –"no insistan o se irá…"- dijo al notar el rostro contrariado de Hiwatari, Rei instintivamente tomó su manó para halarle un poco, cosa que sorprendió al ruso al notar la suavidad de esta –"…vamos Hiwatari, saluda…"- comentó divertido, aunque Hiwatari estaba demasiado ensimismado en el suave roce como para poder responder.

-"es genial tenerte en la banda Kai…"- sonrió Max amablemente y luego miró al jefe

-"¡con esto podemos llevar la solicitud al consejo estudiantil y no nos cerrarán el club!"- dijo el jefe animado buscando unos papeles en su mochila

-"¡genial!"- sonrió Max alzando los brazos más entusiasmado que todos juntos

-"solo para que lo sepas yo seguiré siendo guitarra principal…"-comenzó Takao al notar el instrumento del de cabellos azulados

-"…en tus sueños…"- dijo tajante este sacando su guitarra y escudriñándole con sus ojos carmín

-"¡cierto! ¡Deberíamos elegir quien será la guitarra principal!"- dijo el jefe luego de llenar los papeles

-"me gustaría mucho escuchar a Hiwatari tocar…"- sonrió Rei sentándose en una de las sillas y mirándoles; ¿cómo Kai podía negarse a eso?

-"¡bien viejo si eso quieres!"- dijo Takao tomando su guitarra y mirándole –"¡tu lo pediste!"  
-"parecen dos niños pequeños…"- suspiró Max  
-"¿a qué no lo son?"- comentó irónico Daichi  
-"¡a quién le dices pequeño enano!" –se quejó Takao  
Rei carraspeó para interrumpir la pelea–"¡vamos Takao!"

Takao miró a Kai y luego buscó su asiento –"bien…"- sostuvo su guitarra pero quedo en silencio un largo rato –"¿qué toco?"  
El resto del grupo suspiró y una gota de sudor apareció en sus cabezas.  
-"¿qué te parece Smoke on the Water?"- sugirió Rei encogiéndose de hombros  
-"vaya que sí estás clásico viejo…"- dijo Takao afinando un poco el instrumento  
-"algunos clásicos no mueren"- dijo renuente el asiático frunciendo el ceño  
-"Creí que te gustaba el Jazz, ¿no querías unirte a ese club?"- preguntó el jefe  
-"me gusta escuchar música en general…" –rió un poco Rei y miró a Takao –"¡vamos Takao!"

-"¡bien viejo!, ¡tu lo pediste!"- dijo animado para empezar a tocar, a lo que los demás le escucharon con atención, menos Hiwatari que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y apoyó en el muro cercano con los ojos cerrados hasta que Takao terminó de tocar casi perfecto: Smoke on the water de Deep Purple. –"¿y bien?"- sonrió arrogante el japonés luego de recibir unos cuantos aplausos del grupo.

Hiwatari alzó una ceja y se sentó, mirando a Rei –"…tienes que estar bromeando…"  
Rei sonrió arrogante alzando una ceja y miró a Max y al jefe –" Eruption de Van Halen ya que eres tan bueno entonces…" – dijo retándole.

-"viejo tienes que estar bromeando…los dedos te duelen luego de algo así…" –dijo Takao con un tick –"además hay mejores solo de guitarra…"  
-"…bueno Hiwatari está diciendo qué …"- intentó decir Rei pero Hiwatari ya había conectado su guitarra eléctrica a un amplificador y mirado a los ojos del otro, a lo que el asiático se sonrojó entre sorprendido y confundido  
-"…me preocupa que nos cierren el club si hacemos tanto ruido…"- intentó decir el jefe  
-"deja que lo intente y así nos reímos por ser tan engreído"- dijo Daichi cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza  
-"¡yo quiero escuchar!"- sonrió animado Max mirando a Kai como si fuese la última celebridad existente en el planeta  
-"dudo mucho que pueda…"- intento decir Rei pero efectivamente Kai le dejó con las palabras en la boca al comenzar a tocar esa canción icono, prácticamente a la perfección, podía jurar que en cualquier momento la guitarra se encendería en llamas o que se quebraría uno de sus dedos o una cuerda se rompería y le pegaría en el ojo. Nada. Hiwatari simplemente era demasiado bueno como para ser un simple estudiante de secundaría y durante dos minutos no fueron capaces de articular palabra.

Las barbillas les llegaban al piso o al menos eso parecía; el shock era tal que no lograron aplaudir. Hiwatari sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en la pared sin decir palabra alguna. Rei fue el primero de salir de su trance para mirarlo aún con los labios entreabiertos.

-"vaya…"- fue todo cuanto pudo decir y fue suficiente para que Max saliese de su trance y empezara a alabar a Hiwatari  
-"¡Kaaaai! ¡eso fue increíble!"- empezó a decir prácticamente dando saltitos alrededor de él  
-"no es humano viejo…"- dijo Takao  
-" dices eso porque no puedes tocar esa canción…"- sonrió Daichi divertido  
-"¡es impresionante!"- continuó el jefe –"realmente debe ser cierto que el conservatorio de la academia Alexander Solzhenitsin es solo para prodigios de la música…"- se acomodo sus anteojos

Durante la siguiente hora se dedicaron a aplaudir su enorme talento y tratar de averiguar donde había aprendido a tocar así, o si había estado en clases de guitarra desde que nació o qué. Las horas del club habían terminado y Rei debía retirarse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, oportunidad que Kai aprovechó para salir de allí también.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Rei decidió empezar una conversación –"sí que eres interesante…"- sonrió –"entiendo porqué no querías unirte antes…nada de esto es un reto para ti…"

-"hmph…"

-"entonces Hiwatari, ¿por qué estas en el club?"- preguntó Rei sonriendo

-"me parece que encontré algo interesante…"- dijo mirándole de reojo y esbozando una sonrisa, Rei hizo lo mismo quizás siendo inocente, por unos momentos, de que eso era una indirecta.

-"creo que yo también…"- sonrió cómplice y caminó otro poco –"y…"- comenzó a decir- "¿qué tengo que hacer para que me enseñes a tocar?"

Kai sonrió un poco -"¿Cuándo termina tu turno?"

Rei sonrió animado y le explicó más o menos su horario en la pequeña cafetería y como los fines de semana debía ayudar en el restaurante chino de su familia pero eso no pareció molestar al ruso, que quedó en verle en la cafetería cerca de su fin de turno al día siguiente.

Practicaron en un parque cercano; para no molestar a la familia de Rei que ya era bastante numerosa y porque parecía ser que la casa de Kai era una especie de misterio. Repitieron lo mismo durante la siguiente semana encontrándose todos los días, practicando o teniendo algunas charlas tontas que siempre acaban con algunas sonrisas esporádicas de Hiwatari o cantarinas carcajadas por parte de Rei.

-"¿qué?"- rió un poco Rei –"la velocidad no hace que el solo sea bueno es solo virtuosismo…"- dice comiendo un pastelillo que había traído de su trabajo –"llega un momento que parece ruido y ya…"  
-"hmph puede ser… pero estas desacreditándolo solo porque en tus oídos no suena bien"- sonrió un poco Kai; disfrutaba mucho las platicas con el chino y se sorprendía de que a pesar de no haber recibido un alto estudio musical sabía mucho del tema  
-"…es que no suena bien…"- rió un poco, mostrando sus hoyuelos al reír y luego mirando al cielo nocturno –"deberíamos regresar, Kai"  
El ruso le miró en silencio algo sorprendido porque le había llamado por su nombre  
-"…¿puedo decirte Kai?, ¿no?"- sonrió el chino alzando una ceja  
Kai sonrió un poco y asintió mirando al cielo; la noche ya estaba en su máximo punto y el manto negro estaba cubierto de estrellas –"está bien, Rei"  
El chino sonrió y continuó mirando el cielo –"una estrella fugaz…" –dijo al notar una –"¡otra!"- sonrió ampliamente –"¡una lluvia de meteoros!" –miró de reojo a Kai sonriendo –"¡genial, ¿no?"- volvió sus ojos dorados al cielo  
Observaron el cielo iluminarse por los miles de destellos de luz que centellaron en menos de un minuto.

-"si pudieses componer algo con esto… ¿qué escribirías?"- sonrió Rei mirando el cielo mas al terminar el espectáculo se levantó de su asiento, sacudiendo un poco su uniforme  
-"hmph…no lo sé…"- respondió el ruso, mintiendo un poco, en realidad algo se le ocurría y no podía evitar pensar en eso, pero Rei le sacó de sus pensamientos al extender su mano para tocar su frente con un dedo un par de veces  
-"despierta Kai…"- comentó divertido y comenzó a caminar –"es tarde y aún tenemos que estudiar…" –le haló por su mano –"estás distraído…vamos…"

Kai le miró de reojo y volvió sus pensamientos a sobre qué escribiría al ver algo así o más bien, al verle todos los días de esa forma, caminando juntos bajo el cielo nocturno:

**I can finally see that You're right there beside me  
I am not my own, for I have been made new  
Please don't let me go I desperately need You**  
/ Por fin puedo ver, Que estás ahí a mi lado,  
Ya no estoy solo, he renacido,  
Por favor no me dejes ir, te necesito desesperadamente/

-"se acerca el festival de la escuela…"- comentó luego de caminar un rato y le miró sonriendo–"tenemos que componer algo para mostrarle a los chicos…"- soltó su mano y caminó en dirección a su casa–"¡después nos reunimos para pensar en algo Kai!"- hizo ademán –"¡nos vemos!"

**I am not my own, for I have been made new  
Please don't let me go I desperately need You**  
Ya no estoy solo, he renacido,  
Por favor no me dejes ir, te necesito desesperadamente/

Kai sabía sobre qué escribir y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar más que sonreír un poco para luego instintivamente mirar su mano.


	4. Girlfriend 3:25

Canción: Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne .  
Disclamer: Beyblade y las letras de Avril Lavigne no me pertenecen. D:

Sé que Girlfriend JAJAJAJAJA no suena bien para Kai pero imaginen no más que la canción es Boyfriend? XD haha Dios como me rei con esto.

Bueno ya que lo pidieron aqui el otro cap, este tambien ya estaba escrito :P y bueno... aqui voy? XD. gracias por los reviews...finalmente se revela quien es el novio de Rei!.

PD: no hay traducción...me dio pereza :P si la quieren...buenu pidan no más (igual dudo que alguien no conozca la letra je :P)

y perdonen los errores..fue escrito hace siglos y con prisa, no lo revise mucho :P.

**-Girlfriend-**

-"¡hoy llega el jefe del consejo estudiantil!"- se escuchaba el cuchicheo de las chicas de la secundaria

Rei lo sabía y estaba que el corazón se le salía por la boca, hoy llegaba a quien tanto tiempo tenía esperando de Londres, había perdido todo el primer mes de clases pero considerando su coeficiente intelectual y promedio de notas realmente dudaba que eso fuese un problema para él. Resopló e intento mantener la compostura hasta encontrarse con Kai en uno de los pasillos. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa, se veía al ruso más enojado de lo normal.

-"¿por qué tan irritado?" – dijo sacándole de sus pensamientos, creando automáticamente que el mal humor de Hiwatari disminuyese; tenía ese efecto en él.

-"nada en particular"- dijo resoplando un poco, hoy llegaba a alguien que ni en pintura quería ver y luego miró a Rei de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado –"… ¿estás libre hoy en la tarde?"

Le miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta; había algo que quería decirle y no podía esperar a ningún festival, ni el fin de semana ni otro día. El oriental había quedado también con él como una guitarra Fender Stratocaster en manos de Jimi Hendrix.

-"¿eh?"- Preguntó Rei pero antes de poder responderle se escuchó la voz de alguien en frente de ellos, paralizándolos.

-"Rei-kun"

Rei giró el rostro con cuidado y encaró al interlocutor y sonrió ampliamente para luego caminar hasta él y abrazarle con cuidado –"Brooklyn…te extrañe"- siendo correspondido por los brazos de un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

Los ojos carmín se abrieron grandemente, paren el mundo que Hiwatari no le gusta este juego y se está mareando. No solo se estaba enterando de que Rei tenía a alguien el mismo día que precisamente pensaba declarársele sino que además se trataba del desagradable: Brooklyn Masefield, hijo de una familia importante con diversos negocios en Europa y Asia. Bastaba decir que le conocía, vaya que le conocía, por no decir que sus familias se odiaban.

El solo ver sus manos asquerosas en la delgada cintura de Kon le revolvía el estomago.

-"Hiwatari"- Masefield fingió una leve sonrisa al notar que era el espectador de su muestra de afecto –"que agradable sorpresa…"-miró a Rei para luego acariciar su rostro, no sin antes, por supuesto, mirar de reojo a su enfurecido público, disfrutando de algo que obviamente él no podría tener. –"¿está contigo, Rei-kun?"

-"hm…Kai y yo estamos en algunas clases juntos y en el club de música ligera…"- sonrió el oriental amablemente –"es un buen amigo mío… ¿tu ya lo conocías?"

¿Quién iba a explicarle a Rei que los dos se odiaban si tenía esa expresión tan encantadora? Hiwatari suspiró "buen amigo suyo" ¿qué Kon era tonto y no se daba cuenta de que le gustaba?, al diablo con eso, simplemente caminó al salón de clases hecho una furia.

Se desplomó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos, giró un poco el rostro solo para notar que Rei le seguía, ¿para qué demonios le seguía? ¿¡Para explicarle su amor por el imbécil de Masefield! Resopló y notó entonces al otro sentándose en el escritorio a su lado y mirándole algo preocupado mas no se atrevió a dirigirle palabra.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta el final del día y por un momento sopeso no ir al club de música. ¿Para qué? Ya no había nada interesante.

-"Kai…"- intentó llamarle Rei mas este siguió en su camino, el oriental simplemente suspiró desanimado y se dirigió hasta Masefield que le esperaba para despedirse antes de ir a sus actividades extracurriculares.

Hiwatari se cruzó en el camino de Masefield y continuó a paso decidido a la salida aunque sin explicación alguna decidió detenerse por un microsegundo y notar algo; Brooklyn abrazaba a Rei y a la vez le observaba con esa desagradable expresión triunfante de que podía obtener todo. Cerró los puños. ¿Desde cuándo un Hiwatari se dejaba abatir tan fácilmente? En especial por culpa de un Masefield.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó al club, a lo que Rei le miró sorprendido y luego corrió un poco para darle alcance.

-"¡Kai!" –Rei le alcanzó –"¿estás bien?"

-"hmph…"

-"¿Kai?"- le llamó de nuevo

-"tenemos que preparar las cosas para el festival, ¿no?"- dijo tajante, aun estaba de mal humor aunque trataba de calmarse frente a Rei.

-"….sí"- sonrió ampliamente –"tienes razón…"- suspiró Rei aliviado de que Kai no estuviese enojado por, bueno, dios sabe qué. En su mente ninguna idea cruzaba su cabeza, creía imposible que Kai estuviese celoso.

La semana transcurrió con la misma normalidad de siempre y las practicas de guitarra en el parque, pero Rei no podía evitar sentirse algo, ¿quizás incómodo? Esperaba que fuese solo su imaginación.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

-"Max…por amor al cielo"- empezó a decir el jefe y le quitó los audífonos de sus oídos –"quedarás sordo, hasta nosotros podemos escuchar la canción"  
-"¿eh?, Pero Avril Lavigne es genial!"- se escudo el pecoso ahora bajando un poco el volumen de sus audífonos  
Rei escuchó la canción y suspiró –"además la canción es algo…"  
-"¿hm?"- el pecoso no comprendió –"el video es muy divertido…y ella es muy linda…"  
-"si te gustan las flacuchas"- terció Takao mirando a otro lado  
-"¿hm?"- preguntó el pecoso  
-"eeh...nada viejo"- dijo Takao mirando en otra dirección casi tapándose el rostro con la gorra

Rei suspiró y terminó de recoger sus cosas –"chicos debo ir al trabajo… ¿alguna idea para la canción del festival?"- preguntó  
-"nadaaaaa"- chillaron casi todos casi al unísono  
-"¿y tu Rei?"- preguntó el jefe, Rei negó con la cabeza  
-"no…aún nada…no estoy acostumbrado a componer nada"  
-"yo compondré la canción…"- interrumpió Hiwatari, con un plan descabellado cruzándole la mente –"ya tengo la música"

todos le miraron algo sorprendidos –"¿d…de verdad Kai?"- preguntó el jefe acomodándose los anteojos  
-"hmph…"- buscó en su bolso unos papeles con partituras y los dejó sobre la mesa ¡era cierto! ¿En qué momento había hecho algo así?  
-"¡genial! Sacaré las copias de esto para empezar a practicar mientras ustedes dos no están!"- sonrió el jefe tomando los papeles  
-"¿podríamos componer la letra entre todos?"- preguntó Max mirando a Kai  
-"hmph…"- Hiwatari no dijo nada simplemente salió de la habitación del club

Rei suspiró –"creo que eso es un no…"  
-"¿qué le pasa? hoy el señor amargado anda peor que de costumbre"- dijo Takao mirándole marcharse, los demás se encogieron de hombros.  
-"creo que le preguntaré…"- dijo Rei ya tomando su bajo y despidiéndose –"nos veremos mañana…"  
Cerró la puerta del salón de música y bajó las escaleras, ya que el club se encontraba en el piso más alto de la escuela para que no molestaran con el ruido de los ensayos. El de ojos dorados aceleró su paso para alcanzar a Kai –"…no me habías dicho que habías compuesto algo…"- dijo, rompiendo el silencio incomodo, a lo que Kai se detuvo

-"¿tenía qué decírtelo?"- inquirió mirándole  
Rei se detuvo también y le miró para luego suspirar y bajar un poco el rostro –"no…supongo que no…"- dijo algo apenado, parecía que le estuviese exigiendo explicaciones a Hiwatari y no es que fuese su padre o su novio. El aludido pareció notarlo así que dio unos pasos hacia él causando que el asiático retrocediera en busca de más espacio personal hasta finalmente dar con una de las paredes de la escuela

-"…K..Kai?"- musitó nervioso, definitivamente no le gustaba tener al ruso tan cerca y menos mirándole tan intensamente a los ojos

-"…quizás si lo quisieras te podría dar esa clase de explicaciones…"- dijo cerca de su rostro causando que este se encendiera más que las luces de una marquesina en las vegas, trago saliva nervioso e instintivamente desvió la mirada. Kai simplemente sonrió levemente y se separó; había comprobado algo con esa reacción.

-"…Ka…Kai!... ¿a qué vino todo eso?"- replicó Rei al recuperar el aliento y un color más humano en sus mejillas pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del ruso por lo que simplemente trastabilló nervioso y le siguió en silencio, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Debía estar loco pero; esa reacción cuando le vio con Brooklyn, las sonrisas esporádicas y esa frase "si quisieras te podría dar esa clase de explicaciones", estaba seguro que probablemente el ruso tenía algunos sentimientos por él. Negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Hiwatari, la estrella proveniente de la costosa academia rusa, se fijara en el alumno becado de la escuela que tenía que completar trabajos de medio tiempo y casi no dormir si quería un instrumento nuevo, sí, tenía que ser una especie de psicosis de su parte.

O eso esperaba.

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**

-"¡vamos bajen un poco el volumen de eso clase!- dijo entrando la profesora al salón de economía domestica ( forzando a Max a quitar por enésima vez en la semana el dichoso CD de la cantante canadiense) y dejando un bonito pastel sobre una mesa – "¡hoy prepararemos bizcocho de almendras y miel" –sonrió la profesora ampliamente marcando en su rostro muchas arrugas de tanto sonreír en vida–"por favor escojan un compañero de equipo…"

La cara de Hiwatari era un poema ante la declaración del pensum, es decir, ¿por qué demonios él tenía que saber hornear un pastel?, dudaba mucho que llegara a su oficina con un pastel en una bandeja ofreciéndolo a los empleados, bufó molesto y miró de reojo a su derecha, al menos había logrado hacer pareja en esa clase con el chino quien no parecía tener ningún problema con cocinar. Sonrió un poco divertido; debía admitir que se veía "encantador" con el delantal.

El chino notó la mirada de Kai y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y que sus mejillas se encendieran levemente,-"tú también te ves ridículo"- dijo intuyendo sus pensamientos sobre lo "encantador" que se veía y luego desvió su rostro, últimamente la mirada de Kai le era demasiado intensa para su gusto. Carraspeó y susurró –"si no quieres hacer el pastel yo lo hago…"- dijo mirando la receta y luego comenzando a tomar los ingredientes.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos y acomodó en su banco aprovechando que la profesora estaba ocupada con los demás grupos; en especial tratando de convencer a Takao de que dejara de comerse la masa cruda del pastel. Rei continuó con su trabajo concentrado, intentaba hacer lo posible por ignorar a Hiwatari…

-"Kai, ¿podrías pasarme la canela?"

Por supuesto, sus intentos siempre eran en vano y terminaba hablándole…

Kai tomó el mentado frasco con la especia y se la extendió hasta Rei no pudiendo evitar tomar su mano durante unos segundos, cosa que hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran durante ese tiempo. Rei reaccionó, salió de su agarre y se alejó un poco para continuar con su trabajo.

-"K…Kai…t..tenemos que pensar en algo para la letra de la canción del festival"- dijo sin mirarle ahora removiendo la masa con la batidora, haciendo que salpicara un poco en su mejilla

-"¿tienes algo en mente?"- preguntó el ruso, extendiendo su mano nuevamente y quitando la mezcla de la mejilla acanelada, que no tardó en tornarse roja.

-"n..no…nunca he compuesto líricas"- Rei carraspeó, se alejó nuevamente –" t..te preguntaba porque al parecer te es sencillo y son muy buenas…"

-"no tengo nada en mente aún"- Respondió sonriendo de lado –" pero estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá" –volvió a su asunto de no hacer nada durante la clase

-"me gustaría ayudarte, es decir, no es justo que tú hagas todo el trabajo"- quita un poco de la masa de sus dedos con sus labios y luego comienza a verter todo en un molde extraño; a la profesora le gustaba probar figuras coloridas, desde estrellas, corazones, tréboles, ¿pelotas de futbol?. El molde de ellos en este caso se trataba de una ridícula margarita.

-"tal vez podrías hacerlo"- dice mirándole de reojo y ampliando su sonrisa

-"...hm..¿qué necesitas?"- le preguntó luego de colocar el pastel en el horno: era uno de los primeros del salón en terminar. Después de todo además de la música y las artes marciales también le gustaba cocinar.

Kai sonríe ampliamente ante su respuesta y valiéndose de que todos estaban distraídos con sus deberes se coloca detrás del de ojos dorados, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a su oreja –"tal vez podrías ayudarme a inspirarme un poco"- dijo casi a modo de susurro sintiendo el cuerpo de Rei tensarse debajo de sí.

Finalmente la moral de Rei venció cualquier contacto que intentara hacer el ruso y se alejó prácticamente de un salto haciendo que su espalda diese a parar contra un estante lleno de moldes, recipientes y ollas que, por supuesto ante el repentino impacto, se vinieron abajo causando más escándalo que el ensayo de la banda de guerra.

Por fortuna las artes marciales habían dado resistencia al cuerpo de Rei o simplemente era un cabeza dura que no le afectaban los golpes de un millón de cacerolas.

El salón volteo instintivamente para ver la penosa imagen del oriental en el suelo siendo golpeado hasta por la última olla existente en el estante y, para variar, todo el salón estalló en carcajadas.

-"¡oh por dios!"- dijo la profesora acercándose –"¡¿estás bien Rei?"

-"¡no!...es decir… ¡sí!"- dijo levantándose de golpe y comenzando a recoger las cosas –"¡disculpe el desastre"

El compañero de equipo "causante" de la desgracia se acercó hasta él y comenzó a ayudarle a recoger las cosas –"¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó –"deberías tener más cuidado pudiste haberte lastimado"

-"...es tu culpa..."- susurró algo irritado para que los demás no les viesen -"...no digas esas cosas..."- dice recogiendo las ollas luego de haberse sobado la cabeza para pasar los golpes.

-"yo no he hecho nada…"- dice sonriendo un poco y colocando los recipientes en su lugar

Rei le mira de reojo - "sabes que sí..."- suspira y piensa que quizás fue mala idea decirle que le ayudaría -"..."- queda en silencio unos segundos hasta que se le ocurre algo -"podríamos invitar a todos y trabajar en eso..."- sonríe un poco -"podría cocinar algo..."- sonríe ampliamente, cerrando un poco sus ojos; lo que le hacía ver como un gato.

Si el grupo se reunía Kai no iba poder invadir su espacio personal es decir, no haría algo así en frente de Max, Takao, Daichi y el jefe, ¿no?. Si todo salía bien no tendría que preocuparse ni que Brooklyn se enojara con él por reunirse con alguien que le coqueteaba deliberadamente.

Kai bufa un poco molesto ante la idea pero suponía no tenía otra opción…quizás –"está bien"- responde finalmente y piensa un poco –"el fin de semana…"- le mira de reojo

Aún faltaba el resto de la semana pero Rei asintió –"¡de acuerdo!".

La semana transcurrió en completa normalidad…

¿O eso se pensaría?

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucker princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**

Miércoles, al terminar las clases de deporte era costumbre hacer que los alumnos de grados superiores jugaran partidos de futbol amistosos con los de otros grados, en esta ocasión "esplendorosa" el salón de Brooklyn Masefield, los de tercer año jugaban contra los de segundo, el salón de Hiwatari.

Bueno, o al menos algo parecido porque tener a Kon en el equipo de defensa era igual que dejar que Masefield caminara a la portería mientras leía un libro y este ni se movería un centímetro. Kai intentó hacer acopio, es decir ¿qué tan malo podía ser?.

-"¡muy Bien Brooklyn!"

-"¡Rei! ¡No animes al contrario!"- chilló Max cansado

-"¡lo lamento!"- rió un poco

A un demonio con el acopio, si bien el futbol en las últimas temporadas estaba algo muerto en Rusia no significaba que no supiese jugar y, solo le bastó un poco de esfuerzo para anotar un gol consiguiendo un elogio del resto del equipo. Se giró a ver a Rei quién le sonreía –"…genial Kai, no sabía que supieses jugar"

Cosa que notó Masefield y a falta de talento para anotar goles en ese momento hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió, intentó driblar a Kinomiya que ahora tenía la pelota y "casualmente" el pie de este le hizo tropezar y caer adolorido.

El partido se detuvo, Takao consiguió una bonita tarjeta amarilla y Rei bueno:

-"¿Brooklyn, estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado

-"estoy bien…"- sonrió "adolorido" y miró de reojo a Hiwatari, quien tenía cara de que quería lastimarlo en serio.

-"te acompañaré a la enfermería…"

-"eso no será necesario…."- sonrió Masefield pero el profesor asintió y les permitió marcharse, juntos con Rei pasando el brazo de Brooklyn por encima de sus hombros

Kai les miró marcharse y pateó la mentada pelota pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a Masefield.

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
**  
Jueves, hora del almuerzo y todo el grupo de música ligera se sentaba bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo en la escuela (el nombre de secundaria Sakura no era en balde) y Max tenía, como siempre el mentado CD colocado a todo volumen con sus audífonos lo que consiguió que Takao sacara el mentado disco y bueno, si hubiese sido algo comestible se lo habría comido pero optó por simplemente guardarlo en su bolso.

-"¡Takao!"- chilló Max

-"vamos viejo…hasta yo me cansé del CD"

Rei rió y colocó con cuidado en el centro unos seis obentos preparados maravillosamente –"uno para cada uno"- sonrió mostrando esos encantadores hoyuelos que Hiwatari no se cansaba de mirar

-"¿solo uno viejo?"- lloró takao tomando uno de los onigiris y prácticamente engulléndolo, estaba delicioso pero era limitado.

-"uno…vamos que me levante temprano para preparar todo esto…"- suspiró Rei tomando sus palillos y comiendo una pequeña tortilla.

-"pero no entiendo Rei…"- comenzó Max mirándole y luego su maravilloso recipiente donde habían pulpitos, caritas felices y espirales de colores –"…¿por qué no comes con Masefield?"

-"oh, al no le gusta como cocino y debe reunirse con el consejo estudiantil…"- sonrió Rei y luego suspiró algo decaído –"creo que no le gusta mucho la comida china o japonesa…"- dijo comiendo un poco

Kai que siempre permanecía en silencio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y pensar con odio (más del que ya tenía) que Masefield en definitiva era un imbécil, el mayor de los imbéciles porque la comida de Rei estaba deliciosa:

-"pues los ingleses no saben de comida…"- terció seco comiendo el obento, Rei sonrió divertido porque era en parte cierto.

-"¿de verdad les gusta?" –Preguntó sonrojándose un poco entre humilde y halagado

-"están excelentes Rei…" –sonrió el jefe

-"¡viejo por mi prepararías todos los días los obentos para el club!"- dijo takao engulléndose todo casi sin masticar

-"por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el idiota…"- agregó Kai a la idea de que todos los días prepara obentos o lo que sea, a verdad porque el pastel de la clase de economía domestica fue el favorito del salón.

Rei se rascó la nuca -"sería mucho trabajo y no tengo dinero para tantos platos, hacer las compras para seis seria…"-comenzó a calcular.

todos lo miraron:

-"¡te pagamos!"

Rei rió y asintió un poco, la verdad necesitaba el dinero extra si quería ese bajo nuevo –"hm…de acuerdo…"- miró a Kai de reojo y le sonrió –"me alegra que te gustara…"

Kai no dijo nada al comienzo –"lo comería todos los días"

Rei rió, asintió con lentitud y continuó disfrutando de esa agradable mañana con sus compañeros de equipo no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo inquieto por la mirada de Kai, las sonrisas esporádicas y sus comentarios.

Para el final de la tarde notó que no solo disfrutaba la compañía del ruso si no que deseaba incluso estar más tiempo con él. Bajó el rostro preocupado y pensó que probablemente esto le conseguiría problemas con Brooklyn.

¿No dudaba de su amor por él o sí?


	5. Uninvited 4:37

Disclamer: ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece…aunque el ocio si es genuino y mío solito XD.

Voy a empezar aclarando que realmente este capítulo no tiene mucha justificación, además de mis manías por torturar al gatito Kon me gusta colocarle una familia numerosa (4 hermanas en la flor dorada woot! XD).

Si leen con atención cada "hermano" es en realidad una "versión" de Rei en mis distintos fics, siendo Jing el de la flor dorada (un poco más joven), Sheng el de Dioses del cielo (esta en la cuenta de kotoko-noda ese fic), Zhong el de noches silenciosas y Yu el de relámpago de fuego (mucho más joven). ¿por qué? :P ya lo dije, no hay justificación me gusta clonar al gato y ya y me pareció divertido. XD HA!

lamento el capítulo lleno de incoherencias :P en serio.

Dedicatoria: Noda…bueno sabes que eres la mejor colaboradora-amiga del planeta ne? :P

bueno ahí va…:P disfruten?.

* * *

**-Uninvited.-**

En la radio se escuchaba música de Alanis Morisette, no que fuese ruidosa pero optó por bajar el volumen para hacer las correspondientes llamadas del día:  
**  
****Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman**  
/Como lo estaría cualquiera  
Me siento halagada por tu fascinación por mi  
como cualquier mujer de sangre caliente/

-"¡lo siento Rei! ¡Mi madre quiere que le ayude con la tienda así que debo quedarme! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que Takao y los demás si irán!"- fue la excusa de Max.

-"¡viejo, lo olvide! ¡mi abuelo quiere que le ayude a limpiar el dojo y no me deja salir de la casa es horrible! ¡Ya sé y si me ayudas a limpiar…"  
-"¡de ninguna manera!"- y colgó la conversación con Takao

-"¡Rei! ¡Hoy es la competencia de peleas de robots! ¿Recuerdas que te comente? ¡Iré con dizzy a ganar ese premio! Si gano esos fondos podrían servir al club…" –y así el jefe se zafó.

-"¡iré al campo a acampar con mi padre! ¡No me digas que los demás no pueden! ¡yo tengo que esperar un año para poder hacer esto!"  
-"n..no te preocupes Daichi…"- le escudó y finalmente también colgó.

¡¿Qué demonios sucedía con el mundo? ¡Hoy tenían que ensayar! ¡Tenían que componer las letras para la competencia! ¡Alguien en el universo tenía que presentarse además de Hiwatari!. Llamó a Brooklyn, ¿quién mejor que su novio para salvarlo de estar a solas con el ruso?

-"Brooklyn…hola…"

-"Rei-kun…"- contestó su voz del otro lado del teléfono –"¿sucedió algo?"

-"los demás del club al parecer han cancelado nuestro ensayo de hoy…"

-"bueno Rei kun"- sonrió del otro lado –"solo es un pasatiempo…deben tener cosas más importantes que hacer"

Rei suspiró y bajó un poco el rostro, odiaba cuando Brooklyn insinuaba que su vocación musical no era más que un juego, pero no tenía deseos de discutir –"hmm…"- asintió levemente –"de cualquier forma, ¿crees que podamos vernos hoy también?"

-"no lo creo kitten"- sonrió, Rei frunció un poco el ceño ante el mote del inglés pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. Le llamaba así solo cuando quería molestarle un poco o animarle, de cualquier forma era su muestra de afecto–"tengo una reunión con mi familia por un problema, además clases de esgrima…"

-"¿sucedió algo malo?"- preguntó, acomodó mejor el teléfono en su hombro y miró el cielo por su ventana, el día estaba bastante nublado y parecía que llovería en cualquier segundo.

-"es por los efectos secundarios de una medicina, una familia rusa importante está demandando por daños causados a uno de sus empleados…nada para que te preocupes, kitten"

Suspiró –"de acuerdo entonces, ¿nos veremos mañana?"- preguntó.

-"por supuesto…te recogeré a las tres…"

-"hm…"- asintió levemente.

-"I love you kitten"

-sonrió y asintió un poco, aunque debía admitir que le costó un poco responder después de ese comentario- "hm.. me too…"

Colgó.  
**  
****I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight  
/**He querido simplemente un objeto para desear  
Pero tu no estás permitido,  
no estás invitado  
Un desliz desafortunado/

Exhaló todo el aire posible de sus pulmones y tomó su celular, era simple, llamaría a Hiwatari y le diría que la reunión se cancelaba. Miró el reloj de pared justo al lado de su afiche de The scorpions; ya era hora pero contaba que quizás no hubiese llegado.

Antes de siquiera marcar sonó el timbre. ¡Definitivamente Dios le odia hoy!.

Kai esperaba en la puerta, tratando de acomodar bien el forro de plástico de su guitarra, había comenzado a llover de repente, lo que faltaba en su día: pasarla con unos idiotas encerrados con un diluvio afuera.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la figura de Rei, aunque no pudo evitar quedarse prácticamente embelesado al verle; sus cabellos estaban sueltos cayendo graciosamente cual cascada de ébano, usaba ropas orientales algo holgadas pero que aún así dejaban ver su figura que jamás se había percatado era tan ¿delicada? Y su mirada ¿serena?

-"¿Rei?"- no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, literalmente.

Rei parpadeó durante unos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente tomando sus manos y halándole levemente dentro, haciendo que ambos cuerpo se acercaran con cuidado y sus alientos chocaran. ¿Rei iba a besarlo? Por supuesto no se iba a negar a algo así, aunque se le hacía extraño, tenía la idea de que Rei apestaba a flores o algún perfume ¿quizás estaba soñando?

¡PAM!

Antes de si quiera moverse otro milímetro algo había golpeado la cabeza de Rei y hecho que cayese al suelo, le miró y notó el objeto causante de la herida: un Wok gigante que alguien arrojó de la nada.

-"¡aléjate de él Jing!" –escuchó desde las escaleras y giró el rostro para notar a ¿Rei?, bueno al menos al que conocía porque tenía sus ropas orientales habituales encima de su playera azul marino. Su cabello atado en su habitual cinta blanca y su rostro estaba sonrojado y enojado: definitivamente ese era el Rei de siempre, dejando la gran duda de: ¿quién rayos era Jing?

-"¡hermano eres muy malo! ¡Me dolió! ¡Me dolió!"- dijo el susodicho Rei, es decir Jing sobándose la cabeza –"podría tener una contusión!"

-"¡pues no te le acerques así a Kai!"- dijo Rei avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta el pasillo y prácticamente interponiéndose entre los dos, Kai le miró confundido por lo que Rei contesto –"es…mi hermano Jing"

-"son idénticos…es?"

-"Sí, es mi gemelo…"

-"¿por qué no está contigo en la Secundaria Sakura?"- aún Hiwatari no entendía

-"porque él se ganó una beca en otra academia…"- suspiro Rei, Jing miró a Kai y saludó con una mano

-"es un placer…"- dijo el oriental, su voz era mucho más chillona que la de Rei aunque era un poco difícil diferenciarlas. Kai podía hacerlo porque bueno, creo que con la historia se ha sobrentendido que fue lo primero que le gustó de él. Todo esto era muy raro pero supuso que debía contestar el saludo.

-"iré a ensayar con él"- dijo Rei renuente dispuesto a salir de allí, dejando a su hermano gemelo en la entrada

-"¿quieren té?"- preguntó Jing

-"¡yo se lo serviré luego!"- dijo, parecía tenso con la sola idea de que su hermano le sirviese una taza al ruso. Rei tomó la mano de Hiwatari: estaba tan tenso que ni notó ese hecho –"¡iremos a practicar afuera!"

-"¿y el resto de la banda?"- preguntó Hiwatari alzando una ceja no creyendo que Dios fuese tan misericordioso de dejarle pasar el día "a solas" con Rei

-"hm…tienen otros planes…bueno…ya nos vamos"

Jing le miró preocupado pero guardó silencio.

-"¡iré a buscar mi bajo!"-pero antes de que fuese Kai le detuvo

-"…está lloviendo Rei…"- dijo Kai alzando una ceja, Rei parpadeó

-"¿qué tanta lluvia puede ser?" –abrió la puerta y efectivamente entre el viento y la lluvia terminó mojándose el rostro con solo abrirla. Cerró la puerta derrotado.

-"¿se quedará a cenar?"- preguntó dulcemente el hermano

-"….."- Rei suspiró y miró de reojo a Kai quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo que probablemente en su lenguaje significaba: "me da igual".

-"oh…¡genial!, ¿hay algo en especial que el coma?"

-"…Jing…"

-"¿si xiao-Rei?"- sonrió ampliamente

-"…te mataré si tocas a Kai…" –siseó

-"…tu tienes a Brooklyn…¡no puedes con todos Rei!"

Kai no sabía si sentirse halagado o confundido o, bueno ambas opciones estaban mejor, Rei y su hermano "gemelo" (la verdad que mirándolos bien no se parecían en nada mas que el físico) se peleaban por él y no estaba seguro si le gustaba un "Rei princesita". Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que Rei le halaba por su mano subiendo por las escaleras y evitando deliberadamente a Jing.

**Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepard meet shepard  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight  
**/Debe ser extrañamente excitante  
Mirar el estoico retorcimiento  
debe ser algo alentador  
Mirar al pastor necesitando al pastor  
Pero tu no estás permitido  
No estás invitado  
un desliz desafortunado/

-"lamento mucho eso Kai…"- suspiró Rei una vez se alejaron un poco

-"…solo por casualidad Rei…"- comenzó a decir sonriendo un poco y le detuvo un segundo halándole –"¿estás celoso?"

Rei se sonrojó pero no dijo nada simplemente dio unos pasos arriba en las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo –"y…yo…yo no he dicho eso"- giró el rostro y le evitó.

-"pues parece…"- Kai no pudo seguir hablando porque Kon se había detenido en medio de un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones para escuchar algo en la primera puerta

–"ay no…"- la abrió un poco para notar a alguien hablando por teléfono móvil.

Kai no sabía si eso era el cielo o el infierno, pero había un joven: que suponía así se vería Rei en sus veinticinco años, salvo porque tenía ojos castaños y una complexión mucho más atlética hablando por teléfono y con una maleta de metal que tenía ¿joyas adentro?. El joven los notó, cerró la maleta de golpe y trancó el teléfono celular.

-"¡Rei! ¿Quién es tu amigo?"- sonrió ahora acercándose al marco de la puerta para que ni siquiera pudiesen mirar dentro.

-"Es Kai…Hiwatari…"- Dijo Rei casi con un tick y luego miró a Kai- "es…mi hermano mayor Sheng"

-"mucho gusto en conocerte…"- Sheng le miró curioso –"no pareces japonés…"

-"Mi madre es rusa"- dijo Hiwatari simplemente

Rei miró a su hermano –"pensé que ya hoy estarías en China con nuestro padre"

-"no, algo se presentó"- dijo simplemente el hermano mayor.

-"¿por qué?"- inquirió, obviamente Rei no quería a toda su familia en su casa para la hora de la cena ¡para pasar más vergüenza en ese día!

-"ajaja…problemas de trabajo…bueno Rei diviértete con tu amigo…recuerda no gritar cuando hagan algo o despertarás a la pequeña Huan"-

La pesadilla había comenzado… ¿qué es un hermano mayor si no te avergüenza?

-"¡solo vamos a ensayar! ¡Y yo ya tengo novio Sheng!"- reclamó enojado Rei a lo que Sheng asintió muchas veces e hizo ademán: obviamente no prestándole atención

-"seguro, pero recuerden no ser muy bruscos aún eres un estudiante de secundaria"- se despidió con una mano –"adiosito Rei!"- y cerró la puerta en la cara de este, que estaba más roja que la salsa agridulce.  
Hiwatari alzó una ceja aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco –"¿quién es Huan?"- preguntó finalmente luego de caer en cuenta

-"mi hermana menor…"- dijo Rei, Kai comenzó a preocuparse

-"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"

Rei se tensó un poco y su rostro se tornó azul –"…cinco…tres mayores, dos menores"

Hiwatari se reservó cualquier comentario, eran seis hijos en esa casa ¡vaya que debía ser ruidosa! y que tenían que ganar una beca cada uno ¿cómo sacabas dinero para el estudio seis hijos? Bueno, su familia lo tenía, pero no parecía el caso de la familia Kon.

-"mis padres no tenían nada que hacer…"-suspiró cansado caminando por el pasillo como un fantasma en vida.–"o querían aprovechar que aquí no hay política de un solo hijo…"

Kai carraspeó e intentó cambiar el tema. -"esas joyas…"

-"no preguntes…estoy seguro que es algo ilícito…"- Rei parecía incluso más tenso ahora y el alma se le iba a salir por la boca. Continuó su camino hasta detenerse en otra puerta que estaba abierta, suspirando resignado –"mi otro hermano mayor…Zhong"- y tras la penumbra había una figura sentada en una computadora con sus anteojos iluminados por la pantalla

_-"/cierra la puerta/_"- se escuchó que dijo algo en chino o más bien Cantonés para ser precisos.

-_"/¿por qué no la has cerrado tú?"_/- preguntó Rei en chino también

-_"/porque Sheng la abrió para molestarme y ahora estoy ocupado/"-_

Rei suspiro y miró de reojo a Kai -"Zhong…el es Kai Hiwatari, un amigo de la secundaría se quedará a ensayar para el club de la escuela y a cenar"- dijo Rei "presentándolos"- "Kai, el es mi otro hermano mayor Zhong"

Zhong quitó sus anteojos; sus ojos también eran dorados pero el cabello corto y con la expresión más severa que pudiese existir en el planeta tierra, y pensar que Kai creía que el rostro de su abuelo era duro. –"¿Hiwatari? Un placer aunque seguro ya nos conocíamos"-alzó una ceja y asintió levemente –"estás mejorando Rei…"- y continuó tecleando

-"¡es mi amigo!"- terció ya harto ¿por qué todos en esa casa creían que haría algo con el ruso?, bueno menos Jing, que era quien quería hacer algo no muy puro con el ruso.

-"seguro… pero si llegan a ser pareja…espero que levanten los cargos…"- y tecleó y tecleó

-"¿qué cargos?"

Kai aun pensaba en qué momento de su vida habría ido a toparse con el hermano de Rei y ¿de qué cargos estaba hablando? Si recordara cada vez que demandan a alguien en su empresa apenas y tendría espacio para información de la escuela.

-"puerta…"- dijo Zhong sin dejar de teclear y mirar la pantalla. Ya no "perdería más tiempo hablando". Rei suspiró y cerró la puerta.

-"tienes una familia muy peculiar, ¿no?"- sonrió divertido Kai una vez hubo pasado el tercer shock del día

-"sabía que dirías algo así… es por eso que no me gusta traer visitas cuando todos están aquí… por lo general Sheng y Zhong viajan pero hoy el destino me odia…"- suspira para luego caminar y halar las escaleras que daban al diván que a diferencia de cualquier otro este estaba bastante acomodado con estantes con libreros, cajones, algunas estatuas chinas, vasijas, antigüedades, cojines, sillones y almohadones. Al final de la habitación se escuchaban disparos y gritos provenientes de la televisión.

Acostado en uno de los almohadones había un jovencito de unos doce o trece años con el cabello atado en una trenza sencilla, mirada algo apática y que no despegaba sus ojos castaños del televisor mientras apenas movía sus dedos con el control de ps3 en sus manos.

-"Yu, ¿por qué estás jugando?, ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?"- dijo Rei

-"Da..."- respondió en...¿Ruso? Hiwatari alzó una ceja (como por décima vez en el día).

-"¿ya ayudaste a madre con las tareas del restaurant?"

-"Da…"

-"¡deja de responder con monosílabos en otro idioma!"- reclamó Rei

-"нет"

Kai alzó una ceja, miró al niño precoz ¿hablaba ruso o es que creía que era simplemente interesante por responder con sí y no? –"/vete ya, queremos ensayar/"- dijo en ruso cansado (y honestamente algo irritado), eran demasiados chinos excéntricos en un solo día para su gusto.

El pequeño giró el rostro y alzó un poco la ceja no pudiendo evitar sonreír un poco, guardó la partida y apagó la consola –"/para ser arrogante seguro tu eres menos idiota que Brooklyn/"- dijo en ruso ¡¿por qué el hermano menor de Rei hablaba ruso? Y luego salió de la habitación.

-"¿qué te dijo?" –preguntó Rei mirando a Kai curioso, el de cabellos azules solo sonrió un poco

-"hmph…nada importante"- dijo finalmente pudiendo dejar el forro de su guitarra en el suelo, Rei suspiró y tomó su bajo que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación

-"Yu vivió tres años en Harbin con nuestro tío…"- comenzó a explicar mientras afinaba su instrumento –"como queda tan cerca de Rusía, Yu eventualmente aprendió el idioma"

No era que Kai le hubiese pedido explicaciones pero al menos eso aclaraba lo extraño del evento, Rei sonrió un poco y pasó uno de los pufs para que Kai se sentara. Finalmente estaban solos y aunque le costaba creerlo ahora que todo había pasado estaba complacido, había conocido un poco más de él esa tarde.

Rei suspiró y sonrió levemente –"debes querer salir huyendo…"- dijo de repente el chino

-"¿por qué?"- de acuerdo, eso era una pregunta retórica por parte de Kai, pero solo Rei tenía derecho a ver su amabilidad

Rei rió un poco –"ni siquiera dejo que Brooklyn venga…"- Rei notó el rostro contrariado de Kai al mencionar ese nombre y suspiró –"espanta a las personas una familia así…"

-"no me molesta…"- dijo tajante, no quería ser comparado con el idiota de Masefield.

Rei suspiró –"mejor comencemos a ensayar"- se encogió de hombros –"hm…iré a buscar las notas de lo que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora…"- se levantó de su asiento.

Y comenzaron a ensayar.

**Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced like mine before  
But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight**  
/Como cualquier territorio desconocido  
Debo parecerte muy interesante  
Hablas de mi amor como  
si lo has experimentado como antes del mío  
Pero esto no está permitido  
tu no estás invitado  
un desliz desafortunado/

* * *

Por cierto, no quiero alarmarlos pero…esto era lo último que tenía escrito de este fic :P….

Hasta la próxima actualización!

Los quiero!. –sale huyendo-


	6. Your Song 3:40

¡Como les prometí gente hermosísima preciosísima, lindísima y demás sinónimos!

Honestamente de esto tenía como una página. No más tuve que continuarlo y aquí está para ustedes.

Hm, he leído en muchos sitios que a muchas personas les molesta el excesivo uso del OOC y de personajes originales, en verdad lo siento e intento arreglarlo, pero la idea de los hermanos de Rei era en graaaan parte porque quería divertirme :P (y porqué al principio no pensaba subir este fic) Lo del OOC es porque no tengo remedio…X_X apesto para eso. Sé que este Rei es como que algo idiota. ¡lo siento!.

Como siempre lamento los errores ortográficos- de gramatica, ect. Estoy escribiendo un capítulo por día y no tengo betareader ni nada, así que es como que saco el pan del horno y lo tiró en el mostrador de una vez JAJAJAJAJAXP

* * *

**-Your Song -**

Llevaban al menos una media hora de dar vueltas, no, Rei daba vueltas en su asiento porque podía jurar que Hiwatari tenía miles de ideas que simplemente no compartiría.

-"no es tan difícil…"- dijo Kai pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, tocando un poco.

-"¿no?"- inquirió el chino con un tick en un ojo, ¿sería posible que el estaba vacío por dentro y no podía escribir? -"es acerca de escribir como te sientes, ¿no?"

-"o lo primero que se te ocurra…"

-"se nota que eres un prodigio entonces…"- terció frunciendo el ceño y ahora cruzándose de brazos con su bajo en su pecho, su boca se fruncía en una especie de puchero que Kai no podía dejar de ver.

-"…bien…canta sobre cómo te sientes…"- dijo Kai encogiéndose de hombros –"tus…emociones"- comentó divertido

-"…¡no vamos a cantar algo emo, Kai!"- se quejó incorporándose para mirarle, Hiwatari sonrió divertido; obviamente no harían algo así pero al parecer el pasatiempo del ruso era molestarlo-"… ¿cómo escribes tu?"

-"con un bolígrafo…"- dijo alzando una ceja el ruso, Rei tomó la libreta de notas y se la aventó en la cara, la cual dio justo en el blanco.

-"¡Kai!"- se quejó Rei algo enojado, aunque al aludido no le importó en lo más mínimo porque ver el rostro enojado de Rei era mejor que cualquier otra cosa –"¡hablo en serio!"- tomó su bajo e intentó tocar un poco, paseando sus dedos lentamente por las cuerdas –"my song…"

-"And you can tell everybody this is your song"- canto lentamente el ruso, Rei sonrió ampliamente y tocó otro poco, cantando quizás con algo de torpeza.

-"It may be quite simple but now that it's done"- continuó –"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words"- detuvo los acordes de golpe y se sonrojó-"¡cantar una canción romántica no hará que tenga ideas Kai!"- se enojó Rei se cruzó de brazos, el ruso simplemente sonrió divertido.

-"¿no terminarás de cantar?"- preguntó mirándolo de reojo

Rei simplemente frunció los labios en una especie de puchero aunque luego se sorprendió un poco –"¿por qué una canción tan romántica?"- le miró de reojo, aunque todavía temía la respuesta

-"fue lo primero que pensé…con lo de "tu canción" – Se encogió de hombros al responder. Rei suspiró aliviado al escuchar esa respuesta creía que había una insinuación romántica debajo de todo. (aunque a estas alturas está comprobado científicamente que Rei simplemente finge ser idiota para no ver esas cosas)

-"hm… me sorprende que la conozcas…"- sonrió un poco acomodándose en su mullido asiento.

-"¿quién no la conoce?"- preguntó alzando una ceja –"en especial con la película…"

Rei rió ampliamente –"no me estás diciendo que el gran frío pez Hiwatari vio "Moulin Rouge"

-"yo me refería a otra película…"- dijo mirando a otro lado, claro que mentía y Rei simplemente se le quedo observando con el rostro divertido –"…tu también la viste"

-"mi hermano Jing quería verla y perdí en el piedra, papel y tijeras… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

-"mi hermana menor, su cumpleaños…"

-"¿es una hermana imaginaria o de verdad tienes una hermana?"- rió Rei, el ruso simplemente bufó un poco fingiendo estar enojado.

-"Está en Rusia"- dijo ahora simplemente tocando algunas notas al azar

Rei le miró otro rato y suspiró –"debe ser difícil estar separados….si estuviese demasiado tiempo lejos de mis hermanos creo que los extrañaría demasiado…aunque a veces quisiera ahorcarlos…"- rió un poco y tocó también, siguiendo un poco las notas de Kai- "¿cómo se llama?"

-"Ami"- aunque respondió algo serio, Rei lo notó, probablemente la extrañaba muchísimo.

-"me gustaría mucho conocerla…es raro ver esa expresión en ti…"- comentó divertido Rei, ahora acomodándose en el puff para mirarle de cuenta nueva.

-"Es latosa y siempre esta molestándome"

Rei le miró sonriente, casi embelesado de ver ese aspecto en la persona que siempre se veía tan estoica e indiferente. Sus manos se extendieron y su cuerpo se acomodó en su asiento, no que fuese algo malo tomar las manos del ruso entre las suyas, ¿o sí?

-"sabes, cuando terminemos lo del festival podríamos tocar esa canción para ella…"- dijo Rei en voz baja y luego quedando en silencio; solo la lluvía y sus respiraciones algo nerviosas se escuchaban –"no soy tan bueno…pero podría intentar cantarla…"- le miró entonces, alzando sus ojos y enfocándose en los de él

-"how wonderful life is…"- cantó en voz baja Kai sacando una sonrisa en Rei –" now you're in the world"

Rei rió y continuó con voz nerviosa: -" Sat on the roof, And I kicked off the moss"- su balbuceó tomó un poco más de fuerza al notar la amplia sonrisa del ruso-"Well some of the verses well, They got me quite cross"

Kai abrió sus labios levemente e hizo ademan de acercar su rostro al del otro –"But the sun's been kind, While I wrote this song"-continuó la canción, acercándose con cada nota

-"It's for people like you that…Keep it turned on"- murmuró Rei embelesado casi con los labios de Kai sobre los suyos, mas al escuchar un ruido volvió en sí y giró la vista, Sheng había gritado desde el piso inferior:

-"'¡dejen de tener sexo y bajen a cenar!"

¡Mataría a Sheng! ¡Lo reviviría para volver a matarlo! O para tomar sus mentadas maletas con joyas y arrojarlas por un puente –"¡ya estamos bajando!"- gritó enojado y poniéndose de pie porque para más colmo, si iba a decir comentarios como ese ¡¿no podía decirlo en chino? En su casa era raro escuchar otro idioma que no fuese ese.

Se levantó y miró a Kai –"¡vamos a cenar!"- dijo irritado y saliendo dando zancadas, ignorando que Hiwatari había suspirado hondamente con desanimo. ¡Vaya que había sido inoportuno!

-"y Kai…si"- dijo bajando las escaleras –"si hay gritos…o, sangre…no te asustes, es normal…"- dijo algo nervioso una vez descendía por las escaleras

-"seguro estas exagerando" –dijo el ruso, rezando porque de verdad estuviese exagerando

Ambos bajaron hasta el relativamente amplio comedor, donde ya los hermanos de Rei habían tomado asiento: Yu tenía un consola portátil: PSP en sus manos de donde se escuchaban más disparos y explosiones, una pequeñita de al menos cuatro años con ojos dorados le miraba con mucha atención y decía de vez en cuando –"no mataste a ese", Zhong estaba del otro lado esperando a que todos tomaran asiento con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, Sheng y Jing servían la cena. Tomaron asiento junto a los demás, Kai a un lado de Rei y Zhong.

-"¿y madre?" –preguntó Rei extendiendo los palillos al plato principal para servirse en su propio plato. Obviamente la cena que estaba servida era típica de china, donde había un enorme plato en el centro de la mesa, acompañado de otros muchos con vegetales salteados, un plato pequeño vacío estaba servido para cada uno y habían dos juegos de palillos (unos para servirse, otros para comer) hechos en porcelana pintada.

-"Qiao dijo algo de matar a un cliente y que no estaría cenando con nosotros…"- dijo Zhong indiferente sirviéndose también –"pero a la distancia, obliga a Yu a comerse sus vegetales y a que guardara su videojuego"

-"…."- el aludido miró las verduras y suspiró, dejo en pausa el juego y a un lado en su asiento.

Hiwatari parpadeó un par de veces ¿cómo sería la madre de Rei?, es decir, Rei era maravilloso pero sus hermanos definitivamente eran extraños ¿sería por parte de su madre? Notó a Jing (más bien su aroma ¿cómo alguien podía oler a una floristería andante?) sirviéndole el té y sonriéndole y confirmó sus sospechas.

-"Jing…déjale ya"- terció Rei más irritado intentando no destruir sus palillos con una mano, levantó su cuenco de arroz a la boca e intentó comer.

-"¿qué?"- comentó este sonriendo, llevando una mano a su rostro, ahora que Kai lo notaba un pequeño lunar se asomaba cerca de sus labios y entendió que había otra manera de diferenciarlos. Aunque para él con la voz y el aroma bastasen.

-"si, deja que Rei le ponga cuernos a Masefield en paz"- dijo Sheng con calma

Yu se dio un zape en su frente: tenía hermanos imbéciles y no se molestaban en ocultarlo. Huan, la pequeña al lado de Yu, les miraba con rostro apático: lo que se traducía que hasta ella pensaba que eran idiotas.

-"¡y yo no le estoy poniendo cuernos a Brooklyn!"- chilló Rei en su asiento mirando de mala forma a Sheng

En realidad Kai se estaba divirtiendo un tanto y ayudó a la avalancha a hacerse más grande –"¿estás celoso?"- preguntó solo a Rei, pues no alzo mucho la voz

-"¡que no!"- terció él en voz alta mirándole –"¡es que Jing está loco!"- luego su ceño se frunció y su rostro fue gradualmente coloreándose- "¡¿es que te gusta?"

Kai se encogió de hombros y sí, continuó alimentando el asunto: -"a tu hermano le gusto ¿qué hay con eso?"- miró entonces de reojo a Rei –"y a ti ¿no te gusto?"- preguntó entre arrogante y divertido

-"¡yo tengo novio Kai idiota!"- terció, miró a otro lado y casi se mete todo el cuenco de arroz en la cara.

-"por ahora…"- dijo más para sí que otra cosa y continuó –"¿sabes que no respondiste a mi pregunta?"

-"¡deja ya eso Kai!"- continuó Rei sirviéndose pollo al jengibre en su plato, sin mirarle.

-"oi…"- empezó Sheng –"tórtolos no peleen en la mesa…"

-"no estamos peleando…"- aclaró Hiwatari con calma y volvió a Rei –"y no lo negaste…"

-"¡que no me gustas Kai! ¡Deja de subirte tu ya inflado ego!"- aclaró su compañero de clases con sus mejillas mucho más rojas que la salsa agridulce

-"si no te gusta ¿puedo salir con él?"- preguntó Jing sonriendo con el rostro iluminado

-"¡NO!"- dijo Rei de golpe

-"no hay razón para que te molestes si no te gusto"- dijo el indiferente ruso comiendo con calma, lo que sacó que los ojos dorados de Rei se abrieran desmesuradamente

-"¿saldrías con él?"- balbuceó nervioso, por no decir algo dolido, miró de reojo a Jing quien discutía algo con Sheng: siempre tuvo la idea de que a pesar de ser gemelos él había nacido más listo, bien parecido y agraciado (aunque más mal de la cabeza, eso sí)

-"ya me gusta alguien…"- dijo Kai con los ojos cerrados, Rei sonrió un poco pero no sabía si esa respuesta le aliviaba o en su lugar causaba más nerviosismo –"pero esa persona dijo hace poco que no le gusto…"- le miró fijamente –"pero no le creo…"

Rei se encogió en su asiento y alejó su cuerpo de Kai, dejo los palillos a un lado pues los repentinos latidos de su corazón no le dejaban pensar, siquiera comer –"¡iré a traer más salsa!"- dijo de pronto, levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

Todos sus hermanos miraron al invitado y luego a él mientras se marchaba. Los murmullos en chino no se hicieron esperar:  
-"si ya se acuestan ¿por qué sigue con eso?"- empezó Sheng  
-"le gusta…"-suspiró Zhong –"es tan obvio…y, Sheng, ¡no todo es sexo!"  
Jing suspiró –"no tengo oportunidad alguna… ¡pero son tan tiernos!"  
Yu y Huan dijeron al unisonó –"hermano idiota…."

Kai continuó comiendo, con una leve sonrisa, ignorando la mini-conversación en chino que se formó frente a él. Era obvio que Rei gustaba de él, lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar al idiota de Masefield del camino ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Rei regresó a los minutos e intentó ignorarle durante toda la cena, no logró conseguirlo pues si alguien lograba llamar la atención del chino era Kai; desde que se sentó hasta que se levantaron de la mesa siempre le sacaba conversación con "¿me pasarías la salsa?" o rozar su brazo "accidentalmente" con el del otro (agradeció que fuesen tantos en esa casa que estaban apretados)

Terminada la cena ya era algo tarde por lo que era momento para que el ruso se marchara, ya se verían de cuenta nueva el lunes y a Hiwatari no le quedaba más que esperar a que el tortuoso fin de semana pasara.

-"hm…intentaré escribir algo…"- dijo Rei desde el marco de la puerta, forzándose a no mirarlo

Kai asintió levemente y acomodó el forro de su guitarra en su espalda, abrió sus labios un poco –"mañana…"

-"¿sí?" –preguntó Rei mirándole de reojo algo sonrojado

-"¿estás libre?"

-"n…no lo sé…"- dijo nervioso Rei, anudando sus manos sobre su estómago –"si lo estoy….podría llamarte"- no le miraba por eso, es decir ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que si Brooklyn cancelaba llamaría a Kai? Pero al ruso no le importó y sonrió asintiendo.

-"esperaré eso…"- dijo antes de marcharse con esa expresión algo arrogante sobre su rostro.

Sabía que sería fácil quitar a Masefield del camino.


	7. Ode to my family 4:30

_Si creen que Masefield es un imbécil en este fic, releyéndome me di cuenta que es la viva imagen de mi ex novio! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Jajajajajaja._

Aquí esta, algo corto, pero intento continuar todos los fics omg….cuantos fics…en serio…yo estoy mal de la cabeza…y no tengo casi páginas del manga, que repito TAT métanse en mi perfil y chéquenlo si hablan inglés…apoyen a esta wanna be mangaka.

_Los quiero y gracias a los que comentan. Ya sé que mis Reis (¿?) son la cosa más OOC del universo, y que tengo muchos personajes originales. Ah que por cierto, originalmente esto iba más enfocado a Lo K-on y Reescribiendo buff! Pues me fui de palo y ahora desvíe todo el meollo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se dispara con un rifle-_

Si leen la caminata (XD soy un fail que conecta todos sus fics perdón), se menciona un Kir y Un jov :P sí, sí…es que la lógica de la autora dice….

Si los hermanos de Rei son versiones de él…..

Pues que los primos de Kai sean versiones de el

¡y tengo más excusas para romances injustificados! BUAHAHAHAH soy un genio….. ok no.

_Beyblade no es mio…pero si Aoki takao me demanda yo voy a alegar que Sheng, Zhong, Jing y Yu los invente aunque no sea cierto WAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

_**Ode to my family.**_

-"Kitten, pensaba que más que ir al cine podríamos revisar las listas de universidades a las que asistiremos…"

Rei parpadeó un poco y acomodó el teléfono en su hombro, deteniendo su dibujo incoherente que hacía en su libreta –"pero Brooklyn, ya te dije donde quería estudiar…"

-"no hablaras en serio con lo de la música ¿o sí?"

Rei frunció el ceño y acomodó el auricular –"pues sí, hablaba en serio, Geidai es la mejor academia música en Tokio…"

Brooklyn dio un largo suspiro "kitten, soy tu novio tengo que decírtelo, desiste eso…"- el inglés pensó lo siguiente que diría –"No tienes el respaldo de una educación en un conservatorio además que tus conocimientos en música clásica son bastante bajos, sumado a eso, desafinas al cantar…"

Rei bajó el rostro algo sonrojado por la indignación que esa confesión traía.

-"me encantaría incentivarte con esto pero para ello, debiste haberte iniciado en la música desde mucho antes y haber trabajado duro desde entonces o tener talento…"

-"¡pero trabajo muy duro desde que tengo memoria!" –terció Rei al teléfono –"¡y…te-

-"no tienes talento, kitten"- le interrumpió Masefield –"tienes muchas energías y entusiasmo…pero no talento"- suspiró –"está bien, tu familia no podía costearte un conservatorio, nadie te culpa, siempre puedes dejarlo como pasatiempo"

las manos de Rei temblaron –"pero yo…"

-"Kitten, eres brillante…"- le consoló el inglés –"entraste en la academia Sakura con una beca y a pesar de tener dos trabajos logras mantener tus calificaciones, por eso es que te amo"

Rei sonrió un poco pero no estaba del todo convencido

-"estudia algo seguro"- suspiró –"entiende que solo me preocupo por ti…"- hablo un poco más animado –"así, cuando nos graduemos trabajaremos juntos y serás mi único y mejor compañero"

-"ah…sí…"

-"eso habíamos dicho, ¿recuerdas?"

Rei asintió con pesadez y volvió a elegir el sonido monótono –"ah…sí"  
-"entonces, ¿En dónde nos vemos? Recuerda solo tengo dos horas para estar juntos, no debes llegar tarde"

Rei bajó el rostro –"creo que…me quedaré en casa…no me siento bien"

-"ow, sé que esto te deprime, está bien kitten"- dijo en tono consolador–"por favor recuerda al menos pensar en una carrera alternativa, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"sí..."- respondió como autómata el chino

-"muy bien, te amo kitten…"

-"…hm…me…too"

Colgaron.

Rei se desplomó en su cama como una roca y tomó su celular, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba la radio:

_D´you see me?, d´you see?_  
_Do you like me?, do you like me standing there?_  
_D´you notice?, d´you know?_  
_Do you see me?, do you see me?_  
_Does anyone care?"_

Paseó sus dedos por su celular, mirando la lista de contactos hasta dar con: Hiwatari Kai. ¿Debería llamarlo? Sus dedos parecían querer apretar el botón de llamada compulsivamente.

* * *

Es bastante obvio entender que Rei no solo había llamado al ruso, sino que además quedaron en encontrarse en el centro comercial más grande y céntrico de la ciudad, pues al parecer Kai saldría de un "pequeño compromiso" como le llamó y se encontraría con él. Rei intentó desistir de la idea de verse si este estaba ocupado, pero Kai preferiría abandonar su compromiso aunque fuese una reunión con el presidente antes que no verle.

Así, un Rei con rostro culposo intentó salir de su casa ocultando la cara en su chaqueta pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar a Jing también preparado para salir, precisamente al mismo lugar que el (pues allí compraba ropa y su cuarto parecía más un closet que otra cosa) así pues terminaron teniendo un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos…

o un tiempo donde Rei no hacía más que culparse mientras Jing veía las tiendas.

_Unhappiness, where´s when I was young_  
_And we didn´t give a damn_  
_´Cause we were raised_  
_To see life as fun and take it if we can_

Rei canturreaba por lo bajo la melodía de la tienda mientras paseaba sus dedos entre las telas de las chaquetas -"soy despreciable…"- dijo interrumpiendo su canto y tomando un gorro y colocándoselo mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo de la tienda, sacó la lengua al no gustarle y lo dejó donde estaba –"llamé a Kai justo después de cancelar con Brooklyn…"

-"¿bueno…te gusta Kai, no?"- dijo Jing a su espalda, tomando el gorro que su hermano había dejado y colocándoselo –"a mí me gusta…oculta todos los pinchos de mi cabello"- dijo haciendo un mohín frente al espejo –"nunca parece alisarse…"

-"no hay una plancha para cabello nuclear en ninguna peluquería del mundo para alisarlo bien y …Jing, ¿me estás escuchando?"- preguntó Rei algo irritado, quitándole el gorro a su hermano –"además recuerda que a las tres debo verme con Kai"- aunque pensó extrañado –"aunque nunca pide vernos en centros comerciales ¡esto parece más una cita!…"

-"es una cita…"

-"¡no lo es! ¡Es una reunión casual con un compañero de clase…"

Jing parpadeó y llevo una mano a su rostro –"ara…si Sheng estuviera aquí diría tantos comentarios con respecto a eso" – pensó un poco y sus dedos pasearon cerca de sus labios –"¡es una cita con tu amante!" -dijo imitando su tono

-"uno, no te pareces a Sheng en nada y dos… ¡que no!"- suspiró –"además Sheng probablemente diría algo indecente como "tengan sexo en uno de los vestidores" ..bah…" – Rei se rascó la cabeza pues no entendía la cabeza indecorosa de su hermano mayor.

Jing volvió a tomar el gorro y le sonrió –"vamos, no estés amargado, solo tienes que tomar una decisión, ¿con cuál de los dos te quedarás?"- dijo Jing encogiéndose de hombros y buscando algún bonito sweater que le hiciese juego a su ropa –"yo…me quedaría con Kai!~sin dudarlo!"

-"…"- Rei suspiró y le dio un zape a su hermano –"…a ver, tu ni conoces a Kai ¿por qué lo elegirías?"

-"es obvio…"- sonrió Jing y junto sus manos: con su rostro ilusionado y esa pose solo faltaba el fondo de flores rosadas y pétalos cayendo –"¡los chicos malos siempre son los mejores!"

El rostro de Rei se tornó azul y un tick cobró vida.

-"Kai tiene toda esa aura de chico malo e ignorará a todos menos a ti y te sostendrá en sus brazos musculosos y kyaa!~- dio un gritillo e hiperventiló pero Rei le dio otro golpe y arruinó su momento imaginario y rosado con lucecitas.

-"debí preguntarle a Zhong o a Yu" –suspiró Rei caminando por la tienda seguido por un Jing con ojos llorosos que no paraba de sobarse su cabeza.

Understand what I´ve become  
It wasn´t my design  
And people everywhere think  
Something better than I am

Mientras Rei se dedicaba a golpear a su hermano y paseaba por las tiendas mirando cosas que JAMÁS podría comprar porque todo su dinero estaba destinado en un nuevo bajo, en un hotel cinco estrellas que no estaba demasiado lejos de allí se llevaba a cabo una importantísima reunión…

Kai estaba que se comía las uñas, pero dado que es demasiado genial como para mostrarse nervioso o perturbado simplemente allí estaba con sus brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, vistiendo un ridículo traje con corbata mientras se formaba toda una enorme cháchara en ruso de algo de negocios, armas, dinero y ¿matar a alguien?

Alzó su vista y, parecía ser el mes de las "reuniones familiares", bueno, en realidad no era exactamente una familia pero ya que todos trabajaban tan unidos podía considerársele así. La familia Hiwatari eran japonesa, perfecto, pero su lado ruso era "Korovin", de acuerdo, doblemente perfecto, salvo por el hecho de:

Korovin era parte de la Bratva _(mafia rusa)_

Hiwatari de los Yakuza

¿cómo le dices a tu familia de mafiosos que prefieres tener una cita que estar allí? Tenía deseos de golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra el muro pero lo disimulaba revisando la hora compulsivamente en su celular.

-"¿por qué esa cara?"

Hiwatari giró la vista y notó a Yuriy Ivanov, su amigo de infancia de Rusia que también había venido expresamente a esa reunión y se quedaría un par de meses. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos a su lado mientras veía la reunión –"siempre que tu primo viene…te pones así, sé que es un cretino pero podrías intentar disimularlo"

Ciertamente recibir esa mañana en el aeropuerto a su queridísimo primo "Kir Ivanovich Korovin" junto con sus otros muchos familiares no le ayudaba a hacer su día demasiado alentador, pero la idiotez de estos le traía sin cuidado: El quería salir de allí hasta el centro comercial para ver a Rei.

-"no es eso…"- terció, pero no podía explicarle a su amigo de infancia el "oye, tengo una cita precisamente hoy"

-"¿es por Jov?, si es un niño malcriado… pero no lo culpes, cualquiera lo sería con padres así…"

Hiwatari tenía un tick sobre un tick –"que no es por eso…"

-"me rindo entonces…."- dijo Yuriy tomando una bebida y le miró de reojo –"es por el chino que mencionaste en tus mails…"

Kai suspiró hondamente.

-"…eres un imbécil ¿arreglaste una cita hoy? ¿Con todos los problemas que tenemos ahora?"

-"olvide que era hoy, gracias Ivanov…"- dijo Kai rechinando sus dientes queriendo realmente golpearse la cabeza por ser el más idiota sobre la faz del planeta. Tomo aire –"cúbreme"

-"¿estás loco? Como se dan cuenta y me metes en un problema por andarte liando con chinos…"- Yuriy bebió un poco –"ni siquiera es un chino de una tríada o algo, no tienes excusas…"

Kai reviró la vista y acomodó mejor en el muro –"Quizás Kir pueda cubrirme…"- dijo mirando desde el rincón al susodicho primo que hablaba tranquilamente con los demás presentes, podría decirse que se parecían más por supuesto sus ojos no estaban tan alargados como los suyos y su cara era más angular (al ser totalmente ruso y no mitad japonés como él). El cabello de Kir era negro sin tonos diferentes y sus ojos eran de igual color, quizás ese era el color de su alma y se reflejaba.

-"claro…y usaremos nuestros fondos para regalar juguetes a los niños desamparados…"- Yuriy enrolló la vista y enfocó en Kai que le miraba de la peor forma posible –"¿qué?"

-"yo me voy…"- dijo separándose del muro –"no puedo dejar que el idiota de Masefield me gane…"

-"¿Masefield? ¿El mismo Masefield de las compañías farmacéuticas? ¿drogas y demás ribetes? "- preguntó Yuriy siguiéndole

-"su hijo, pero sí…"- caminó un poco desanudándose la corbata –"el idiota es el novio de quien te hable pero pretendo que eso no dure mucho…"

Yuriy rió un poco y asintió –"bien…intentaré de que no se note que te fuiste, pero conste que si me preguntan no sé nada…"

-"Gracias Yuriy…"- Sonrió un poco antes de irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

_But I miss you, I miss_  
_Cause I liked it, cause I liked it_  
_When I was out there_  
_D´you know this?, d´you know?_  
_You did not find me, you did not find_  
_Does anyone care?_


	8. Telephone 3:36

**Oh dios mio santo que largo ha quedado esto!**

**aqui tienen, la actualización del día….ayer no actualice nada porque andaba jugando skyrim y dandole amor a mi novio que en nada se parece a Brooklyn …-da vueltas- quieroooo jugaaaaar skyriiiiiim!**

**Ok, ya me calme**

**como siempre, gracias a noda por soportarme repitiendo los dialogos una y otra y otra y otra vez!.**

**Por cierto, flor dorada se va tardar pork la escritora es mensa y perdió el borrador del final UPPS!**

**xie xie es gracias en chino segun google. Y didi es hermano menor. rayos! quiero hablar chino! **

* * *

**Telephone**

-"¡tu negativismo no me ha dejado comprar nada!"- chilló saliendo de una tienda solo con el sombrero que ya había tomado anteriormente, se arremolinó en su chaqueta pues era una tarde bastante fría

-"Jing, tienes montañas de ropa…"- suspiró Rei y ahora buscando hacer fila en el puesto de rollos de canela para saciar su apetito mientras esperaba al ruso, su hermano le miró con un mohín

-"trabajo mucho en el restaurante, además lo reservo porque yo también puedo tener citas…"- rebuscó en su bolso bandolero su teléfono para mandar un mensaje –"y cuando tu empieces tu cita yo debo volver a casa…"- Rei le miró de reojo suspirando mientras pagaba los dulces, le dio uno a su hermano y ambos se sentaron a comer

-"mira, aun queda esa tienda…"-le señaló comiendo desinteresado y ahora buscando su teléfono también para mirar la hora –"y falta más de una hora…"

-"si miras el reloj el tiempo pasará más lento didi~"- suspiró –"por cierto, los domingos siempre sales con Brooklyn, ¿le cancelaste, no es cierto?"

Rei frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado –"¡esa chaqueta te quedaría genial!"- dijo cambiando el tema consiguiendo una risita por parte de Jing y un milagro de la humanidad: que este ignorara ropa.

-"le cancelaste~"- suspiró –"entonces, ¿por qué no terminas con Brooklyn? Ya elegiste a Kai…"

-"porque…no quería verlo después de decirme que no tenía talento y no quedaría en **Geidai**"- refunfuñó –"mientras que Kai, bueno, creo que él me entiende…"

Jing se encogió de hombros y comió algo de su dulce –"ara…si no apoya tu sueño, supongo que es razonable que quieras terminarle…"

-"¿ah sí?"- sonrió Rei ilusionado tratando de manera inútil librarse de toda culpa, a lo que Jing rió de nuevo –"es verdad ¡Brooklyn debería apoyarme!"- se arremolinó en su asiento –"aunque no fuese a Geidai, aún puedo estudiar música"

-"también debes considerar que quizás, aunque sus métodos no sean los correctos se preocupa por ti"- sonrió el mayor, consiguiendo que la culpa volviese a caer en la espalda de Rei como un yunque –"deberías hablar con él sobre eso primero~"

-"Jing ¡deja de darme respuestas ambiguas y ayúdame a elegir!"- chilló en su asiento y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos con un aura azul creciendo ampliamente a su alrededor.

Jing solo dio unas palmaditas en su hombro -"estarás bien…"- sonrió levantándose de su asiento y tirando los platos desechables –"disfruta este día con Kai, te ayudará a decidir…"- hizo ademan –"voy a revisar esa tienda…"

Sonó el celular de Rei por lo que se apresuró a mirar el contacto de la llamada entrante, su corazón dio un vuelco, porque creía que se trataba del ruso pero en su lugar era Brooklyn…

* * *

_Hello, hello, baby_  
_You called, I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service_  
_In the club, you see, see_  
_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

* * *

Tragó saliva y optó por entrar dentro de una farmacia porque presumía sería menos ruidoso que el puesto de rollos de canela. Subió la tapa de su celular y lo llevó a su oído con gesto nervioso –"¿Broo~?"-trató de que su voz no titubeara

-"kitten, ¿te sientes mejor?"- sonrió del otro lado de la línea, Rei tenía un ligero tick ¿qué si se sentía bien? ¡Andaba tonteando en un centro comercial!

-"ah no mucho…creo que…"- tosió un par de veces –"voy a tener un resfriado"- tosió de nuevo

-"¿de verdad? Bueno, es que las prácticas en el parque no te han sentado bien entonces"- explicó el inglés –"deberías buscar un mejor sitio para practicar guitarra…"

Tosió –"sí…quizás… ¿y tú?"

-"el día es gris sin ti, Kitten"

Aquella declaración saco una sonrisa por parte del chino –"¿ah sí?"

-"Sí, he terminado todas mis obligaciones por hoy y me encuentro terriblemente aburrido"- suspiró el inglés –"preferiría estar contigo"

La culpa de Rei de yunque pasó a montaña –"bueno…pero se me pasara, es solo un resfriado"-dijo condescendiente paseándose ahora por la farmacia mirando los frascos de las medicinas sin prescripción con desinterés

-"tienes razón, mientras, yo podría buscar tu universidad y así descansas…"- explicó con calma –"no tienes muy buen juicio para estas cosas sano, imagínate si estás resfriado, harías un desastre…"

Tosió un par de veces –"¿estás cosas?"

-"planes a futuro, responsabilidades, objetivos realistas…."- comenzó –"me gustaría a veces que tuvieses los pies más en la tierra, pero no te preocupes kitten, si estás a mi lado no dejaré que cometas ningún error"

bueno, del Himalaya pasamos de vuelta a un yunque.

-"…claro…"- suspiró, y el que pensaba que el irrealista era Jing –"gracias…Broo~"

-"de nada, Kitten"- dijo el inglés en tono animado –"I love you, te dejaré para que descanses"

-"hm, gracias Broo….me…too"- dijo arrastrando las palabras –"adiós…"-y colgó de mala gana suspirando mientras se paseaba por el pasillo ¿ahora era demasiado soñador? No es que fuese muy realista pero definitivamente tampoco era tan cabeza de chorlito. Refunfuñó por el pasillo hasta alzar su vista y notar a alguien charlando con un encargado, alguien que definitivamente no quería ver en esos momentos:

¡Brooklyn estaba en la misma farmacia que él!

Corrió pasillo abajo antes de que le viese, pero juraría que este se volteó ¿qué haría? ¿Por todos los dioses, qué demonios haría? ¡Le acababa de mentir a su novio descaradamente por una malcriadez! Pasó por el pasillo de los cosméticos ahora y solo se detuvo un segundo al notar un espejo para probar los productos. ¡Donde tuvo la idea de su vida!

De un tirón se quitó la cinta blanca de su cabello y la metió a toda prisa en su bolso bandolero (robado del guardarropa de Jing), dejó su cabello caer e intentó peinarlo con sus dedos mientras continuaba avanzando, pues como en la película de "tiburón" podía ver ese cabello naranja por encima de los estantes, buscándole…

Sin que le viesen los encargados, tomó un delineador negro y dibujo con maestría los dos pequeños lunares que su hermano tenía, volvió a peinarse y ahora entendía porque Jing se quejaba de los pinchos de su cabellera negra. Buscó que el aire entrara a sus pulmones y se fingió indiferente y rezó, ¡oh dios!, como rezó porque Masefield ni le encontrara.

-"oh…Jing"- dijo Masefield a sus espaldas y Rei tenía deseos de gritar.

-"¡Brooklyn!"- sonrió Rei intentando imitar el dulce tono de su hermano y llevaba sus dedos a su cabello: un gesto que al parecer su hermano mayor no podía ocultar y los diferenciaba–"ara…. ¿qué haces en este lugar?"- sonrió un poco nervioso

-"Rei dijo que se sentía algo mal…"- dijo el pelirrojo mirándole fijamente, a lo que Rei miró en otra dirección y asintió lentamente

-"¡es…verdad!"- dijo el chino juntando sus manos –"Aunque, le di un té y seguro en unas horas no tardara en mejorarse…"- es verdad, Rei recordaba que no importa qué clase de enfermedad rara les atacara, Jing aparecería con algún té de dios sabe dónde y todo se mejoraría.

Masefield esbozó una levísima sonrisa que intentó disimular y extendió su mano a una caja de antigripales que estaba por encima de la cabeza de Rei –"creo que mejor le llevaré esto…"- dijo el inglés sacudiendo la pequeña caja que además, era parte de las muchas medicinas que su familia producía –"seguro lo necesita…"

Rei parpadeó mirándole y luego la caja con el pensamiento de… un minuto, ¿Brooklyn estaba insinuando delicadamente que los tés de Jing no servían para nada? Quizás era su imaginación.

-"¿y tu?"- preguntó el ingles mirando a la imitación de Jing luego de observarle un poco

-"¡hago compras!"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, Masefield siguió mirándole

-"¿en una farmacia? Creí que preferías medicinas más…simples"

Rei parpadeó y maldijo la afición de Jing por la medicina, farmacología o dios sabría que demonios de botánica y plantas medicinales –"pues, vine más por una crema para manos pero Zhong quería unas pastillas para sus dolores de cabeza recurrentes"- dicho esto tomó el primer acetaminofen que se cruzó en su camino–"y ya está~"

-"ya veo…"- dijo el inglés suspirando –"bueno, creo que es mejor que me marche a ver a Rei y le lleve esto"- levantó su caja –"antes de que su resfriado empeore"- dijo esto caminó un poco –"nos vemos Jing, suerte con tus exámenes de admisión para farmacología…"- Rei ignoraba que había dicho esto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras caminaba.

-"ara…¡gracias!"- sonrió levantando un poco su mano y luego vaciando todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta dar con el suelo. Intentó regular los latidos de su corazón y miró su celular, faltaba al menos media hora y Brooklyn…

Se levantó de golpe, ¡Brooklyn iría a su casa! ¡Pero él no estaba allí! Y en veinte minutos finalmente podría reunirse con Kai (y a estas alturas no quería cancelarle por nada del mundo). Buscó su celular en su bolso con toda prisa y le marcó a Jing, pues había tenido (otra) una idea brillante.

-"¿Xiao-Rei?"- habló del otro lado de la línea –"¿dónde estás?"- preguntó –"encontré una chaqueta muy lind-"

-"¡necesito que vayas ya a casa!"

-"¿ara?"

-"¡Brooklyn va hasta allá y mi cita con Kai es en veinte minutos!"

Jing dio una risita –"entonces ¿si es una cita?"

-"¡Jing!"

-"oh…pero estoy en medio de la fila"

-"¡Jiiiiiiiing~~ te lo ruego por favooor~~ Reemplázameeee~~!"- chilló Rei del otro lado de la línea consiguiendo que el corazón de su hermano mayor se ablandara considerablemente, no que fuese algo difícil de hacer.

-"…"- suspiró –"¡quiero que tú me compres la chaqueta! ¡Es roja con botones negros! ¡no hay excusas Xiao-Rei! ¡Saldré para allá!" -

-"¡xie xie!" –agradeció del otro lado de la línea, poniéndose de pie ya mucho más animado y listo para su encuentro con Kai

Jing por su parte había dejado la chaqueta en otro lado de la tienda, rezando porque su hermano la viera cuando decidiera comprársela y despidiéndose de la hermosa cachemira casi como quien deja a un hijo. Salió del centro comercial y buscó con la vista un taxi, pero al parecer todos estaban ocupados pues no consiguió ninguno, suspiró exasperado y notó entonces a lo lejos el enorme hotel cinco estrellas que se alzaba orgulloso entre los edificios de Tokio.

Lógicamente, si se trataba de un hotel debían tener taxis aparcados y en el peor de los casos la parada de autobuses estaba cerca, así que corrió en esa dirección.

Por otro lado en ese hotel, Kai bajaba del elevador como si nada hubiese sucedido pero apenas y consiguió dar pasos en el lobby antes de que su primo le detuviese con un "¿a dónde te diriges?"

Hiwatari (porque recordemos su primo es Korovin) se giró a verle con el ceño fruncido –"no te interesa…"- le contestó, pero sus palabras ni rasguñaron a la pared de hielo siberiana que estaba frente a él. Intentó ignorarle y seguir con su camino

-"es una reunión importante, no puedes marcharte de esa forma…"- continuó el ruso de ojos negros siguiéndole hasta que ambos dieron a parar fuera del hotel, más específicamente, a la acera –"van a hablar sobre tu compromiso…"

-"no me interesa ese estúpido compromiso…"

Su primo le miró en silencio y sin inmutarse, lo cual se traducía a: "a nadie le importa que no te interese" después de esos segundos de silencio volvió a -"es tu responsabilidad"

El tick que Kai creía perdido reapareció con más fuerzas y miró al otro de brazos cruzados y abriendo sus labios dispuesto a contestarle de mala forma pero antes de si quiera pronunciar palabra una especie de ráfaga negra y blanca había caído encima a su primo quien dio contra el suelo.

Podría resumirse en, Pokémon salvaje aparece y utiliza tacleo para derribar a ruso pero mejor hagamos un flashback para explicar lo sucedido: Jing partió del centro comercial a toda prisa, esquivando a los transeúntes con muchos "disculpe" "permiso" "si me disculpa" "perdone" y demás palabras asociadas, finalmente salió de la calle más transitada y dio con la acera del hotel que, al estar prácticamente vacía le dio la libertad de correr a sus anchas. Por supuesto, el chino cabeza de chorlito no contaba con que dicho hotel se encontraba en bajada, dándole una velocidad alarmante mientras corría justamente en dirección a dos rusos con traje conversando en la entrada, los cuales intentó esquivar o al menos detenerse, pero ya es bien sabido por la ley de Murphy que siempre habrá una roca en el lugar menos indicado, la cual golpeó su pie y le catapultó por el aire justo encima del susodicho primo de Kai.

Cayendo ambos en el suelo de golpe y creando, para sorpresa de la humanidad, una expresión de sorpresa en Kai, con sus ojos rojos abiertos como platos.

El atacante se incorporó con pesadez y la sorpresa de Kai desapareció lentamente al notar de quien se trataba (pues de la familia Kon, no parecía descabellado una situación como esa). Jing miró a Kai un tanto sonriente –"ah…Kai"- aunque claro está, notó entonces debajo suyo un ruso de cabello negro que le miraba con ganas de querer matarlo –"¡perdone! ¡mil veces perdón, señor!"

Kir Korovir no tenía más de diecisiete años pero con su cara amargada y angular, su cuerpo de huesos grandes debajo de su traje con corbata, le subían muchos años. El ceño de este se frunció aún más al escuchar aquello: definitivamente quería matar a ese chino.

-"¿a qué estás jugando?"- siseó irritado con ganas de golpearle, aunque al parecer conocía a su primo, apenas dijo esto el otro se quitó de golpe de encima suyo

-"¡no estoy jugando!"- balbuceó nervioso Jing y miró de reojo a Kai –"venía corriendo y tropecé… no sabía que Kai estaba allí…no es que hubiese querido caerte encima"- ciertamente no era su intención pero no habría estado del todo mal –"¡disculpe!"- hizo una viva reverencia después de eso.

-"entonces preferiste caerme encima en su lugar…"

Jing abrió los labios y negó levemente con la cabeza, no, realmente hubiese preferido caerle encima a Kai pero solo optó por mirar al japonés con cara de "sálvame de este…"

-"solo fue un accidente, Kir"- suspiró Hiwatari a lo que Jing sonrió levemente y pensó en lo mucho que envidiaba a Rei

-"¡Rei te está esperando!"- cambió el tema Jing y buscó con su mirada algún taxi que tomar –"…yo, lo lamento, debo ir a casa…"

-"así que eso es más importante para ti…"- terció Kir frunciendo más el ceño mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa –"por eso saliste sin razón"-refunfuñó otro poco –"que irresponsable..."

Kon parpadeó ante la palabra reunión y miró entonces los trajes, marcando mentalmente que Kai subía en puntos al tener la característica: "muy adinerado".

-"sabes…"- dijo acercándose levemente y hablando cerca de su oído –"Rei canceló la cita con Masefield por ti"- sonrió cómplice –"te está esperando"

Era la manera del de ojos dorados de sacar pompones y decir "¡vamos Hiwatari conquista a Rei!" y funcionó puesto que aludido asintió sonriendo un poco –"iré ahora mismo…"- dio unos pasos lejos de allí y se giró solo un poco a mirar a Korovin –"y sé que puedes encargarte mejor de esto…"- dicho esto se alejó prácticamente corriendo, no dándole tiempo al primo de contestarle

Jing sonrió ampliamente y buscó caminar al taxi claro que, dos ojos negros se habían clavado en el con tanto desprecio que su sangre se heló –"espera…"- dijo Korovin, aquello parecía más una orden que otra cosa

-"…."- el rostro azul de Jing asintió levemente –"¿sí?"

-"explícame como le conoces…"

-"es…pues, amigo de mi hermano…"- dijo dando pasos lejos de él en dirección al taxi salvador –"yo…de verdad tengo que irme…"

-"un amigo no es tan importante como para dejar una reunión…"-terció escudriñándole

-"… ¡tengo que irme!"- chilló el chino haciendo ademan con la mano y huyendo por su vida hasta uno de los taxis, casi rogándole al taxista que fuese a toda prisa. Korovin le miró marcharse y suspiró entrando de vuelta al hotel, ahora tendría que cubrir los errores de su estúpido e irresponsable primo.

* * *

Hiwatari por su parte desanudo su corbata y abrió los botones de su traje para luego despeinar su cabello y llevarlo al frente de su cara como siempre hacía. Si esta escena fuese reproducida en cámara lenta se vería un joven, tan atractivo que debe ser ilegal, desarreglándose mientras caminaba y conseguía que todas las mujeres se voltearan a mirarlo con las bocas abiertas.

Ignorando el mundo a su alrededor logró divisar a lo lejos, sentado en una de las fuentes del centro comercial a Rei quien tenía un disfraz de Jing bastante convincente a simple vista. –"¿Rei?"-preguntó una vez estuvo frente a él sonriéndole levemente.

-"¡Kai!"- Rei dio un brinco desde su asiento y avanzó hasta el, aunque parpadeó un par de veces confundido –"¿puedes diferenciarnos? Hasta me maquille los lunares de Jing…"

-"Recien vi a Jing y dijo que esperabas aquí, así que obvio eras tú…"- sonrió un poco –"¿por qué estás disfrazado como él?"

-"es que…de niños jugábamos a esto y se me ocurrió que sería gracioso…"- dijo nervioso y con rostro de culpa, limpiándose el maquillaje con el dorso de su mano

-"¿ah si?"- preguntó sonriente el ruso, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza si se le quiere algo arrogante –"¿seguro es solo por eso?"- esa pregunta hizo ruborizar a Rei que asintió repetidas veces

-"bueno, ya…"- terció, ahora buscando la cinta que alguna vez había tirado en su bolso y amarrado su cabello en una coleta, porque la idea de una trenza parecía imposible sin ayuda –"no puedo decírtelo…"- sonó entonces su celular y se apresuró a buscarlo odiando a los dioses si se trataba de Brooklyn...

* * *

_Stop callin', stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_  
_Stop telephonin' me!_  
_Im busy!_

* * *

-"Brooklyn!"- definitivamente maldijo a los dioses, Kai le miraba con atención y con la sonrisa mas burlona que podía permitirse ese inexpresivo rostro

-"Kitten, llame a tu casa y nadie contesta…"

-"¿ah sí? No he escuchado nada…creo que me quede dormido…"- dijo con un tick alejándose de Hiwatari en vano y sentía como si dios le escribiera con un marcador sharpie en la frente: "mentiroso y dobleplayer"

Brooklyn guardó silencio por unos minutos y luego suspiró –"como fuese, iré para allá Kitten"

-"ah…me gustaría dormir un poco más…"- dijo Rei nervioso pero sintió del otro lado una especie de bufido de Masefield

-"Si estás enfermo iré a cuidarte, kitten…"- terció –"me niego a que mi novio no tenga ninguna atención si está enfermo…"

-"¡Jing me dio un té!"- alegó en su defensa pero se hizo silencio del otro lado de la línea

-"por favor Kitten, no quiero hablar de tu familia….nos veremos en un rato…te amo"- y colgó y Rei palideció y luego se giró para notar la sonrisa de Kai.

Rei abrió la boca para reclamarle pero Kai había dado un paso hasta él y alzado su rostro, besando la mejilla mal maquillada para terminar de quitar el lunar falso –"me alegra mucho habernos visto hoy…"- susurró –"lo que has hecho me hace feliz…"

Aquello derritió a Rei de sobremanera y sus piernas eran ahora gelatina –"y…yo no hice nada…"- dijo intentando separarse y buscando cambiar el tema "-por cierto, te ves bien de traje…"

-"¿debería seguirlo usando para nuestras próximas citas?"- sonrió el ruso sin dejar de sostener su rostro ¡era ahora o nunca! Besaría a Rei hoy o dejaba de llamarse Kai Hiwatari.

-"¿c…c…c…citas?"- preguntó azorado –"¿no es esto mas como una reunión…casual?"- sonrió nervioso

-"Si, citas…tendremos muchas ahora"- tomo mechones de cabello entre sus dedos y susurró sobre sus labios –"esto es una cita…"

La culpa de Rei no podía aumentar aún más, así que por primera vez en la tarde quiso escuchar a su moral desviando el rostro –"sabes Kai…yo tengo novio"- musitó –"esto…está mal…"

Kai sonrió ampliamente y fue hasta su oído ahora –"sé mío entonces, solo mío"- Rei se estremeció un poco ahora que le abrazaba –"y no tendrás que disfrazarte de tu hermano para verme…"

Rei se tambaleó un poco –"quizás debería irme…"

-"respóndeme algo ¿te gusto no es así?"- preguntó mirándole atento y ahora que Rei tenía sus labios entreabiertos aprovechó para juntar aún más sus rostros a punto de finalmente llevar a cabo el tan esperado beso

-"¡Kai! ¡Rei!"

Alguien, no, Max Tate apareció de repente y abrazó a Rei y el beso se vio interrumpido ¡de nuevo! Giró su rostro y el idiota de Kinomiya también estaba. Tenía un tick, no, quería tener una Makarov como su tía y dispararles y arrojar sus cuerpos a un cesto de basura.

-"¡eh! Oigan ¿van al cine? ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?"- preguntó Max halando a Rei lejos de los otros dos con rostro sonrojado y algo nervioso

-"¿qué sucede Max?"- susurró Rei una vez estuvo algo lejos

-"es que Takao me ha puesto nervioso…"

-"a mi Kai me pone nervioso…"- agregó, luego de esa confesión ambos se miraron fijamente y se dieron cuenta que la mejor manera de salir "ilesos" de esta era permanecer juntos…

-"¡vayamos al cine!"- gritaron ambos al unísono mirando a sus acompañantes y luego caminando con sus brazos sobre sus hombros de lo más unidos (y lejos de sus "citas")

-"¿tenían que elegir este lugar para su cita?"- preguntó refunfuñando Hiwatari ahora caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con ganas de querer matar a Max

-"ni me lo digas viejo…"- suspiró un tanto sombrío Takao siguiéndoles

Al parecer Kai tenía que considerar cambiarse el nombre, porque el besar a Rei parecía imposible ahora….


	9. What if 4:05

_Bien, el fin de semana me eché a morir y por eso me disculpo o_o quería subir un capítulo ayer pero este se tornó muy largo (y no tengo la más mínima idea de porqué! Quizás es, porque como a todo mundo estos dos últimos días me deprimí un poco porque mi autoestima superapesta. ¡eeeen fin!)_

_Las canciones de Emilie autumn no me pertenecen. Ni beyblade :D el ocio es mío solito. Coloqué la traducción de la canción para que todos viesen que ¡ey! ¡combinan! :D "¿qué si el gatito Kon esta fuera de personaje?" "¿Qué si la escritora está loca?" juasjuasjuas._

_Me alegra que sigan leyendo hasta ahora, siempre me preocupa que se me vaya la mano de clichés y al final a nadie le guste jajaja ¡muchas! ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ¡yo estoy que me mato por lo cursi que a veces es esto! jajajajaja, _

_Pasando a otras noticias, los romances entre los "Reis" y los "Kais", ya están por venir..jajaja. tengo que tener cuidado de no desviarme mucho. Recordemos, los Reis son que tendrán "pareja" aquí (además de los originales) son Sheng, Zhong, Jing. Y sus Kais respectivos son: Yerik, Jov y Kir._  
_Sheng y Yerik son de dioses del cielo (esta en el perfil de kotoko-noda), Zhong y Jov …. Vale, eran de noches silenciosas pero los cambiamos así que no tienen fic ahora ¡gomen!. Y Jing y Kir son los dos psicóticos de la flor dorada. Yu es un mini Rei basado en el de relámpago de fuego hmm...si también quieren una pareja pa' el no más voten? :D_

_bien, ya estoy hablando muchas tonteras ¡me fui! Disfruten. Debo regresar a limpiar el desastre que llamo cuarto._

* * *

**What if.**

* * *

**Here you sit on your high-backed chair**  
**Wonder how the view is from there**  
**I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit**  
**Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor**  
_/Aqui estás sentado, en tu silla de respaldo alto_  
_Me preguntó cómo es la vista desde ahí_  
_No podría saberlo porque me gusta sentarme_  
_en el suelo, sí, en el suelo/_

* * *

Apagó la radio, ya Jing había terminado de usar una cantidad considerable de base sobre sus lunares para ocultarlos, además de más polvo de su madre para enrojecer sus mejillas para crear una creíble apariencia febril, seguido de dos pequeñísimos taponcitos para su nariz que procurarían que respirara por su boca y por supuesto hablara un poco diferente. Tomó un peine y buscó aumentar el volumen de su cabello que siempre se empeñaba en ocultar y que a Rei ni le importaba.

Suspiró y miró en el espejo, sí, era un disfraz bastante convincente de su hermano, luego de robar su ropa e imitar su cabello. Tomó una manta de la habitación del susodicho y la colocó encima para dar apariencia de que moría de frío. Bajó a la sala para echarse en el sofá y esperó lo inevitable, la puerta timbrando.

Abrió la puerta con rostro cansado y le sonrió un poco al invitado –"Broo~"- dijo imitando el tono de Rei, el inglés se acercó a abrazarle e intento besarle pero Jing colocó su mano entre ambos rostros –"no, estoy resfriado…"

-"Kitten, mi familia es una de las más grandes compañías farmacéuticas…"- dijo cargándole y depositándole en el sofá sobre sus piernas –"una pequeña gripe no sería molestia en lo absoluto, la detendría antes de que apareciera…"- dicho esto forzó un beso en los labios de ambos.

El mundo de Jing dio vueltas y pensaba llamar a Rei para gritarle que quería una bufanda que hiciera juego con la hermosa chaqueta de cachemira que había dejado abandonada. Siguió el beso con torpeza, valiéndose de que era un buen actor. –"no me gustaría que te contagies…"- continuó con eso, mirando a otro lado

Brooklyn suspiró y sacó la pequeña caja de antigripales que había comprado anteriormente en la farmacia –"…toma una y se te pasara"

Jing, que ya es bien sabido es adepto a estudiar farmacología abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver la caja –"oh…pero Jing me ha dicho antes que esas pastillas tienen demasiados efectos secundarios"

No es que Jing no creyese en la ciencia moderna ni fuese anticuado, al contrario, siempre leía sobre todas las noticias relacionadas con ello pero su meta como profesional en el área era, crear compuestos para medicinas de origen natural o la rama de la farmacología: **farmacognosia**. Al ser un adepto en el tema, sabía de antemano que, aunque Brooklyn fuese novio de su hermano y tuviese una gran compañía, tenían una enorme demanda encima por la muerte de un ruso importante (ni idea como se llamaba, algo que rimaba con nesov) que utilizó esos medicamentos. El tema había sido tabú para Jing y nunca mencionó nada a Rei pero, ni en esas circunstancias se metería algo así a la boca.

-"¿qué te dijo Jing?" –Preguntó entrecerrando sus orbes jade sobre él y sosteniendo su rostro con cuidado –"de verdad, ¿vas a creerle más a tu hermano que a mí?"

Jing parpadeó ¿qué significaba eso?

-" ¿por qué no…?"- preguntó nervioso –"mi hermano es muy listo…"- se permitió decirse y después de esto obligaría a Rei a decir "y generoso amable y con buen sentido de la moda y le regalaré todos mis ahorros en ropa"

Brooklyn suspiró un poco y acarició su cabeza –"solo es un poco más soñador que tu…"- miró en otra dirección –"pero ambos necesitan aprender a ser realistas, es por eso que ya decidí a cual universidad atenderás…"

Jing abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y se incorporó mirando a Masefield –"¿realistas?"- siseó mirándole a lo que el inglés se extraño por esa expresión.

Jing tenía una característica muy particular, normalmente su personalidad podía ser considerada como una princesa de Disney saltando felizmente por un campo lleno de flores… hasta que le decías algo que no quería escuchar o las cosas no salían como lo planeado, de allí la frase "Jing está loco", sus reacciones variaban considerablemente: podía arrancar a llorar desconsoladamente u optar por entrar en cólera como el buen gato Kon que era.

-"…Kitten…"

Colocó la palma de su mano frente a él para que no siguiera hablando y tomo aire –"Broo, aclaremos algo…"- comenzó incorporándose –"te amo, hemos sido novios por casi un año…y soy feliz a tu lado…"

Masefield le miró con ojos bien abiertos, parpadeando –"creo que tienes fiebre…"

-"pero pondré en claro algunas cosas…"- comenzó enumerando –"de novio, estas pasando a controlador petulante…"- dijo con el ceño fruncido –"yo tengo sueños, sí, tengo muchos sueños y no puedo pensar que todo es fútil solo porque mi familia no es…exactamente adinerada…o no soy la reencarnación de mozart"

-"…después de cinco hijos nadie lo s—"

-"PERO, mis padres se aman y se apoyan mutuamente …"- le interrumpió –"es por eso que somos cinco hermanos y aunque nos insultemos constantemente nos queremos"

Brooklyn parpadeó de nuevo –"¿estás diciéndome esto porque dije que Sheng debería ir a prisión o que los videojuegos solo traerían mal promedio en Yu?"- suspiró –"fue solo una opinión…

Jing quería ahocarlo. –"¡no!"- chilló, es decir ahora sí, también esa sería una razón –"te lo estoy diciendo porque si quiero a alguien a mi lado, debe ser alguien que me apoye y me entienda y no intente controlar mi vida…"

-"kitten, como tu novio no puedo dejar que cometas errores, de por sí hago mucho para poder salir contigo…"- suspiró –"si quieres que mis padres te acepten…"

-"pues en lugar de hacer tanto, Broo…"- dijo Jing levantándose –"empieza por entenderme…"- una vez dicho esto se fue de la sala hasta su habitación y tirando la puerta de su cuarto, hasta darse cuenta que era el cuarto de Rei al que tenía que entrar por lo que tuvo que regresarse y arruinar su escena dramática.

No hace falta decir que la escena cambió drásticamente a un inglés saliendo histérico de la residencia Kon pues Masefield ni se molestaría en perseguir a "Rei" por su casa. Pasadas unas cuatro horas de la hermosa velada, Rei llegó prácticamente desplomándose en el suelo y con el alma saliendo por su boca, suspiró y luego caminó a la cocina guiado por el aroma de maravillosas galletas recién horneadas…

y pastelillos, y pudding y, suficiente azúcar para matar a alguien de diabetes –"¿qué paso?"- preguntó Rei untando su dedo en el glaseado de un muffin y mirando a Jing con un delantal.

-"pues yo horneo cosas…y tu peleaste con Brooklyn" –respondió el gemelo mayor y se giró a ver a Rei –"promete que vas a matarme si consigo novio así de controlador"

-"¡qué hiciste qué!"- Rei corrió a su cuarto a buscar su teléfono, pero Jing le siguió dejando la crema pastelera a un lado –"¡oww! ¡Jing! ¡no podías hacerme un favor!"

-"'¡te hice un favor!"- chilló Jing alcanzando a Rei y tomándole de los hombros –"¡te gusta Kai!"

Rei bajó el rostro culpable –"pero es solo porque peleo con…"

-"¡no!"- le sacudió Jing –"¿por qué no me dijiste que decía esa clase de comentarios?"- se exasperó –"prácticamente Brooklyn cree que eres un tonto y no puedes tomar tus propias decisiones y ¡nos insulto!"

-"¡tu fuiste el que dijo que el intentaba ayudarme!"

-"¡pero no puedes dejar que te diga algo así!"- tomó aire –"intenta hablar con él, pero tiene el ego tan alto que dudo que te escuche…"- suspiró- "eres demasiado para él Xiao-Rei…"- y pensó un poco- "y tienes un ruso alto y sexy que se desvive por ti"- tomó sus manos –"dime por favor que serás razonable y lo elegirás a él"

-"¿tu crees?"- balbuceó el chino a lo que recibió un abrazo de Jing

-"oww…todo saldrá bien e irás a Geidai, yo te ayudaré, ahora mis ahorros los usaré en eso…"- dijo luego de separarse –"…después de que me des esa chaqueta!"

-"manipulador…."- dijo frunciendo el ceño y suspiró rascando su hombro. Jing había bajado de cuenta nueva las escaleras para canalizar su ira en la creación de dulces.

Ahora solo tenía que hablar con Brooklyn.

Se echó sobre su cama y buscó su teléfono móvil para mandar un mensaje a Brooklyn, pero ¿Qué le diría? Quizás primero debía dedicarse a preguntar qué palabras exactas había usado Jing para que se disparara una pelea, hizo ademan de levantarse pero el pitito de un mensaje nuevo le hizo detenerse.

Brooklyn escribía: "Kitten, espero que tu comportamiento irracional no te repita"

Rei suspiró y tomó el celular y escribió con torpeza "no me sentía bien, ¿crees que podamos hablar mejor sobre esto mañana?"

Brooklyn terció al móvil a los pocos minutos, mientras Rei quitaba su ropa para darse un baño –" ¿sobre esto? Quiero que dejes tus ideas irracionales y tus insultos" Rei suspiró y deshizo su cola de caballo, recibió otro mensaje –"¿no ves todo lo que hago por ti?"

Rei suspiró y escribió de nuevo mientras la bañera se llenaba–"Brooklyn, hablamos mañana durante el almuerzo…"

Se dio un largo baño con sus audífonos y el Ipod a una distancia prudencial para colocar Emilie autumn.

* * *

**If you like we could play a game**  
**Let's pretend that we are the same**  
**But you will have to look much closer**  
**Than you do, closer than you do**  
_/ Si quieres podríamos jugar un juego_  
_Finjamos que somos lo mismo_  
_Pero vas a tener que mirar mucho más cerca_  
_de lo que lo haces, más cerca de lo que lo haces/_

* * *

La mañana del lunes no tardó en llegar y Rei apenas y pudo digerir su té con leche y sus bollos de arroz al vapor. Miraba de reojo a sus hermanos y sopesaba de cuando en cuando si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no–"sobre…terminar con Brooklyn…"- comenzó

-"¿qué esperas? ¿Una fotografía? ¿la prensa nacional?"- preguntó Sheng comiendo

-"¿ustedes de verdad piensan que Kai es mejor?"- musitó Rei con cuidado mirándolos a todos, los cuales le miraron con cara de "duh, es obvio" y asintieron con cuidado

-"multimillonario…"- comió Sheng y bebió media taza de té- "más que Masefield"

-"altas calificaciones y manejo de más de tres idiomas…"- bebió té Zhong

-"no olvides bien parecido y con buen gusto~"- continuó Jing sonriente

-"no es un idiota"- dijo simplemente Yu quitando las hojas de loto de su bollo

-"¿se han dado cuenta que Brooklyn tiene exactamente lo mismo que eso?"- parpadeó Rei, dejando su recipiente de congee, a un lado. Todos callaron a excepción de Yu

-"no, Masefield sí es un idiota…"- dijo con toda la convicción del mundo

Rei sonrió levemente y despeinó a Yu –"ya, deja de decir eso de todo el mundo"- suspiró el chino –"me voy a clase"- se levantó de la mesa y buscó su bolso para colgarlo sobre su hombro y colocar los audífonos de su reproductor en sus oídos.

* * *

**And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore**  
**And I don't care what you think anyway**  
**'Cause I think you were wrong about me**  
**Yeah what if you were, what if you were**  
_/Y estoy demasiado cansado para quedarme aquí más tiempo_  
_Y de todas formas no me importa lo que piensas_  
_porque creo que estabas equivocado sobre mí_  
_Sí, y qué si fueras, y qué si fueras?/_

* * *

La clase transcurrió igual que siempre y Rei estaba más distraído que nunca, tanto que no prestó mucha atención a lo que hablaron del concierto de la escuela o que Kai había rozado su mano en más de una ocasión, sea por preguntarle algo, porque se le caía un lápiz o por demás situaciones cliché. Durante el descanso se despidió del grupo y buscó a Brooklyn con la mirada en su salón de clases, quien conversaba con los miembros del consejo estudiantil y no le había notado aún.

-"Brooklyn…"- intentó hablar Rei pero el inglés le miró con ojos bien abiertos, como sorprendido que fuese a buscarle hasta ese lugar.

-"Kitten…"- habló con cuidado –"¿sucedió algo?"

-"te dije que hablaríamos…hoy…"- sus ojos se pasearon por un microsegundo hacia los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil; Garland Siebald, Ming ming y Mystel. Quien le miraban más sorprendidos incluso que Masefield.

-"creo que ahora no es el momento"- siseó Masefield intentando parecer condescendiente y tomándole de sus hombros para separarle un poco del grupo –"y hemos hablado que mientras estoy ocupado con el consejo estudiantil no debes hablarme…"

Rei estaba un poco fuera de su órbita –"¿no peleamos ayer?"- quizás Jing exageró y le miró de reojo –"deberíamos resolverlo…"

-"tu comportamiento fue solo una malcriadez"- explicó Masefield –"no discutiré tonterías contigo, Kitten"- habló con calma e hizo ademan para volver a sus tareas –"sabes al final que tengo razón, así que todo estará bien…"- una vez dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regresó con sus compañeros

Rei se quedo plantado en medio del pasillo de la secundaria con ojos como platos mientras miraba a Masefield alejarse. Sus puños se cerraron pasado los primeros 30 segundos, al minuto frunció el ceño y gritó en medio del pasillo creando que todos los presentes se giraran a ver la escena:

-"¡Masefield eres un idiota!"

Grito el cual hasta el club de música había escuchado antes de subir al salón de prácticas, dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ocultaron tras la esquina del pasillo y miraron la escena con genuina curiosidad.

Masefield también desorbitó la vista e intentó dar otro paso e ignorarle antes de que más gente se diese cuenta de la escena: podía alegar demencia del chino, no es que los Kon estuviesen bien de la cabeza de todas formas.

-"¡es contigo!"- chilló –"¡voltea!"- dio un golpe al piso con su pie –"¡eres egocéntrico! ¡vanidoso! ¡y controlador!" –se giró y caminó en dirección al salón de música –"¡y terminamos!"

* * *

**And what if I'm a snowstorm burning**  
**What if I'm a world unturning**  
**What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep**  
**What if I'm the kindest demon**  
**Something you may not believe in**  
**What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep**  
_/ ¿Y qué si soy una tormenta de nieve quemándose?_  
_¿Qué si soy un mundo desenvolviéndose?_  
_¿Qué si soy un océano, demasiado bajo, demasiado profundo?_  
_¿Qué si soy el demonio más amable?_  
_Algo en lo que tal vez no creas_  
_¿Qué si soy una sirena cantando para que los caballeros se duerman?/_

* * *

Masefield se quedó de piedra y también a los treinta segundos se giró a ver a Kon luego de que había hecho semejante escena, pero este ni había volteado y ahora halaba a Takao y a Max de las muñecas rumbo al salón de prácticas. La única mirada que encontró fue la de Kai Hiwatari que tenía una sonrisa triunfante estampada en su cara tatuada.

Aquel gesto del ruso le sacó canas a Masefield y cerró los puños. Odiaba la escenita que acaba de hacer Kon pero sobre su cadáver el ruso se quedaría con algo que le pertenecía. Sus cavilaciones no duraron mucho puesto que Hiwatari desapareció al final del pasillo junto con el resto del grupo.

Rei subió las escaleras a grandes pasos y tomó su bajo, pasando la cuerda sobre su cabeza, afinándolo y empezando a practicar sin ver a nadie, Max le miró con rostro preocupado –"¿estás bien, Rei?"- preguntó el rubio sentándose en el banquillo de su teclado.

-"¡estoy bien!"- dijo el chino algo histérico –"es solo…¡estoy bien! …"

Max sonrió un poco y abrazó cariñosamente –"estoy seguro que tuviste una buena razón para gritar así"- dijo sonriendo, Rei se contagió del abrazo y luego giró su rostro para notar a Hiwatari mirándole fijamente, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera

-"¡toquemos algo!"- suspiró Rei separándose del rubio y tocando un poco con su bajo, a lo cual Max hizo lo mismo y tocó unas cuantas notas en su teclado siguiendo los acordes de Rei

* * *

**I know you've got it figured out**  
**Tell me what I am all about**  
**And I just might learn a thing or two**  
**Hundred about you, maybe about you**  
_Sé que ya lo descifraste_  
_Dime todo lo que soy_  
_Y quizás aprenda una o dos cosas_  
_Cientas acerca de ti, tal vez acerca de ti_

* * *

La práctica transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones, salvo que el ruso no despegaba sus ojos escarlata de los dorados, coloreando su tez en rosa durante todo el resto del día. Ahora que había dejado a Masefield ¿debería salir con Kai ya? Pero que falta de decencia, ¡hacía menos de un día que habían terminado!.

Caminó de vuelta a su casa con la puesta de sol tras su espalda. Takao, el jefe y Max conversaban sobre trivialidades, Daichi se había ido ya por su lado y el jefe dejó rápido el grupo pues no vivía lejos de la secundaria, Takao y Max se separaron también a vivir en direcciones opuestas. Rei reparó entonces que en realidad no sabía donde vivía Hiwatari pero dudaba que fuese cerca de él, al parecer al ruso no le importó sus pensamientos y solo le miró de reojo extendiendo su mano hasta la del chino, uniendo sus dedos en un cálido agarre.

Rei no se separó, solo se sonrojó y miró al suelo sonriendo levemente.

No hizo falta nada más, aunque no se profirieron palabras durante el camino al llegar a casa, Kai sostuvo el rostro de Rei con una de sus manos y le robó su aliento en un beso, mientras acariciaba su espalda con cuidado.

Rei dio un leve respingo y al separarse solo rozó sus labios una última vez y acarició el tatuaje sobre sus mejillas –"hasta mañana Kai…"

-"Rei…"- habló Kai sosteniendo sus manos y apoyando su frente sobre la del otro –"ahora, ¿si serías solo mío?"- preguntó sonriendo entre arrogante e impaciente

Rei se sonrojó y miró a otro lado –"Kai, tonto…termine con mi ex novio hace menos de cinco horas"- musitó y se giró a verle, pero el ruso no le soltaba y en su cara podía leerse "quería preguntártelo al segundo de terminar con él"

Rei rió y asintió levemente y buscó soltar sus manos de golpe y entrar a su casa, no sin antes sin ver a Hiwatari una vez más –"¡hasta mañana Kai!"- dijo a lo lejos con una sonrisa que curveaba sus labios, cerró la puerta con cuidado sin borrar su sonrisa.

El ruso suspiró y dio la vuelta, alzando una mano al aire en gesto "¡gane!"

* * *

**And what if I'm a weeping willow**  
**Laughing tears upon my pillow**  
**What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone**  
**What if I'm a toothless leopard**  
**What if I'm a sheepless shepherd**  
**What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home**  
_/¿Y qué si soy un sauce llorón_  
_ riendo lágrimas sobre mi almohada?_  
_ ¿Qué si soy un socialité que quiere estar solo?_  
_ ¿Qué si soy un leopardo sin dientes?_  
_ ¿Qué si soy un pastor sin ovejas?_  
_ ¿Qué si soy un ángel sin alas para volar a casa?/_

* * *

Rei rió ampliamente apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí y ocultó su rostro sonrojado tras sus manos hasta dar con el suelo incapaz de moverse, por un lado estaba molesto con Masefield y por el otro el ruso resultaba tan maravilloso que creía estar soñando. Zhong le miró desde las escaleras con una taza de té negro en sus manos y alzó una ceja –"termina la cena…"- fue todo lo que le dijo en chino antes de subir a su habitación e ignorar la falta de cordura de su hermano menor.

Rei asintió y caminó como flotando hasta la cocina, el baño, cuarto y luego la secundaria. Aquella nube rosa se negaba a alejarse de él, y el tener en la mañana a un ruso esperándole cerca de casa para ir juntos a clase ¡lo hacía todo aun mejor! Bien intento mantener la compostura y continuó su camino junto a su nuevo ¿novio? Aquello ya le hacía alucinar un poco.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal notó al pelirrojo Masefield, obviamente esperándole puesto que el inglés tenía la costumbre de llegar a clase muy temprano y ninguna otra cosa podía explicar que estuviese allí parado.

-"Kit…"- intentó llamarle, pero dos miradas fieras: rubí y oro le miraron de mala forma ante el hecho de siquiera proferir esa palabra –"Kon-kun"

Rei suavizó su rostro pero continuó su camino ignorando al inglés, hasta que por supuesto este se interpuso –"quisiera hablar contigo…"- Al decir eso Kai abrió la boca para contestarle de mala forma pero Rei se adelantó  
-"¿ahora si quieres hablar?"- preguntó alzando una ceja y haciendo ademan de caminar mientras halaba a Kai por su mano, Hiwatari sonrió un poco por eso.

-"por favor…"- pidió Masefield volviendo a interponerse –"no te voy a pedir que me perdones por lo de ayer, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante…"- esas palabras las profirió mirando de reojo a Hiwatari –"a solas, solo será unos minutos…"

Rei suspiró y miró a Kai por unos segundos con una leve sonrisa para que no peleara y luego a Masefield –"que sea rápido Masefield…"- dijo algo irritado y se alejó levemente, al menos lo suficiente para que Kai no escuchara como pidió.

-"sé que no quieres perdonarme pero deberías saber que no te hará bien salir con Kai…"- explicó Masefield con prisa mirando a Rei con gesto nervioso, el chino frunció el ceño

-"¡terminamos y aún así sigues dici—"- intentó decir pero Masefield continuó

-"la familia de Kai es peligrosa, más de lo que crees…"- puntuó –"sus negocios no son exactamente…legales"

-"¡adios Masefield!"- Rei se giró y caminó de cuenta nueva hasta Kai, mas el inglés logró proferir antes de que se marchara.

-"¡algo malo podría pasarle a tu familia!"

* * *

**  
********You don't know me  
Never will, never will  
I'm outside your picture frame  
And the glass is breaking now  
You can't see me  
Never will, never will  
If you're never gonna see  
**_/No me conoces_  
_ Nunca lo harás, nunca lo harás_  
_ Estoy fuera del marco de tu imagen_  
_ Y el vidrio se está rompiendo ahora_  
_ No puedes verme_  
_ Nunca lo harás, nunca lo harás_  
_ Si nunca vas a ver/_**__  
**

* * *

Rei le ignoró, se colgó del brazo de Kai y continuó caminando al salón. Kai se giró a verle y preguntó algo curioso de que la conversación no había durado ni dos minutos –"¿qué te dijo?"

-"tonterías…"- refunfuñó y le miró sonriendo un poco –"estoy feliz por lo que ha pasado" –entrelazó aún más sus dedos con los del otro y el de cabellos humo solo se inclinó para besarle con cuidado mientras le tomaba de la cintura

-"¡Kai! ¡si nos ven nos enviaran a detención!"- chilló Rei levemente aunque sonriendo

-"no importa…"

Que si les llevaban a detención, lo único que importaba ahora es que estaban juntos y Rei, jamás se había sentido más especial ahora que estaba en los brazos de Hiwatari.

* * *

**What if I'm the kindest demon  
Something you may not believe in  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep  
Sleep...  
Sleep… **


	10. A little less conversation 3:51

Bufff! Pero que largo ha quedado esto.

Disculpen la demora, tuve unos cuantos problemas personales y por eso no escribí, sumado a eso mi manga consume mi vida…en serio. Nunca creí que colorear páginas tardara tanto.

Lamento dar la noticia de que el lunes comienzo clases y este semestre tengo tesis entonces eh…me costará mucho, mucho, actualizar. Lo lamento =( en serio. (el consuelo es que al graduarme debería tener más tiempo libre? Si consigo un trabajo decente claro, Jajaja)

Este capítulo tenía unos pedacitos así que es lo que publico ahora…

He de aclarar, en este capítulo hay muchas escenas con dos personajes originales: Jing y Kir. Que son los mismos de la flor dorada (y de mi manga pork soy fail) eh…algo así. Sé que choca un poco pero **es solo por este capítulo que "son importantes"** después aparecerán en capítulos extra y cosas así que nadie está obligado a leer si no les gustan los OC nvn (lo cual es lógico considerando que estos son fan-fics)

estoy pensando en hacer historias(capítulos) extra con todos los demás: Zhong, Sheng, Jing y quizás Yu… ^v^por favor, si les gusta la idea dejen un review, y si quieren que me tire de un puente…también dejen review.

en fin, lo de siempre, beyblade no es mío yada yada. Y Noda, disculpa por todo, sé que soy maniática.

* * *

**A Little less conversation**

La vida no podría ser más perfecta, su familia se quedaría por más de un año en Japón, suficiente tiempo para graduarse junto a Rei, además su relación con el chino no podría ser mejor, cada segundo sentía que encontraba otra maravillosa virtud, era amable, cariñoso, talentoso, inteligente, astuto, gracioso…no alcanzaban los adjetivos.

Por supuesto estaban ciertos problemas de por medio como: Su familia. No es que hubiese nada malo por parte de los Korovin, su familia materna, sus tíos eran dos hombres con un carácter bastante sereno a pesar de que su abuelo Vlad solo era tan malo como Voltaire, su abuelo paterno, de hecho esos dos eran almas gemelas… ¡separados!… ¡dios pero qué asco!…Kai acababa de pensar en sus dos abuelos juntos.

En lo que estábamos, Los Hiwatari como buenos japoneses eran serios, centrados, responsables y les vendría bien dejar el sake y cambiarlo por el vodka a ver si se relajaban un poco. Desde que Kai tenía uso de memoria le habían comprometido con Satoko Yamato, una cabeza hueca con figura de florero…de niño el asunto le daba igual pero cuando le vio de nuevo a los catorce la odió con todo su ser, desde entonces se ha negado a ese compromiso y durante las últimas semanas con más ahínco.

Ya había discutido con su madre sobre aquello y Klara, bueno, pobre mujer ella intentaba oponerse a los dos hombres Hiwatari en vano, después de todo su compromiso con Susumo Hiwatari había sido también arreglado cuando niños. Aún así, cariñosa, como toda madre sabe ser, animaba a Kai a seguir con su maravillosa y normal adolescencia y que ya encontraría la manera de arreglar la situación incómoda, pensando además que Satoko estaba en Kyoto y mientras Voltaire y Susumo no se enteraran de su noviazgo con Rei no habría problema.

Por otro lado, a modo de pago por su labor de madre amorosa pedía un favor muy pero muy sencillo: Pasar el tiempo con sus primos. Pasa es las mejores familias, en las películas y en TNT, siempre que los familiares están de visita, se da por sentado que todos los primos de edades "contemporáneas" deben llevarse bien…cosa que muy pocas veces era cierta, como fuese, el elegido de la semana era Kir Ivanovich Korovin… ¡Kai hubiese preferido al malcriado de Jov! Y todo porque durante el desayuno su tía Irina, esposa de su tío Iván lo sugirió…

-"Kir…deberías salir con tu primo"- comenzó la mujer con su cara inexpresiva de ojos y cabello negro: era la misma expresión de Kir salvo que en una mujer.

-"¡es una idea maravillosa Irina!"- secundó Klara y miró a Kai –"podrías enseñarle la ciudad…"

Irina asintió y bebió café –"deberías salir más…"- dijo a su hijo –"Ivan está de acuerdo…"

Kai quería que pararan el mundo porque se estaba mareando, frunció el ceño, aunque no tanto como el susodicho Kir.

-"salgo lo suficiente y lo necesario"- alegó el ruso de ojos negros.

-"para tus cursos y la escuela…"- terció Irina sin cambiar su semblante

-"oh…vamos Kir…te encantará Tokio"- Klara miró entonces a Kai y le sonrió –"además Kai tiene muchos amigos aquí que estoy segura a Kir le encantará conocer" -Los dos jóvenes quedaron en silencio con ticks brotando sobre sus cejas y un aura azul rodeándoles, la mujer solo dio una risita nerviosa- "no sean así…se divertirán mucho…"

-"solo por esta vez…"- declaró Irina luego de untar mantequilla en su tostada

-"no más de dos horas…"- decretó Kir

-"tres…"

-"pero…"- Kai intentó explicar que hoy tendría una cita con Rei y definitivamente no tenía tiempo que perder con Kir, pero con el rostro de Irina y el susodicho sobre él se arrepintió de quejarse…simplemente saldría de esta lo más rápido posible –"hmph…como sea"

Y las dos mujeres sonrieron ampliamente mientras los dos primos iban en el auto (Kai solía pedir al chofer que le dejara lejos para así caminar, pero su primo era un vago sin remedio) hasta la casa del oriental.

Al llegar tocaron la puerta y la mirada despectiva de Kai hacia Kir era directamente proporcional con la cara de asco que este tenía. Refunfuñó de mal humor pero aquello desapareció al tener a Rei frente a él, era más efectivo que un rayo de sol, quien le abrazo con fuerza y riendo –"¡Kai! ¡llegaste temprano!"

Kai sostuvo su rostro con cuidado, sonriendo y le besó a pesar de tener público…un muy amargado público, quien carraspeó incómodo apenas notó la indecente muestra de afecto en el umbral.

-"ah…es"- suspiró Kai –"mi primo…Kir"

Rei rió un poco y saludó con la mano –"tienes una familia numerosa, Kai…"- la verdad es que la sonrisa no cabía en el rostro del chino puesto que Hiwatari era un misterio para él y saber un poco más le alegraba el día –"¡mucho gusto! ¡Soy Rei Kon!"

Kir respondió el saludo formal y miró de reojo a Hiwatari –"¿es por quién dejaste la reunión? …"

Rei abrió sus labios un poco tentado a preguntar qué clase de reunión tuvo exactamente Kai ese día pero su hermano gemelo le interrumpió.

-"Xiao-Rei hice gaaah!"- Jing casi dio un grito al notar a quien se encontraba en su entrada…el…bueno le bautizó como "el muchacho de mal carácter al cual le caí encima"

Rei miró a Jing y luego al primo de Kai –"¿se conocen?"

Kir miró a ambos durante unos microsegundos –"es difícil olvidarlo…"

Kai carraspeó en miras de sonar más cortés –"Kir tiene buena memoria…"

Rei parpadeó y miró a Kai, luego a Jing quien se había marchado nervioso a la cocina luego de sonrojarse. –"disculpen un momento, pasen y eh pónganse cómodos…"- se escudó antes de seguir al otro –"¿de dónde le conoces?"

-"es…al que le caí encima…"- dijo nervioso mirando una bandeja de galletas, Rei ignoró eso porque una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al tener la mejor de las mejores ideas

-"¡quédate con él!"- dijo el menor tomando sus manos y sonriendo –"quería ver una película a solas con Kai, ¿sí? ¿Lo harías?"

-"n…no…"- musitó nervioso

-"¡vamos!"- se asomó un poco desde la puerta –"¡dijiste que te gustaban los chicos malos…"- pensó un poco y agregó luego–"¡se ve malo!"

-"¡chicos malos con figura estructural cuero y quizás una motocicleta!"- chilló Jing y se asomó también luego –"…y… ¿no está algo gordito?"

-"es ruso…ha de tener huesos grandes…"- dijo Rei en su defensa-"además, si se ve…muy malo"

-"demasiado malo…"- se alejó de allí –"me da miedo…" –Pero Rei había optado por el poder del hermano menor: rogar.

-"por favor Jiiiiiiiing~" –Rei le miró sosteniendo su rostro –"dijiste que me apoyarías…

Jing tragó saliva nervioso…y después decían que él era el manipulador.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la justic….es decir…la sala de los Kon, la cual estaba decorada sencilla aunque con estantes llenos de libros, una televisión con sofás en color crema y la vista al comedor.

-"¿por qué me trajiste aquí?"- dijo cruzado de brazos el ruso.

-"no puedes quejarte, ya había planeado esto…"- alegó el mitad japonés frunciendo el ceño

-"no entiendo tus gustos…"- terció

-"mira…"- comenzó a decir Kai con ganas de ahorcarle –"ya había planeado esto… solo quiero estar con Rei unas horas este fin de semana…"- siseó irritado –"¿podrías quedarte con su hermano un rato?"

-"¿qué gano a cambio?"

Kai tenía un tick –"somos familia, ¿no puedes simplemente hacerlo?"

Se giraron al notar que los dos asiáticos salían de la cocina y se dirigían hacia ellos –"me pagarás por esto después"- fue lo que logró susurrar Kir en ruso antes de que se acercarán. Los cuatro se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Rei empujó con el codo a Jing y le señaló con la cabeza a Kir

-"…eh…"- sonrió nervioso Jing –"Kir…¿quieres té?"

-"oh Kai…"- Dijo Rei tomando sus manos –"hay algo que quiero mostrarte…"- miró a los otros dos –"será rápido…bajaremos en unos minutos…"-mintió descaradamente y Jing sintió que caminaba a su lecho de muerte con un ruso malhumorado.

Kai sonrió y asintió, no sin antes mirar de mala forma a su primo ordenando en silencio "al menos finge ser amable" dicho esto se marchó con su novio hasta su habitación.

* * *

Conocer la habitación del chino fue toda una experiencia para Hiwatari, quizás era algo pequeña pero ver las montañas de cds, afiches de bandas de rock o artistas, su bajo colocado limpiamente en una de las esquinas junto a un escritorio con una computadora, algunas chaquetas colocadas en un perchero junto con bufandas causaba una sensación de cercanía y calidez indescriptibles. Además todo tenía el aroma del asiático lo cual era embriagante y maravilloso.

La cama tenía un edredón azul y blanco donde Rei tomó asiento e invitó a Kai a sentarse a su lado, quien no tardó en hacerlo y besar su cuello con cariño.

-"es algo pequeño, pero espero estés cómodo…podríamos ver una película en el ordenador…"- señaló dicho aparato y le sonrió a Kai –"quería ver across the universe contigo…supuestamente todas las canciones son de los Beatles …"- en algún punto todo lo que decía Rei se desvaneció y en lo único que podía prestar atención el ruso era en los labios del asiático, carnosos y rosados que se movían lentamente con cada palabra –"Kai…¿me estás escuchando?" – preguntó Rei divertido pero la pregunta murió pues sus labios habían sido asaltados en un beso

Ambas bocas se probaron con cuidado, acariciándose en roces sutiles y entreabriéndose en suspiros que dieron entrada a sus lenguas para que se tocaran y enredaran con lentitud. El peso de Kai fue recostado en el chino, quién cayó de espalda en el colchón mirando al ruso a los ojos, volvió a entreabrir sus labios, los cuales fueron besados nuevamente mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera azul y empujaba más su boca contra la suya. Aquel gestó encantó a Hiwatari y presuroso llevo sus dedos hasta su rostro en una caricia, luego su cuello y finalmente los botones de la camisa de cuello chino, abriéndolos con torpeza para así deslizar sus labios por la barbilla de Rei y luego su cuello, depositando besos en toda la extensión y arrancando suspiros en el chino y jamás creyó que su voz podía escucharse más hermosa que cuando cantaba, era dulce, armoniosa y sensual.

Rei dio un respingo e intentó ladearse un poco –"mi hermano y tu …primo están abajo…"- dijo con rostro culposo entre susurros, aquella declaración fue ignorada pues uno de sus pezones había sido acariciado por la lengua de Kai. Gimió un poco más audible y llevó sus manos hasta su boca, intentando contenerse. Kai retiró su mano y la sostuvo enredando sus dedos

-"no, quiero escucharte…"

-"¡nos escucharán!"-se quejó Rei mirando a otro lado e inflando levemente sus mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza

-"habla bajo entonces…."- sonrió divertido Hiwatari volviendo a besarle, mientras Kon le abrazaba con cariño y acariciaba su espalda, una de sus piernas se movió a un lado y rodeó la masculina cintura, gesto que consiguió que el ruso suspirara y le deseara con más intensidad

Volvió a besar su cuello entonces…y Rei había mandado al diablo la película.

* * *

Jing había caminado a la cocina y ofrecido asiento al ruso, ahora que estaban cerca podía reparar que le llevaba más de media cabeza de altura y su nariz era ridículamente refilada, de hecho, su cara parecía tallada en piedra, literalmente.

-"hm… ¿quieres galletas con tu té?"- preguntó sonriendo nervioso, extendiéndole una taza de té servida y dejando la bandeja de galletas en el medio

-"supongo…"- respondió con desinterés el otro tomando la taza de té con desconfianza.

Algo de esta situación tenía un extraño deja vú.

-"¿…Pr….preferirías otro té?"- preguntó nervioso mirando ambas tazas con el rostro sonrojado, sí, había un extraño deja vú.

-"no…"- dijo mirando la taza hasta finalmente decidirse dar un sorbo sin mirar al chino el cual carraspeó y le miró curioso

-"y…vienes de Rusia ¿no?"- preguntó intentando sacar conversación –"… ¿cómo es…?"

-"fría…"- dijo seco y con esa respuesta parecía que una ola helada hubiese golpeado en la cara al de ojos dorados.

-"oh…"- dijo asintiendo un poco y carraspeó paseando sus dedos por su taza –"tienes…algún pasatiempo?"

-"ninguno…"- dijo y bebió otro poco de té.

oh sí, esa era definitivamente la mejor charla que había tenido en años, Jing susurró algo irritado (por no decir en chino) "¿le es tan desagradable estar aquí?"- refunfuñó hasta retomar su compostura sonriente –"¿qué te parece si…vemos una película en la sala?"

-"es desagradable…"- respondió seco y le encaró –"y más porque esos están haciendo tonterías…además no te pedí que acompañaras, si tanto te pesa no lo hagas…"

Jing se quedo desorbitado ¿el primo de Kai hablaba chino? Y japonés obviamente porque la conversa transcurría en ese idioma. Carraspeó –"Kai y Rei se quieren mucho y, si eres un familiar de Kai procuraré que tu…estancia sea lo más agradable posible…"

-"no es como si quisiese estar aquí…"- alegó el ruso, Jing suspiró

-"lo siento, he sido maleducado…"- dijo con algo de culpa.

Los ojos negros de Kir se reviraron y bufó con fastidio –"es solo un estúpido juego que Kai está empeñado en jugar, tarde o temprano el comenzará a tomar responsabilidades como un jefe de la mafia"- puntuó y bebió té –"este tipo de tonterías no van con él, ni con nadie de nuestra familia…así que te agradecería advirtieras a tu hermano que es mejor que continúe con su vida sin involucrarse con alguien como Kai…"

Jing parpadeó –"p…perdón…¿mafia?"

Korovin le miró fríamente y aquello heló al asiático aludido –"odio repetir las cosas así que escúchame bien…"- comenzó –"si sabes lo que es mejor para tu hermano debes advertirle que se aleje de Kai. Este juego terminará tarde o temprano, Kai tomará el lugar que le corresponde en la familia y se casará con su prometida…así es como debe ser"

Jing seguía sin tragárselo, ¿en qué momento le habían anotado para el casting del padrino? –"¿de verdad son de la mafia?"

-"¿crees que soy un mentiroso?"

Jing negó enérgicamente con sus manos –"¡no! ¡no! No he dicho eso…"- respondió –"solo estoy sorprendido, Si Rei hiciese algo que a ustedes no les agradaran, ¿nos harían daño?"

El otro le miro en silencio, entrecerrando un poco sus orbes –"es necesario que se aleje de él, no lo repetiré más"

El rostro del de ojos dorados palideció y llevo sus dedos a su cabello en gesto nervioso y le dejó a sus disposición las galletas, sin decir palabra –"discúlpame…un momento…"- dio una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda prisa y escaleras arriba. Y Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Rei incontables veces.

* * *

El toqueteo insistente en la puerta había interrumpido a los amantes y causado que Kai maldijera a los dioses porque algo siempre tenía que interrumpir sus mejores momentos con Rei. El chino se levantó abotonando su camisa con gesto culposo y abrió la puerta a su hermano Jing, quien le haló fuera del cuarto de un movimiento.

-"¿Qué…qué rayos pasa?"- preguntó acelerado con ganas de matar a su gemelo y finalmente sentirse más individual en el mundo

-"Xiao Rei…"- dijo Jing con seriedad –"no puedes liarte con Kai"

-"pero de que hablas…¡si hasta tú te quieres liar con Kai!"- chilló Rei intentando que no le escucharan mientras Jing le llevaba a una de las ventanas de la casa

-"son de la mafia…lo cual tiene sentido porque hay un auto negro allí afuera que en mi vida había visto…"- musitó señalando el vehículo, Rei alzo una ceja

-"jing…es por estás cosas que la gente piensa que estás loco…"-Rei hizo ademan de devolverse al cuarto pero su hermano le halaba nervioso

-"¡y tiene una prometida! ¡su primo me lo dijo!"

-"¿prometida? ¿En qué siglo está tu cabeza? A veces hablas como si vivieses en 1800"

-"también dijo que no te alejabas de él nos pasaría algo…"

-"¿algo?"- Rei seguía escéptico aunque las palabras de Brooklyn comenzaban a hacer eco en su cabeza –"siempre eres muy neurótico Jing"- dijo aunque un poco más dudoso

-"¡Rei!"- chilló el mayor y el otro suspiró para calmarlo

-"bien…mira…hablaré con Kai"- suspiró Rei haciendo un ademan y regresando a la habitación.

Rei cerró la puerta tras de sí un tanto nervioso, pero simplemente atinó a sentarse en la cama y mirar a Kai con rostro algo preocupado, tanto que su novio tomó su mano y preguntó:

-"¿qué sucede?"

-"oye Kai…"- preguntó Rei mirándole curioso y tomando sus dos manos –"¿de verdad eres de la mafia?"- creía que el asunto era tan ridículo que simplemente ambos se reirían del tema pero no fue así, Kai le miró serio parpadeando un par de veces y luego suspiró irritado

-"Kir lo dijo, ¿no es así?"

Rei abrió los ojos como platos y saltó de la cama como un resorte –"¡¿es en serio?"

Kai suspiró irritado –"sabía que podía decir algo así"- se arrepintió de haberlo traído, miro a Rei e hizo una leve mueca –"lo es…"

Rei estaba algo desorbitado, miró a otro lado –"Brooklyn tenía razón entonces cuando dijo que eras peligroso…"- susurró pero Kai le abrazó con cuidado y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, consolador.

-"sabes que no debes hacerle caso"- susurró –"¿y de verdad crees que te haría daño?"

Rei buscó separarse y le miró más preocupado –"¿tienes una prometida?"- preguntó recordando las palabras de su hermano.

-"es algo arreglado, no es como si quisiera o planeara casarme con ella…"- respondió Kai suspirando y pasando sus dedos por su nuca, Kir se las pagaría por bocón.

-"si está arreglado es por algún razón ¿no lo crees?"

-"no voy a tomar ese matrimonio…"- volvió a abrazarle y besó sus mejillas- "¿crees que sería tan bastardo como para hacerte eso?"

-"estás comprometido…"- musitó Rei- "te traeré problemas…t…tú me traerás problemas…"

-"si tengo que renunciar a todo, lo haré…"- susurró sobre su oído, derritiendo la resistencia de Rei- "pero no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado"

-"estás loco Kai…"- dijo mirándole –"¿no te matan si intentas salir de la mafia?"- eso o el chino había visto demasiadas películas.

-"¿no quieres estar conmigo?"

"…q…quiero…"- dijo nervioso –"p…pero lo de mafioso parece…otro mundo…"- susurró nervioso, anudando sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kai

-"¿habrías estado conmigo si te lo hubiese dicho?"- preguntó el de ojos rojos mirándole con seriedad, Rei bajó el rostro en tono culposo.

-"¡yo vi la saga completa del padrino!"- alegó en su defensa con ojos inocentes, Kai sonrió levemente, incluso divertido. En realidad eran más civilizados de lo que se veía.

-"ves demasiadas películas…" –dijo tomando sus manos –"¿es más grande tu miedo al querer estar conmigo?"- dicho esto beso sus dedos y Rei se relajó un poco más, no cabía duda que Kai podía ser suave y seductor si se lo proponía.

-"Kai…"- susurró Rei mirándole –"¿cómo vas a cancelar tu compromiso?"- tomó aire –"yo no quiero ser… solo un juego…"

-"yo no estoy jugando…"- dijo el japonés decidido –"¿confías en mi?"

Rei rió un poco y se sintió en un cuento, solo faltaba tomar su mano e ir en una alfombra mágica pero su sonrisa desapareció –"en la mafia no…"

-"jamás dejaría que te lastimaran…"- insistió –"no podría vivir con ello…"- tomó entonces su rostro y le besó –"pero si no me crees del todo, haré lo necesario para que lo hagas…"

-"podrías…arreglar lo de tu prometida…"- susurró abrazándole –"no quisiera entrometerme…"

-"lo haré, pero la entrometida es ella…no tú" – dijo suspirando y acariciando su cabello en silencio, para luego romper aquel momento con un suspiro –"supongo no continuaremos lo de antes…" – al decir eso Rei se incorporó y le miró con el ceño y los labios fruncidos- "ya entendí…arreglaré esto primero…"- suspiró dando otro beso suave y aprisionándole por la cintura, acariciándole –"después tendrás que recompensarme…"

-"¡tooooontoo!"- chilló Rei aunque sonrió levemente, aceptando su propuesta

-"es un trato…"- Hiwatari sonrió divertido y recorrió su columna, bajando levemente hasta tomar sus glúteos arrancando un suspiro en Rei –"aunque, podríamos adelantar el pago"

-"no~~"- dijo juguetón Kon quitando sus manos y frunciendo nuevamente sus labios, buscó apartarse de Kai.

-"bien…"- se apartó finalmente –"pero habrán intereses"- susurró sobre sus labios entre divertido y coqueto y le besó nuevamente –"…mejor voy a revisar que más ha hecho Kir…"- dijo suspirando luego y caminando a la cocina junto a Rei –"que sepas que son altos mis intereses…"- continuó, Rei rió por la frase y asintió

-"lo tendré en cuenta, Kai~"- sonrió y dio un beso corto en los labios.

* * *

Jing regresó a la cocina dirigiendo una sonrisa nerviosa al invitado quien, bueno, si ignorar fuese un deporte él tendría todas las medallas de oro. Se sentó nuevamente y le miró de reojo, el ruso simplemente comía una galleta.

-"di..disculpa la pregunta…"- musitó el chino jugando su cabello –"de verdad ¿no tienes ningún pasatiempo? O ¿solo no querías contestar?"

-"ambas…"- respondió seco tomando otra galleta

-"ah, entiendo…"- Jing asintió levemente mirando en otra dirección.

-"música clásica, opera, literatura universal"- dijo seco y reviró la vista –"si tienes más preguntas sin sentido, hazlas, de cualquier forma no volveremos a vernos"

Jing le tenía un miedo casi irracional a ese sujeto pero sonrió al escuchar sus aficiones pues resultaban parecidas a las suyas o algo así –"¡también me gusta la opera!"- declaró juntando sus dedos –"aunque las funciones son caras y no he podido ir~~siempre las miro donde pueda"-exclamó feliz

-"es increíble pensar que a alguien como tú le gustaría…."- dijo indiferente mordiendo una galleta

-"…no deberías juzgar a las personas…"- alegó Jing –"que…no sea adinerado no significa que sea ignorante"- dijo levemente ofendido.

-"bien, supongo pudiste haber visto o leído algo sobre ello en alguna parte y solo por eso piensas que sabes algo de cultura"

Jing se sonrojó en su asiento por la vergüenza y tuvo deseos de gritarle que era un grosero pero juraría que vio una flecha luminosa que señalaba: "mafioso malvado", se encogió levemente, muriendo de vergüenza.-"al menos soy educado…"- susurró

-"ser educado no es lo mismo que tener una fachada de amabilidad"- terció frío y agregó –"odio la falsa amabilidad…"

-"¡mi amabilidad no es falsa!"- alegó Jing frunciendo el ceño pero recordó que no debía molestarle por lo que se levantó de su asiento nervioso –"esto…lo siento…"- comenzó a recoger las tazas para lavarlas ahora que habían terminado.

-"como digas…"-dijo observándole mientras lavaba los trastes- "debo reconocer que al menos tienes el valor para responder…"

Frunció el ceño y se giró un poco –"disculpa, ¿encuentras divertido molestarme?"

-"un poco a decir verdad…"- respondió indiferente, otra galleta fue víctima de su boca mordaz.

-"¿podría pedirte que no continúes?"- refunfuñó Jing mirándole directamente para luego bajar el rostro –"…nunca me había sentido tan humillado"- en realidad el aura de superioridad que el ruso se gastaba ayudaba a hacerle sentir pequeño

-"estás dándome la razón al sentirte de esa forma…"-se encogió de hombros y extendió su mano a la última galleta –"además, tan solo estoy siendo honesto…"

-"honestamente quería ser amable contigo pero no fue mi intención molestarte…"- tomo aire –"me parece que no te he hecho nada pero tú estás siendo rudo…"- caminó un poco, en dirección a la salida -"te dejaré solo si eso es lo que deseas, si me disculpas…"- fue hasta la sala y tomó un libro que estaba sobre una mesa de café y marcado en la mitad

-"te comerían vivo en el mundo real…"- dijo observándole más al notar que había salido se puso de pie, siguiéndole –"pero te encuentro extrañamente interesante…"- dijo una vez estuvo a su lado.

-"¿interesante?"- dijo Jing mirándole por encima del lomo de su libro

-"sí, en cierto modo"

-"de acuerdo…"- parpadeó –"¿por qué exactamente?"

El ruso no respondió, simplemente extendió sus manos y tomó su rostro para observarle con detenimiento, está de más decir que era muy brusco en sus movimientos y tácito que el rostro de Jing se sonrojó al tener un desconocido tan cerca.

-"no le diré a nadie el jueguito de tu hermano con Kai…"- le soltó de repente así como le había tomado y volvió a tomar asiento mientras Jing le miraba con ojos como platos, intentando abrir sus labios para responder pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le distrajo.

Yu había entrado a la casa saludado en chino y directamente encaminado a la cocina, pero fue ida por vuelta porque de allí se dirigió a la sala hasta detenerse frente a Jing con ceño fruncido –"¿Qué clase de troglodita se comió todas las galletas?"

Jing se sonrojó, se zapeó mentalmente y luego miró de reojo al glotón culpable. Se levantó de golpe del sofá y tomó los hombros de su hermano menor –"¡se acabaron! ¡Haré más en este instante! Kir, el es Yu, Yu el es Kir!"- caminó a la cocina con paso apresurado notando entonces a Kai y a Rei bajando las escaleras.

-"¿qué vas a hacer?" –preguntó Rei mirando a Jing curioso

-"se acabaron las galletas…"- dijo nervioso

-"pero si había una band-"

Las señas de Jing de que no siguiera con el tema eran demasiado obvias. Por otro lado Kir con ese comentario solo había refunfuñado en ruso –"así que son más"

Pero ya es sabido que Yu habla ruso y aquel gesto le irritó –"yo debería decir que son más…la familia de Kai se multiplicó de pronto"

Jing se vio forzado a regresar a la sala intentando calmar a Yu para que no insultara a Korovin, el ahora bautizado "mafioso malvado" –"discúlpalo, es grosero"

-"¡grosero es él que se comió las galletas!"- dijo el pequeño chino mientras era halado –"por eso es que estás tan gordo ¡no conseguirás novia así!"- alegó en ruso lo último.

Kir no era exactamente gordo, pero tampoco era delgado y aunque hiciese ejercicio (que no lo hacía) seguiría siendo igual de ancho, era parte de su contextura pero Yu estaba enojado, es decir, necesitaba azúcar si quería matar nazis en call of duty.

Jing siguió halándole intentando que no insultara al ruso y se ignorara el tema de las galletas, pero ley de Murphy se aplicó: Zhong y Sheng llegaron a casa, se asomaron en la cocina e hicieron la pregunta esperada:

-"¿y las galletas?"- preguntó Zhong –"¿es mucho pedir un estúpido dulce mientras trabajo?"

-"¿tenían hambre no?"- preguntó Sheng divertido

Jing quería ahorcarlos –"¡ya hago las galletas!"- gritó enojado y entro a la cocina de un portazo, soltando a Yu y dejando a todos los presentes con ojos como platos.

Sheng alzó una ceja –"necesita un novio…eso es falta de sexo"- caminó y saludo a Kai con una mano –"ey Kai.."- subió las escaleras a un lado de la feliz pareja

-"¿tu no ayudarás con las galletas?"- preguntó Rei, después de Jing, ese alto promiscuo era el mejor cocinero de esa casa.

-"esta figura es porque no como azúcar, ustedes son los que se joden…"- dijo Sheng haciendo ademan, Zhong suspiró, saludo con una mano y se fue también más irritado que lo normal

–"de que hablas si el helado se acabó por tu culpa"- empezó Zhong en chino detrás de su hermano mientras subía las escaleras -"en tu ataque culposo porque el tal Yerik no te presta aten—"

Sheng le había interrumpido para aplicar una llave en su brazo que Zhong intentó quitar y, dios sabría como lograban mantener coordinación para subir las escaleras y aplicarse llaves de artes marciales en el proceso.

Kai llevó su vista hasta Kir, quien frunció el ceño más con mirada de: ¿y cómo demonios se supone que iba a saber que eran veinte personas en esa casa y no podía comerme las galletas? Refunfuñó–"¿nos vamos ya?"- El japonés de ojos rojos asintió con pesadez y besó a Rei cariñosamente

-"nos vemos en clases Kai…"- susurró Rei sobre sus labios a lo que Kai sonrió y asintió, luego abrió la puerta y despidió con una mano s, Kir salió con prisa más Kai no dejaba de mirar atrás mientras se alejaba del la entrada de la residencia.

Rei sonrió y le vio alejarse antes de cerrar la puerta algo preocupado ¿y si Brooklyn tenía razón?

¿Y si Kai Hiwatari era peligroso?


	11. Extra Hot n Cold 3:43

**¡estoy viva!**  
Ok, no tengo escusas, nunca las tengo...Podría hablarles de mi depresión del semestre pero ya aburrí a Noda con eso así que ustedes se salvaron (¿).  
Como fuese me estoy recuperando de ello así que estoy intentando continuar los fics (aunque siempre digo eso mejor ya no me crean mucho).

Como sea. Esto es un capítulo extra relacionado con los hermanos de Rei: Por amor al cielo, **sé que hay gente que ODIA LOS OC en los fanfic** y yo no obligo a nadie a que le gusten, mi problema es que soy muy mala con los fics y termino sacándolos de personaje y haciendo otra cosa, dicho esto. **ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES OBLIGATORIO LEERLO. Si no les gustan los hermanos Kon, todo capítulo que diga "extra" resulta irrelevante, por favor, no me maten ._. Ni me quemen en una plaza.**

Adicionalmente, no sé qué tantas personas han leído el fic "la caminata" (donde salen los mismos personajes que en este). Allí utilizo color de ojos diferentes **para los personajes que aplicaré aquí a partir de ahora, siendo así:**  
**Zhong = ojos rojos, cabello a los hombros con coleta y lentes. Sin cinta.**  
**Sheng= Ojos azul Claro, cabello suelto con mechones blancos.**  
**Jing =ojos dorados con lunares en la mejilla y cerca del labio cabello siempre suelto y sin cinta.**  
**Yu= ojos castaño. Cabello corto.**  
**Huan= Ojos castaño. Además de ser niña. Cabello suelto y sin cinta.**  
**Entonces no más agarran se imaginan a Rei de beyblade y le cambian el color de ojos y agregan los accesorios correspondientes dependiendo del "hermano".**

**Sobre los "Kais" (AJAJAJA KAIS)! Que fueron maravillosa creación de noda, va así hasta ahora:**  
**Kir: cabello negro y ojos negros.**  
**Jov: cabello azul y ojos azules.**

repito por enésima vez, esto es un capítulo extra sobre Zhong y Jov, son libres de saltarlo.

* * *

**Extra track: Hot n' Cold. (3:43) **

En la residencia Kon parecía ser un día normal mientras el sol brillaba sobre el jardín repleto de flores que Jing se dedicaba a cuidar todos los días. Yu jugaba con la consola de cabeza en el mueble y escuchaba los gritos en ruso de los otros jugadores en línea alegando que él, simplemente no era humano, Sheng ni estaba en casa desde anoche y Zhong tecleaba como loco en su computadora.

Rei había quedado en tener una maravillosa cita con Kai hasta que escuchó que este debía cuidar de su primo de catorce, como la última ocasión. Rei suspiró y después del último encuentro en su casa (y la bronca que le armó Jing) sabía que no podía contar con su gemelo para que cuidara al pequeñín, lo que dejaba a…

Su hermano Zhong, el mayor y la persona más responsable de las personas responsables o al menos eso quería creer. Se asomó lentamente en el marco de la puerta –"Z..Zhong…"

-"no"- respondió al instante sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

-"¡ni siquiera he hablado!"- replicó Rei ofendido cruzándose de brazos

-"¿vas a pedirme algo?"

-"pues…sí"

-"entonces la respuesta es no…"

Rei suspiró exasperado y pues ya que su hermano mayor era insoportable optó por volver a rogarle a Jing quien bueno aún estaba algo molesto por lo de las galletas y por algo que había dicho el primo de Kai, pero Rei se había dedicado a ignorarle porque Jing siempre era hipersensible y teatral. El susodicho se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, atendiendo el lugar con una dedicación que solo una madre tenía con un hijo:

-"xiao-Rei…me encanta tu novio, es perfecto y maravilloso"- dijo Jing quitando unos hierbajos del jardín –"pero no vuelvo a estar tres centímetros cerca de ese sujeto que se hace llamar su primo…"

-"este es otro…es pequeñito e inofensivo…"-alegó en su defensa: la verdad no tenía idea de cómo era el primo de Kai, pero si era de catorce suponía que era controlable. Aunque solo fuese dos años menor que ellos

-"…hm ¿Cuándo?"

-"¿hoy?"- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"oh…"- Jing parpadeó –"me encantaría ayudarte…pero no puedo"

-"…¿por…qué?"- Rei se colgó del brazo de su hermano gemelo –"quiero ir al cine con Kai y si nos quedamos aquí estoy seguro que se nos irá la mano como la otra vez y me—"- empezó a balbucear incoherencias en chino que Jing detuvo con un leve zape

-"sé fuerte xiao-Rei"- dijo Jing en tono solemne –"si no quieres tener relaciones no las tengas…"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"…si quiero…..pero no puedo~~"- alegó con cara de gato apaleado a lo que Jing suspiró dando otro leve zape

-"mira hoy tengo que explicar química a un grupo de la escuela…"- dijo este mirándolo condescendiente –"mi sempai es absolutamente encantador y si ve lo listo que soy estoy seguro que se enamorará de mí perdidamente~"- continuó suspirando y feliz

-"…¿y si no?"- Preguntó Rei suspirando –"tus relaciones siempre son desastrosas….."

-"no hay si no…¡lo tendré de novio en menos de dos meses! No soy un desastre es que ellos no comprenden lo encantador que soy~"- la expresión sombría de su hermano mientras quitaba un hierbajo daba miedo, como si fuese a hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quería. Pero volvió a suavizarse con un fondo de florecitas a los segundos –"pídele a Zhong, no saldrá en todo el día…"

-"dice que no…"- suspiró Rei

–"siempre dice que no"- alegó Jing haciendo ademan –"dile que haré dulces y si sigue diciendo que no, no más arroja al sobrino de Kai en su cuarto y huye, el sentido del honor y la responsabilidad serán más fuertes que todo, en especial si es hijo de un mafioso"

-"a veces eres más manipulador que yo"- suspiró Rei levantándose –"si tienes razón, es buena idea…"

Jing se encogió de hombros feliz –"soy increíblemente listo no manipulador~…"- dijo sonriente luego de ver a su hermano desaparecer escaleras arriba para llamar a su novio y contarle del perfecto plan que había ingeniado.

Y solo bastaron dos horas para que Kai apareciera en la puerta de la residencia de los Kon junto a un pequeño tan adorable que a Rei le costaba creer que Kai catalogara como "malcriado insoportable". El pequeño primo, llamado Jov, era como una versión en miniatura de Kai con cabello azul y ojos azul claro, piel pálida con mejillas sonrojadas en un rostro que fruncía el ceño en una expresión infantil de molestia.

Rei casi dio un gritillo y pensó que bien podría pasar por hijo del ruso así que extendió sus brazos sin poder contenerse y abrazo al pequeño ruso –"¡tu primo es adorable!"- fue lo primero que dijo, causando que el mini Kai chillará algo en ruso.

Hiwatari suspiró –"no me digas…"- comentó siguiendo el comentario no tan convencido.

Jov protestó ante ello –"¡no lo soy!"- pero su expresión, que solo podía ser catalogada como tsundere se agravó, así que a los ojos de Rei solo se hacía más adorable y soñaba con adoptar un niño como ese cuando pensara en una familia. El chino de ojos dorados asintió muchas veces y palmeó su cabeza un par de veces dejándole que dijera lo que quisiese, para él siempre sería adorable.

Kai carraspeó para dar a entender a Rei que ya quería marcharse o por unos estúpidos celos injustificados por su primo, lo que fuese para separarlos. Kon volvió la vista y recordó entonces el plan –"sí, ¿por qué no entran un mo—"

Su frase fue interrumpida por un Jing saliendo y saludando con la mano a Kai –"diviertánse…"- sonrió

-"¡Jing! ¡mira al primo de Kai!"- le detuvo su gemelo mostrando a un aplastado mini Kai contra el pecho del chino, que tenía cara de estar pasando mal rato: es decir era más adorable adorable.

-"¡ow! ¡es como un mini Kai!"- exclamó Jing estrujando las mejillas del pequeño

Hiwatari reviró la vista y suspiró cansado, porque dicha escena se repetía demasiado a menudo en las cenas familiares: su madre diciendo que cada año Jov era más adorable, su tio Iván comentando que aunque no crezca seguro le irá bien y sus tíos y padres de Jov, sobreprotegiéndole cada segundo. Los ojos rojos fueron hasta los Kon que seguían haciéndole pelota a Jov hasta que carraspeó con algo de fuerza –"hm…Rei…"- movió un poco la cabeza en otra dirección tratando de decir "¡nos vamos a perder la maldita película!"

Jing cayó en cuenta y se marchó corriendo –"oh dios ¡es tarde!" revisó la hora –"¡nos veremos luego!"

Rei parpadeó y puso en marcha su plan (nuevamente) –"oh claro…¿te gustaría entrar a casa Jov?"-

Jov la verdad dijo que no pero ya Rei le había halado dentro y escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor Zhong, que seguía tecleando como si no hubiese un mañana. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y carraspeó –"¡Zhong! ¡el es el primo de Kai!"-

Zhong le escudriñó con sus ojos rojos por encima de sus lentes, tratando de descifrar que tramaba su hermano –"sí…mucho gusto"- dijo reacio, volviendo a teclear en su ordenador ignorándoles. Poco le importaba a Zhong toda la familia bratva de su cuñado.

Rei carraspeó de cuenta nueva e hizo acopio a su plan –"Zhong…iré a la cocina ¿quieres algo?"- se alejó lentamente del marco de la puerta mientras preguntaba.

-"un té estaría bien…"- dijo reticente mirando de reojo a su hermano menor, quien casi ni le había escuchado cuando ya se estaba marchando del cuarto.

Zhong parpadeó un par de veces y miró al chiquillo en el marco de la puerta y luego el espacio "donde en algún momento" estuvo su hermano. Se levantó de golpe y maldijo a sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta del plan de Rei Kon.

Rei apenas preguntó salió corriendo escaleras abajo, haló a Kai del brazo y corrió lejos de su casa como si no hubiese un mañana (y Kai que pensaba que Rei no podía ser más raro). El resultado fue un Zhong corriendo escaleras abajo y asomándose en la puerta histérico…

-"¡Rei! ¡maldita sea! ¡vuelve aquí!"- vociferó en chino y jurando a todos los dioses que mataría a su hermano a pesar de todo el karma que se ganara por eso. Por un momento Zhong pensó en tomar su motocicleta y arruinar su cita pero el plan se arruinó cuando vio en las escaleras al pequeño ruso.

No podía dejar solo a un hijo de un mafioso.

-"te gankearon"- susurró Yu desde la sala mirando la escena y aprovechando la espera al inicio de otra partida. El término se refería a los juegos de masivos de arenas de batalla: cuando los jugadores aparecían desde la jungla (escondidos) y atacaban por la espalda.

Zhong suspiró y miró de reojo a su hermano –"juega con él o algo…es el primo de Kai"

Yu volvió a su posición tranquila mirando la pantalla, con una Huan dormida a su lado (al parecer arrullada por el sonido de los disparos y los gritos histéricos de otros jugadores) –"que tome un control"- fue todo cuanto dijo mientras seguía jugando.

Zhong se masajeó las sienes y se precipitó escaleras arriba pasando a un lado del mini ruso, para sentarse a trabajar mientras refunfuñaba en chino cosas como –"espero que el mocoso no me moleste mientras trabajo…"

Por otro lado el pequeño Jov tenía un enorme tick al ver la forma en cómo desaparecieron y parecía que con sus ojos azules quería derribar la puerta. Dio pasos seguros hasta la puerta en ademán de querer irse –"me voy a casa"

Así que Zhong se vio obligado a devolverse y a detenerlo: nada podía pasarle a ese niño, así que la idea de dejarlo solo en la calle era inaceptable. –"no puedo dejarte ir si te dejaron a mi cargo"- dijo cortándole el paso y suspirando –"vamos…¿no juegas videojuegos? Puedes jugar con Yu…"

A los ojos de Zhong, el primo de Kai tenía la misma de Yu (es decir 12) porque era demasiado pequeño para uno de catorce, claro que cómo nunca iba a molestarse en preguntar, lo dio por sentado.

-"llévame a casa entonces"-continuó necio el ruso –"quiero irme…"

-"voy a asumir que si te dejaron aquí es porque probablemente obligaron a Hiwatari a cuidarte"- comentó Zhong cruzándose de brazos –"si te llevo le arruinarás el día a Hiwatari ¿eso quieres?"

La expresión del ruso cambió a un mohín y un ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos se regresó a la habitación donde en algún momento el demente de Kon (Rei) le había dejado y buscó asiento. Zhong avanzó tras él y le observo unos segundos en el marco de la puerta con una levísima sonrisa, no podía negar que en realidad la expresión de molestia en ese niño era encantadora.

-"Si no regresa pronto me marcho"- alegó el ruso, hablaba un japonés terrible por cierto.

El chino sacudió sus pensamientos y tomó asiento de nuevo en su computadora intentando trabajar, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al de cabello azul –"¿vas a quedarte allí sentado? ¿sin hacer …nada?"

-"¿es que hay algo que hacer?"

Zhong alzó las cejas y luego reviró la vista, era encantador físicamente pero todo un –"malcriado" –susurró tecleando, pero con el silencio de la habitación logró escucharse.

-"anciano"- contraatacó el ruso apenas le escuchó

-"¡tengo veinticinco! ¡no soy un anciano!"- terció de vuelta, ¡veinticinco era la flor de la vida! ¿o no? No demasiado viejo para los treinta pero tampoco tan niño e inexperto ¡eso era!

-"¡eres un anciano! ¡y uno gruñón!"- chilló el chico mirándole

-"¡mocoso malcriado!- le insultó de vuelta el chino de ojos rojos

-"¡no soy un mocoso malcriado! ¡Estúpido anciano gruñón!"

-"¡mocoso malcriado!"- repitió queriendo meterle una almohada en la boca a ver si se callaba.

-"¡anciano molesto!"

-"tu eres molesto…"- volvió a teclear con rabia: pobre teclado pagaba la ira contenida de Kon –"has de estar acostumbrado a que todo el mundo gire a tu alrededor"

-"¡tu estás acostumbrado a ser aburrido, molesto y gruñón!"- el ruso se levantó de su asiento y encaminó a la puerta –"¡me largo de aquí!"

Zhong, aunque realmente poco le importaba lo que hiciera ese niño cayó en cuenta que si algo le pasaba todo sería el triple de peor, así que optó por lo más lógico: cortarle el paso y mirar amenazante al mini Kai. –"no puedes irte" –siseó enojado y jurando que jamás tendría hijos.

-"¡mira como me marcho!"- chilló pasando a un lado gracias a su pequeña estatura y abriendo la puerta claro que antes de pisar el pasillo fue cargado por el más alto de los Kon, (tenía al menos dos cabezas de diferencia en comparación con su hermano Rei). Zhong le cargó cual costal de papas a pesar de lo mucho que el chico pataleaba.

-"¿¡que diablos estás haciendo? ¡bájame! ¡bájame ahora mismo!"- chillaba Jov mientras pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Zhong era cinta negra en artes marciales, tenía licencia en manejo de armas y se había caído de su motocicleta al menos tres veces en toda su vida, dejando en conclusión: los golpes de Jov no podían más que hacerle cosquillas pero sus chillidos eran peor que una alarma para incendios. Miró las sábanas de su cama y se le ocurrió una idea, tiró al ruso malcriado en esta, tomó la sabana enrollándola entre sus manos e improvisó una muy bonita soga.

Tanto Hentai con bondage debía servir para algo…

Luego de al menos tres minutos de chillidos en ruso, Zhong tuvo a un niño de catorce (con figura de uno de doce) amarrado con las manos hacia atrás y las piernas separadas con el rostro enojado y sonrojado –"¡sueltame! ¡quiero que me sueltes ahora! ¡estúpido viejo! ¡para qué diablos me detienes aquí!"

Algo debía estar mal con su cabeza porque mirarlo le hizo sonrojarse por lo que se acomodó sus anteojos y miró en otra dirección, carraspeando –"no tengo tiempo que perder con mocosos"- pero apenas Kon tomo asiento se golpeo un par de veces en la frente con el canto de su mano, ¿ciertamente para que lo tenía allí? ¡y por qué demonios tenía calor! ¡tenía que dejar de aceptar shota de sus compañeros de trabajo!

-"¡te dije que no voy a delatar al tonto de Kai!"

-"que vayas a casa es delatarlo de que no está contigo…"- dijo tratando de teclear y resoplando –"además, no alimentaré tu malcriadez!"

-"¡no iré a casa! ¡y no soy malcriado!"- dijo removiéndose en la cama, hasta girar un par de veces sobre su estomago –"¡no lo soy!"- finalmente el agotamiento venció a Jov y entornó sus ojos azules hasta Zhong –"suéltame, no lo delataré ni le diré a nadie que me ataste"

-"si le dices a alguien no me importa…"- dijo Zhong frunciendo el ceño, aquello era mentira pero prefería hacerse el indiferente.

-"suéltame"- insistió Jov –"no me iré si no quieres pero suéltame"

Zhong finalmente se resignó y avanzó hasta el chico y quitó la sábana-soga, suspiró y la dejó lado dándole una mirada fría, aunque por dentro estaba más preocupado de la cuenta: no todos los días tienes el hijo de un capo amarrado en una cama, solo esperaba que no se le fuera la bocota o se lo tomara muy a pecho.

Por su parte el pequeño Jov se masajeaba sus muñecas ahora libres –"no voy a hacer nada, ni a moverme…así que deja de sonar como mi madre"- se quejó ahora cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada de odio por un largo rato, de vez en cuando murmurando incoherencias en ruso o un "odioso anciano" –en su japonés mal hablado.

_"tú eres más joven que yo y eres mucho más odioso"- replicó Zhong a la décimo cuarta vez que Jov había dicho aquella frase

-"tú has acumulado lo odioso por muchos años…"

Zhong se vio forzado a dejar de teclear y a mirarle con fastidio –"¿siempre tienes que ser así de molesto y chillón?"

Jov no se iba a callar por el resto de la tarde –"¿siempre tienes que ser tan odioso y gruñón?"

-"solo cuando me molestan…"- dijo volviendo a teclear en su computadora.

-"Luces como siempre fueses amargado…"- dijo Jov frunciendo el ceño –"y no me conoces para decir esas cosas"

-"A la primera impresión eres bastante malcriado"

-"no soy malcriado"

Zhong asintió repetidas veces y repitió –"sí, sí…lo que digas"

-"estás dándome por mi lado"- replicó molesto y se encogió molesto en la cama del chino –"¿Qué tanto escribes?"- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

-"un artículo sobre la crisis europea…"- dijo sin mirarle y tecleando en su computadora y revisando otras fuentes –"¿siempre tienes que estar molesto?"

-"no estoy molesto…"- a pesar de proferir esas palabras la cara del de ojos azules decía lo contrario –"no me gusta venir aquí…"- agregó a los pocos segundos –"¡y detesto al tonto de Kai!"- un mohín se formó en sus labios –"y me molestas un poco…"

-"se nota que no te gusta el país, tu japonés es terrible…"- dijo indiferente tecleando.

-"no soy japonés, soy ruso…"- continuó mirándole, ahora poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta estar a espaldas del chino –"¿hasta cuándo terminarás eso?"

-"Hasta terminar…"- respondió simplemente el mayor de los Kon

-"¿eso será pronto?"- insistió el ruso.

Una ceja pareció cobrar vida en la cara del de ojos rojos y se dio un zape en la cara para no perder la paciencia –"¿quieres algo? ¿Tienes hambre?"

-"quiero salir, no me gusta estar encerrado…"- alegó mirándole a su lado.

Zhong de verdad no deseaba tener hijos nunca en su vida, como fuese el artículo para el periódico le estaba empezando a estresar (o la presencia de ese niño) así que supuso que lo mejor era darle lo que quería. Se levantó y buscó las llaves de su motocicleta –"¿eres hijo único verdad?"- suspiró, si ese niño no lo era a lo sumo era el menor, porque no entendía tanta malcriadez junta –"ven…"

-"¿eso que tiene que ver?"- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y siguiéndole escaleras abajo donde Yu continuaba jugando en la sala junto a Huan. Zhong había llevado al pequeño ruso al garaje de la residencia donde había una bonita motocicleta roja bastante grande y un coche blanco deportivo (ninguno de los dos vehículos de alguna marca ostentosa).

El chino la encendió e indicó con la mano al pequeño a que se acercara, allí le colocó el casco y pidió que subiera –"sujétate fuerte…"- dijo colocando también su casco, el cual era negro con dragones escarlata a los extremos.

Jov se le quedó observando unos segundos de piedra, no sabía explicar porqué su corazón latía con tal fuerza en ese momento: ese chico era tan insoportable como lo era de atractivo y peligroso y aquello estaba causando un sonrojo innecesario. Con su rostro de señorito amargado subió a la motocicleta y le abrazó, comprobando el abdomen plano y perfectamente torneado del chino y su espalda ancha y atlética en la cual apoyó un poco su rostro.

Por su parte Zhong se sorprendía por el tamaño de las manos del ruso, por alguna razón imaginaba a los europeos un poco más imponentes y anchos pero ese niño era frágil a pesar de que se negase a ocultarlo. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios y suspiró –"ya vámonos…"- dijo abriendo la puerta del garaje con el control y saliendo con la motocicleta –"Venden helados no muy lejos de aquí"- dijo en pleno camino cuando se detuvo en un semáforo- "¿eso estaría bien?"

-"supongo…aunque no me gustan mucho los helados…"- dijo su acompañante aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-"estás mintiendo ¿no es verdad?"- preguntó conduciendo, se le hacía raro que algún niño no le gustaran los helados, de igual forma no conocía muchos sitios a dónde ir. No había otra alternativa.

Aparcó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y el mismo le bajó de esta para no correr el riesgo de que se quemase al bajar por el lado equivocado, guardó los cascos luego de eso. Le guió dentro del pequeño local con decoración sencilla en colores crema y chocolate y unas cuantas mesas al aire libre.

-"elige lo que gustes…"- dijo Zhong mirando los contendedores con diferentes helados de sabor

-"no quiero"- dijo Jov mirando los alrededores, fijando sus ojos celeste en una barquilla de fresa que una chica tenía en una de las mesas. Zhong estaba a punto de contestarle de mala forma hasta que notó la escena, alzó una ceja y decidió ignorarle.

-"un cono de fresa…"- pidió para el chico y por su parte ordenó para sí una tinita de chocolate crocante. Le extendió el helado a Jov y puso a prueba su teoría: al niño simplemente le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

-"te dije que no lo quería…"- alegó mirando fijamente la barquilla con ojos grandes, Zhong la acercó un poco más

-"vamos, la compre…acéptalo" –Dijo el chino, aunque lo hubiese rechazado su estómago bien habría tenido espacio para comerse dos helados.

-"bien…"- dijo el ruso tomándolo –"pero solo porque ya lo has comprado, no porque me gustan…"

-"lo que digas, su alteza…"- dijo suspirando dándole la barquilla y buscando asiento junto con él en una de las mesas, decidió intentar comer su helado en paz.

-"eres molesto anciano…"- dijo el ruso para darle una buena probada a su helado. Como el chino notó, simplemente le gustaba hacerse de rogar porque degustaba su barquilla con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, pero aún así su velocidad no era suficiente para evitar que se derritiera un poco y cayera en su mano. Jov optó por lo que le parecía más sensato, lamer el helado directamente de su piel.

Por supuesto aquello no pasó desapercibido a los ojos rojos de Zhong, quien se acomodó sus anteojos y agradeció que no era helado de vainilla o la imagen mental no habría sido agradable a su cerebro. Buscó unas servilletas y empezó a limpiarle cual niño pequeño –"eres un desastre"

-"puedo limpiarme solo…"- alegó Jov sonrojándose un poco

-"te ensuciarás la ropa…"- Dijo Zhong con el mismo tono de un padre regañón.

-"no soy un niño, puedo hacerlo solo…"

-"puedes, pero al parecer no te das cuenta que podrías ensuciarte…"

-"lo iba a limpiar, ¡lo estaba limpiando"- con su lengua, pero eso no cuenta –"me estás tratando como un niño pequeño…"

-"porque actúas como uno…"- dijo el mayor de los Kon acomodando sus anteojos y volviendo la atención a su propio helado.

-"¡no actúo así!"- volvió a chillar y retomando su atención en su helado, intentando disminuir su propio sonrojo y la molestia de ser tratado como un niño, en especial por ese asiático.

-"mira, ya Kai y Rei han de estar por regresar…vayamos a casa"- dijo Zhong tirando a la basura la tinita y mirando al chiquillo –"si no es así, empezaré a destruir el teléfono de Rei en llamadas…"

-"espero tengas razón en eso…"- dijo levantándose también y comiendo ya la punta de la barquilla, a su paladar había estado deliciosa pero jamás admitiría tal cosa. –"igual esperare a que regresen por su cuenta…solo un poco más"- dijo mirando de reojo al chino y volviendo a sentir ese molesto ardor en sus mejillas.

Zhong ignoró aquello, subió al chico en la motocicleta de cuenta nueva y colocó el casco para regresar a casa. Debía admitir que estaba un poco más calmado, eso, o que el chiquillo había dejado de quejarse al regresar a su habitación y solo había optado por sentarse a su lado mientras le veía teclear.

-"anciano…"

Por supuesto el amado silencio no podía durar para siempre, Zhong dejó de teclear, apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano y le miró –"dime…"

Jov abrió sus labios un poco y le miró, mas desvió el rostro a los pocos segundos –"nada…"- quedó un rato en silencio después de ello y Zhong regresó a su trabajo.

-"anciano…"- Jov volvió a llamarle luego de un largo silencio mirándole de reojo y Zhong por segunda vez se vio obligado a dejar de teclear y en su lugar repiquetear sus dedos en su escritorio.

-"dime qué pasa…"- insistió el chino mirando al pequeño de cabello celeste.

-"no…"- comenzó mirando en otra dirección –"no me gusta esta ciudad…"- hizo una larga pausa a lo que Zhong le dio tiempo de contestar un "ajá" entre ese tiempo, mas el chico continuó al rato –"y no conozco muchas partes…"- fue otro largo silencio donde Zhong volvió a asentir y proferir un sonido gutural que en algún idioma debía significar que lo escuchaba –"pero quiero salir…"

A este punto el chino se había resignado y apoyado su rostro en la palma de su mano de cuenta nueva y abierto el solitario de la computadora porque obviamente no podría trabajar con él al lado. –"¿tu primo no te la ha mostrado?"- dijo con desgano.

-"no…"- frunció un poco el ceño y aunque Zhong no lo notó, sus puños se cerraron levemente –"tu…muéstramela toda…"- finalmente su rostro se coloreó un poco –"acompáñame…"

Zhong no era exactamente sociable y tampoco era que había considerado de lo más agradable su día como niñero, pero al mirar de reojo a ese niño sonrojado había una especie de aura mística que le impedía decir que no: Quizás Kai trataba de quitárselo de encima todo el tiempo y el quería recorrer Tokio ¿quién sabe? Zhong extendió un taco de papeles con pegatina y un bolígrafo.

-"anota tu dirección…te pasaré buscando el domingo a las 9 y recorreremos la ciudad…"- dijo masajeando levemente sus sienes.

Jov extendió sus manitas y comenzó a escribir –"esperaré temprano, ¡no porque esté ansioso si no porque no tengo nada más que hacer!"- dijo con el rostro aún más coloreado y una especie de sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Zhong suspiró y sonrió un poco mirando la dirección –"lo que digas…"- Le miró y su sonrisa se había ensanchado. Quizás no estaba TAN mal hacer de niñero.

Antes de sopesar aquello escuchó la puerta de la casa –"ese debe ser Kai…"-se levantó y caminó escaleras abajo seguido por Jov donde efectivamente su hermano y su novio esperaban, Zhong dedicó una mirada de odio a Rei y este solo sonrió con gesto culpable.

-"¿te dio muchos problemas?"- preguntó en chino un Rei sonriendo levemente y apoyándose del barandal de la escalera mientras Jov descendía

-"vas a pagármela haciendo mi trabajo del restaurant todo el mes…"- siseó en chino su hermano mayor y despidiéndose con la mano de los dos rusos: Kai le devolvió el gesto pero Jov ni le miró, seguía con el rostro rojo.

Rei dio un beso de despedida a Kai y Hiwatari se dedicó a marcharse con su primo, sabiendo que estaría enojado por dejarle allí tirado, e intentaba convencerle que no soplara con sus parientes sobre el asunto, pero en su lugar Jov lo único que hacía era mirar a la residencia Kon cada dos minutos hasta alejarse.

Kai alzó una ceja –"¿te….divertiste?"

-"¡por supuesto que no!" Chilló Jov y dio pasos agigantados al vehículo que esperaba por ellos en una de las calles. Kai conocía a su insoportable primo y sabía a ciencia cierta que eso era un sí.

Debía ser un mal genético esto de fijarse en los Kon.


	12. 99 problems 2:19

¡estoy viva!

Bien finalmente la "historia continua", en realidad no había públicado porque lo que tenía era el extra y me daba pena publicar solo las historias extra de los hermanos de Rei que todavía no sé si a todos les gustan porque he visto mucho comentario negativo sobre los OC _ y perdonen, yo soy paranoíca y me da miedito que se enfaden!. Como fuese ovo ¡espero les guste!.

Tengo que aclarar también hm...como se dice. Esta historia se desvió mucho de su historia original: al principio iba a ser sobre música y solo eso a lo mero mero K-on pero ya ven que el drama corre por mis venas y termine llevandome todo por las ramas (he de aclarar que me pasa en TODOOOS mis fics) así que me disculpo por los que esperaban una historia sobre música y no sobre una familia de chinos dementes y la mafia TvT. Quisiera cambiarle el nombre pero no sé si los lectores se perderían o qué JAJAJA XP

**Recordemos, no sé qué tantas personas han leído el fic "la caminata" (donde salen los mismos personajes que en este). Allí utilizo color de ojos diferentes para los personajes que son aquí los hermanos de Kon así que los aplicaré en este fic porque se me olvidan cuando escribo y estoy tratando de homogenizar todo XD. **  
**Zhong = ojos rojos, cabello a los hombros con coleta y lentes. Sin cinta.**  
**Sheng= Ojos azul Claro, cabello suelto con mechones blancos.**  
**Jing =ojos dorados con lunares en la mejilla y cerca del labio cabello siempre suelto y sin cinta.**  
**Yu= ojos castaño. Cabello corto.**  
**Huan= Ojos castaño. Además de ser niña. Cabello suelto y sin cinta.**  
**Entonces no más agarran se imaginan a Rei de beyblade y le cambian el color de ojos y agregan los accesorios correspondientes dependiendo del "hermano".**

**gracias a todos los lectores :) y gracias como siempre a Noda. **

* * *

**99. Problems (2:19)**

Tener la cara de Masefield frente a él no era para nada alentador, habría de ser verdad lo que decían sobre los ex novios porque en ese momento lo único que podía ocurrírsele era meterle un puñetazo a sus perfectos dientes blancos. Pero Kon se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarle con diplomacia, no era particularmente que lo odiaba: en algún momento su arrogancia fue atractiva pero definitivamente se le fue de la mano.

Masefield al parecer intuía aquello así que prosiguió a hablar con cautela, temiendo el golpe. En más de una ocasión había declarado que "los Kon eran unos salvajes" lo sabía, pero sus esperanzas eran domar el tigre a un gatito, falló. Hablar con Rei kon era igual a intentar desactivar una bomba, solo que con muchos cables de colores que cualquiera puede llevar a una explosión.

-"Kon…"- carraspeó suavemente el inglés y le miró con sus ojos jade, tragó saliva para decir lo siguiente –"entiendo que te enojaste conmigo, no debí insultar a tu familia"

Los ojos dorados se afilaron y miraron a Masefield. Rei estaba consciente que vivir con cinco hermanos no era lo normal en una familia japonesa, quizás de ninguna familia de alguna parte del globo. A pesar de las constantes peleas con su hermanos estaba totalmente convencido que se defenderían el uno al otro.

-"fue mi error, entiendo si no quieres regresar conmigo…"- continuó, ahora siguiendo a paso apresurado a Rei que intentaba marcharse para hacer algo mejor por la escuela –"¡puedes estar con cualquiera! ¡Pero Hiwatari es peligroso!"

Rei se detuvo en seco tensándose por el comentario, porque ciertamente tener un novio mafioso no le daba alivio y porque Masefield estaba siendo más pesado que de costumbre con el tema. Le miró –"¿cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Masefield se acercó un poco, y la nariz gatuna de Rei se arrugó un poco ante el aroma de su perfume caro, que en algún momento le agradó y ahora le causaba nauseas. –"es parte de los Yakuza y la Bratva…"

Rei lo sabía pero tenía que fingirse ignorante –"¿de dónde sacas eso?"

Masefield carraspeó y buscó las palabras adecuadas –"han hecho cosas terribles a sus enemigos…"- Rei callaba mientras el pelirrojo explicaba, dándole cuerda –" Su lado ruso es peor que el japonés…Escuché que a un sujeto que no les pago le encerraron en el maletero de un auto y arrojaron al lago" –Rei seguía como tumba –"los yakuza obligaron a alguien a colgarse en su apartamento…"- y la lista sin fin de crímenes se extendió por al menos quince minutos donde se incluyeron: quemados vivos, tiroteos, empalados con katanas (¿en este siglo? ¡¿de verdad?) y demás cosas que a Rei le sonaban a mentiras o cuentos de película.

-"Masefield, todo lo que me dices son rumores…" – dijo Rei entre asustado y molesto, porque no sabía si creer aquella opereta. El pelirrojo le tomó de los hombros.

-"los Korovir son uno de los clanes de mafiosos más peligrosos de Rusia. Nadie se mete con ellos. Su focos de poder se extienden por Europa y esta parte de Asia, por eso los Hiwatari concretaron un compromiso"

Rei entendía porque entonces el tal "Kir" era tan despiadado, o al menos lo suficiente para sacar de quicio a Jing. Adicionalmente encontraba triste que los padres de Kai se hubiesen casado por compromiso y veía que no era descabellado que el ruso estuviese en las mismas ahora.

-"es por eso que te digo, debes dejar de interponerte entre ellos…"- susurró tensó –"algo malo podría pasarle a tu familia…"

Masefield había dado en el clavo porque Rei se había tensado como una tabla de acero y quitado su agarre con brusquedad, dando pasos largos lejos de él –"di lo que quieras Masefield"- pero a pesar de lo arisco que el chino sonase, ciertamente estaba preocupado y la sola idea de estar poniendo en riesgo a su familia por un amorío le quitaba el sueño.

Parte de sus dudas se dispersaban al pasar su día con Kai, donde practicaban con sus instrumentos, reían, charlaban y los abrazos y besos nunca faltaban pero apenas el ruso se retiraba las dudas comenzaban a carcomerle el alma como termitas en la madera. Mientras avanzaba por su residencia y veía a sus hermanos se preguntaba si realmente les ponía en riesgo…

Zhong en algún momento considero ser policía pero dejó la idea antes de entrar a una academia, en su lugar agregó su a increíble talento en artes marciales, la habilidad para manejar armas de fuego y formar parte de un club de tiro. En lugar de la policía se dedicó a la investigación y comunicación social y tomó cursos de mecánica con Sheng desde los veinte y juntos arreglaron la motocicleta que ahora tenía. Es decir, Zhong que podía confundírsele con un nerd en realidad podía cuidarse demasiado bien.

Sheng era tres cuartos de la misma historia, era incluso mejor en artes marciales que su hermano mayor, pero cuando no andaba entrenando y buscando toda la opereta del cuerpo-arma perfecta, cocinaba en el restaurante de la familia y lo hacía de maravilla pues su arroz frito era fuera de este mundo. Adicionalmente Rei estaba totalmente convencido de que ya se metía en asuntos ilícitos (su agilidad le permite hacer…muchas cosas) y sale ileso, quizás hasta ya ha tratado con mafias por lo que el asunto le debía de dar igual.  
Su problema era su gemelo, Jing, y sus dos hermanos menores…

Mientras trapeaba el piso del restaurante chino pensaba sobre aquello, miraba a Jing limpiando las mesas con la misma dedicación que él, Yu andaba jugando por allí con su PSP y Huan buscaba lámparas de papel que solían colocar sobre las mesas.

Su madre andaba por la cocina conversando con Sheng y tampoco la consideró en la ecuación de protegerla (porque las habilidades de combate de los Kon parecían haber sido heredadas por ella, mientras que la belleza felina y astucia por su padre). Así que volviendo al asunto, las tres personas que se encontraban con él en la sala del restaurante eran su mayor preocupación.

-"Jing"- habló con cuidado trapeando el piso –"he considerado…dejar a Kai"

Jing alzó sus ojos por encima de la mesa y le miró preocupado –"es por lo de…que no quieres tener sexo con él…"

-"no…bueno…sí, pero no"- continuó Rei apoyando su peso en el trapeador –"es que, eso de las mafias no me está causando gracia…Además tiene una prometida"

-"¿crees que él podría lastimarte?"

-"no él pero su familia me da miedo, tú mismo dijiste que su primo es un psicótico"

Jing ladeó el rostro un poco y asintió con suavidad, ciertamente consideraba al tal Kir un cretino de primera –"bueno, pero el alegó que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte, ¿no es así?" –Jing se echó el trapo al hombro y sentó en la barra del restaurant –"quizás… ¿exageras un poco?"

Rei le miró inquisitivo y arrojó una bola de papel de servilletas–"¡lo dice el rey del drama!"- luego de ello hizo una pose dramática fingiendo desmayo –"oh…agonía, no puedo seguir, me he quedado sin aire…" –dio una sonrisa divertida –"debemos parar…"

-"Sheng y Zhong son unos salvajes que sobre exigen demasiado a mi persona…"- acentuó su punto profiriendo una "pose dramática" y conteniendo la risa –" yo no fui hecho para las artes marciales y el deporte…soy belleza y cerebro"

-"eres un vago, no hay excusas para que saltes tus clases de artes marciales…sé que finges los desmayos"- alegó suspirando y sonriendo algo preocupado –"tienes que protegerte…sabes"  
Jing le miró algo curioso y ladeó de cuenta nueva su rostro –"¿crees que la familia de Kai nos haría daño? ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas xiao-Rei? Tú no eres paranoico"

-"Masefield lleva semanas insistiéndome que debo dejar a Kai porque es peligroso…hasta dijo que quemaron a alguien…"- dijo profiriendo un escalofrío y mirando a lo lejos a la dedicada Huan colocando las lámparas de papel en las mesa –"no sé si lo hace porque no me quiere ver con Kai o porqué va en serio"

Jing quedó entre asustado y pensativo –"pues…ciertamente es aterrador…Deberías decirle a Sheng"

-"¿por qué a Sheng? ¿Para qué se acueste con la mafia a ver si no nos molestan?"-Rei se rascó la nuca levemente estresado, su hermano era bueno en artes marciales pero pensaba con el lado equivocado de su cuerpo y se terminaba liando a cualquier clase de persona peligrosa.

-"creo que el amorcito de Sheng trabaja para la mafia, quizás el podría decirle si estamos en peligro o no…y no Kai que, obviamente te dirá que todo está bien"

-"¿tu crees?"- preguntó Rei ahora notando a su enojado hermano mayor Sheng mirándole de manera inquisitiva desde el otro lado de la barra, desde donde le haló la oreja a Jing.

-"¡Yerik no es mi amorcito! ¡Es un cretino de primera!" –Se quejó Sheng y luego estiró las mejillas de Jing –"además jamás volveré a verlo… ¡jamás! ¡Aunque sí tenga conexiones con esa gente! ¡Mucho menos para preguntarle los desvaríos amorosos de Rei!"

-"¿no crees que la mafia nos haga daño?"

-"si quisiesen hacernos daño… ¡ya habrían arrojado un ladrillo por la ventana!"

¡Crash!

Casi apenas Sheng pronunció esas palabras un estruendo había invadido la habitación.

* * *

-"doctor Van der Meer es solicitado en la sala de operaciones…"

-"doctor Van der Meer es solicitado en la sala de operaciones…"

Rei estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tanto que desde las pasadas dos horas de haber llegado al hospital no había proferido palabra alguna, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja sacudida por el viento. La visión de un té frente a él fue tan tranquilizadora como nauseabunda, no estaba seguro si podría pasar un trago pues todo había sido su culpa.

El estruendo, tal como Sheng lo había predicho, se trató de un ladrillo lanzado directamente a la ventana del restaurante Bai Hu Zu, donde los Kon eran dueños y toda la calle lo sabía. Los Kon no eran personas problemáticas (estaban locos sí, pero no causaban problemas) y estaba descartada la posibilidad de una broma pesada de niños pues el vecindario estaba vacío en ese momento, lo que dejaba…

A la mafia.

El solo pensarlo inundaba de lágrimas el rostro de Rei pues ese ladrillo no solo destruyo su ventana y dichos vidrios cortaron a Yu, si no que la dichosa piedra había hecho una parábola perfecta hasta Huan. Ahora su hermana menor estaba en el hospital siendo llevada a radiografía y Yu parecía una momia cubierto en vendajes y quedaría con cicatrices que quizás no se borrarían.

Jing al notar que Rei había rechazado su té lo dejó a un lado y apoyó a su hermano contra su pecho y dio caricias condescendientes en su espalda dejándole llorar, frente a ellos Zhong tenía cara de histeria y Sheng estaba apoyado en la pared esperando a que su madre saliese de hablar con el médico. A los quince minutos la señora Qiao Kon salió igual de nerviosa que Rei: y había ido al hospital con todo y delantal de cocina, miró a Jing y le haló de los hombros hasta el doctor –" habla con el doctor, táng…"- susurró en chino y prácticamente empujó a su hijo a los brazos del hombre rubio, la razón era que Qiao no era exactamente lista y su japonés era terrible así que lanzar al más inteligente (y adepto a la medicina) de sus hijos parecía la mejor opción para entender la situación de Huan.

Mientras Rei seguía estrujándose la cara con las manos fue la voz de Sheng quien le saco de sus pensamientos autodestructivos: -"¿qué harás ahora?"

Aquello fue como una bofetada, e incluso Zhong golpeó en la cara a su hermano con la revista que estaba leyendo al ser un insensible, mas Rei sabía que tenía razón: tenía que tomar una decisión, aquello había sido una amenaza directa de lo que les esperaba si seguía interponiéndose en ese compromiso de los Hiwatari.

-"Dame tu celular…"- Rei extendió su mano temblorosa y apenas pasó saliva –"…debo llamar a Kai"


	13. Scandal 3:11

**¿qué les puedo decir? volvemos a las "canciones" en el fic ...gracias al cielo XD. La canción es en japonés de la banda Shoujo S y se llama Scandal, es un OP de bleach me parece (pero yo no he visto Bleach)  
Es MUY MUY MUY probable que las traducciones estén mal...copie la traducción de un sitio web, luego perdí el link y coloque la traducción de otro lado JAJAJA y luego me harté y dije que solo copiaría esos pedacitos que salen y no toda la canción así que ¡hasta allí llego el capítulo! XD.**

Recuerden que ahora Sheng tiene ojos azul claro, Zhong ojos rojos, Yu ojos castaños.  
Jov es un Kai en miniatura todo en azul y Kir es un Kai más ancho todo en negro (pa no llamarle que empieza a rayar en lo regordete..muy mal Kir! Dx)

Y ¡recuerden que me disculpo por la enorme cantidad de OC y en mi defensa diré que no puedo evitarlo!.

**Gracias a los que siguen leyendo hasta ahora :)  
Y gracias por el pedazo de la pelea de Kir y Kai Noda. **

* * *

**Scandal. (3:11) **

* * *

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai_  
**¿no estás diciendo algo diferente a lo de antes?**

_chotto dake sugao miseta keredo_  
**A pesar de que les he mostrado un poco de mi verdadero ser**

* * *

Nunca había odiado tanto la voz de "el número que usted marco no está disponible en este momento…" si tuviese a la pobre mujer que grabó eso en frente estaba seguro que la ahorcaría de pura histeria. Kai tiró su celular al suelo al décimo quinto intento y salió de su habitación como fiera hasta el túnel que comunicaba su mansión con la de sus tíos rusos.

Los korovir, incluyendo su madre, disfrutaban de una agradable tarde con dulces de miel y café en uno de los jardines de la mansión (el cual tenía una cantidad considerable de flores a petición de su tía Irina). Kai abrió de un portazo y su rabia creció al notarles tan tranquilos ¿cómo podían después de lo que habían hecho? Apoyó sus manos en la mesa del jardín y se vio tentado a gritar "quién lo hizo" pero antes de si quiera abrir su boca su tía Irina le interrumpió y tuvo el mismo efecto que un cubo de agua helada: habría de ser por su semblante de que podría ahorcar a alguien sin titubear.

-"si gritas no te escucharemos ¿qué sucedió?"

Kai exhaló como si hubiese sido desinflado y los miró –"alguien arrojó un ladrillo en casa de los Kon ¿quién fue?"

Irina se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y puso de pie con la misma cara inexpresiva que Kir solía tener. Kai notó que rebuscó dentro de su saco (pues vestía como chico) y los ojos escarlata divisaron unas armas cerca del pecho, pero antes de dar un paso Iván había tomado su mano y detenido silenciosamente, Irina le miraba expectante.

-"explícate…" –dijo su tío Iván, el padre de Kir que a diferencia de su hijo tenía un rostro sereno y amable.

-"Los hermanos de Rei están en el hospital porque alguien los atacó, cree que nosotros lo hicimos"- respondió Kai escudriñando a su familia con sus ojos.

Su madre se levantó preocupada y besó la frente de Kai–"¡hablaré con Susumu! ¡en caso de que se hayan enterado de tu relación con ese chico! ¡Serían muy capaces de algo así!"- las manos suaves de Klara delinearon las mejillas tatuadas de su retoño y se retiró del lugar con pasos apresurados.

-"eso sí que es extraño…"- habló su tío Nikolai, padre de Jov: el pequeño primo malcriado. Apoyando su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su palma, pensativo. Sus ojos azules se cerraron mientras intentaba entender la situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente de cuenta nueva y notaron entonces a Jov con sus ojos celestes llorosos y rostro sonrojado de la rabia. Su madre, Veronika se levantó preocupada y se dedicó a mimar (aun más) al pequeño de los Korovir –"¿qué sucedió Jov-ushka?"- dijo mimosa, pero Jov a separó de golpe.

-"¡no soy ningún niño!"- chilló separándose y miró a sus tíos –"¡Zhong no quiere verme porque dice que somos peligrosos!" –se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos con cara enojada, eso era una orden silenciosa de "arréglenlo"

Ciertamente Kai había olvidado que Jov se había encaprichado por el hermano mayor de Rei, Zhong, en una de las ocasiones que le dejaron a su cuidado, dejando fuera de contexto la idea de que los Korovir atacaran a los Kon. Resopló y se rascó su nuca desesperado ¿entonces habían sido los Hiwatari? ¿¡Cómo demonios se enteraron? Recordó entonces a algo, o más bien a alguien que podría haberse ido de la lengua, salió disparado de la habitación.

Kai Caminó a paso apresurado a donde sabía se encontraba el posible culpable de todo. Llegó a la habitación guiado por el sonido de la música clásica ¿Quién más que no estuviera en la reunión de hace unos momentos podría estarla escuchando? Abrió la puerta de golpe de una especie de estudio que su primo Kir solía ocupar, entró sin si quiera llamar y buscó con su mirada al responsable; lo divisó en un costado de la habitación sentado en un enorme sofá y leyendo tranquilamente un grueso libro mientras la sinfonía no. 40 de Mozart sonaba en la habitación. Kir le observó casi interrogante de su presencia y levemente ofendido por su interrupción a su complicada lectura y momento de paz.

Avanzó con paso apresurado hacia la dirección de su primo y, sin darle tiempo a preguntas le estampó un fuerte golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar casi de inmediato.  
-"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?"- Gritó Kir colérico mientras sostenía su nariz ya sangrante  
-"¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¡¿Tan divertido fue ser un maldito soplón? No podías quedarte callado ¡No! Tenias que ir y decirlo todo ¿no es así? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa en tu maldita vida?"- gritó el otro de la misma forma  
-"¿de qué carajos hablas?"- dijo algo extrañado del asunto  
-"Sabes bien de lo que hablo ¡Tu amenazaste a la familia de Rei! No podías quedarte quieto ¿verdad? Tenías que actuar tan infantilmente, lazar un ladrillo y herir a su familia"- le mira con genuino odio –"eres de lo peor"

Kir buscó en su bolsillo y saco un pañuelo para detener un poco la hemorragia de su nariz, le miro de reojo –"¿de qué carajos hablas? Yo no he hecho tal cosa"- dijo aun más molesto, sintiéndose ofendido por tal acusación  
-"¡No mientas!"- le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le miró amenazador –"sé que fuiste tú ¿Quién mas podría haber sido? Así que confiesa para poder terminar de romperte la cara a golpes"  
-"no hice nada"- Kir se apartó el brusco agarre del otro de un empujón –"así que no me vengas con falsas acusaciones"

Kai sintió una gran rabia ante la fingida inocencia. Kir lo notó y enseguida se defendió –"si yo hubiera sido habría hecho algo mucho mejor que solo un ladrillo, no me compares con un novato o un estúpido que juega al mafioso"

Kai ya había levantado su puño para otro golpe pero se lo pensó antes de golpearlo. La creatividad de Kir para intrigas era mucho más alta, era cierto. Bajó el puño –"le dijiste a los Hiwatari"

-"¿qué posiblemente podría ganar por decirle a los Hiwatari?"- explicó el ruso de cabello negro cubriéndose aún con el pañuelo ya rojo y comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación pues necesitaría asistencia médica de seguro –"yo no hago nada si no obtengo un beneficio, no me compares con cualquier estúpido"- en definitiva eso era lo que más ofendía al susodicho, quien ahora tendría que pagar con una nariz rota por la estupidez del mundo.

Kai quedó en silencio pensando mientras Kir se retiraba del estudio ¿quién pudo haber sido entonces?

Mientras los más viejos de los Korovir seguían hablando del asunto, eligiendo el paso más prudente.

Irina miraba a su esposo expectante. -"nadie ofende a nuestra familia de esa manera"- dijo la mujer con monumental calma, pero Iván estrechó sus manos con suavidad

-"entiendo que estés furiosa…" – dijo su esposo condescendiente –"pero tenemos que arreglar esto de la manera más civilizada hasta hallar al culpable…"- Iván miro a sus hermanos –"es importante darle una disculpa a los Kon y asegurarnos que los afectados sean tratados debidamente"- Ivan miró entonces a su esposa –"tu encárgate con tus muchachos de buscar al culpable"

Irina asintió y se retiró de la habitación con pasos tranquilos ¿creerían de verdad que estaba furiosa? Iván la miro retirarse y posó sus ojos claros en Nikolai –"es mejor que lleves a Jov a hablar con Kon"- explicó Iván, parecía ser el líder natural de ese sitio –"e invitarle a cenar para explicar aquel error…"- Iván entonces se puso de pie –"yo me encargaré de los Kon que están en el hospital"

La familia se vio forzada a detener su agradable café con bollos de miel para resolver ese asunto, no es que fuese de vida o muerte, pero apreciaban demasiado a su hijos como para no darle el peso necesario, Además que como expresó Irina…

Nadie ofende a los Korovir de esa manera.

* * *

_zutto IRA IRA IRA IRA shite wa_  
**Siempre me ha molestado tanto**

_atashi wo mono mitai ni atsukatte_  
**Que me traten como un objeto**

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai_

**¿No es lo que estás diciendo diferente de antes?**

* * *

-"¡no dejes del club!"- Max se había aferrado del estómago de Rei como una rémora a un tiburón y se negaba a soltarse por nada del mundo –"Estamos a solo un mes de las regionales…bandas de todas las escuelas de la región competirán como nosotros…¡luego las nacionales!"- chilló Max –"¡Reeeeeeeeei!"

Rei lanzó una mueca –"chicos no puedo…"

-"¿por qué no?"- preguntó Max con ojos de cachorros

-"¡si! ¡danos una buena razón para no partirte la nariz!"- Chilló Daichi poniendo mala cara, bueno siempre tiene la misma cara.

-"¿necesitas un banco para eso?"- preguntó Takao haciendo burla de su tamaño y es que Rei era bastante alto para su edad. Daichi le pateó y Takao eventualmente terminó realizando una llave y tratando de ahorcar al enano.

-"chicos…esto es serio…"- dijo el jefe acomodándose sus anteojos –"Rei no comprendo, el viernes dijiste que estabas emocionado por ir a las regionales…"

-"chicos…termine con Kai y"- hizo una pausa prudente –"no quiero verle…"

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Rei con ojos bien abiertos. Takao extendió su mano –"¡páguenme! ¡No duraron más de dos meses!"

Rei se horrorizó –"¡¿apostaron sobre mi vida amorosa?"

Max hizo ademan con sus manos y negó muchas veces con su cabeza –"Rei es que, no nos los tomes a mal…no eres tú"

-"Es Kai, que es insoportable…"- habló Takao recogiendo las arcas monetarias y pensando en todo lo que comería con la baba ya colgándole de un labio –"ujuju hay una pastelería que se ve genial…"

Rei estuvo tentado de explicar que Kai no tenía nada de malo, salvo ser el mayor de los mentirosos, lo realmente malo era su familia y todo lo que conllevaba pero suponía que decir que un estudiante era un mafioso era completamente innecesario. Tomó asiento y exhaló un largo suspiro mientras miraba su grupo de compañeros, no quería dejar el club pero tampoco quería ver "los ojos arrepentidos" de Hiwatari.

-"Si Kai se va me quedo…"- habló finalmente.

El grupo se miró entre ellos: como miembro de equipo adoraban a Rei, era entusiasta, enérgico y siempre dispuesto a practicar y dar ideas: Sin mencionar que sus habilidades de cocina eran excepcionales. No podrían jamás deshacerse de él.

El problema estaba en que Kai Hiwatari era la piedra angular de esa banda: sus habilidades de guitarra, para componer lírica y música y su voz armónica eran las armas claves para ganar la competencia, mejor dicho: Sin él no ganarían jamás. No podrían dejarlo aunque fuese el rey de los insoportables.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió y todos enfocaron sus ojos en Hiwatari que acaba de entrar y veía a Rei con seriedad. Había escuchado lo que dijo y cerraba levemente sus puños, el chino no le sostuvo la mirada por más de dos segundos.

Ya habían hablado de esto por teléfono, terminaron, la peor de las maneras de terminar con alguien es por teléfono así que Kai extendió el asunto hasta la escuela donde Rei ni siquiera le miró y continuó su camino si el fuese invisible o un insecto.

Estaba furioso porque pasó todo su domingo discutiendo con sus tíos de que alguien había atacado a los Kon, cosa que negaron rotundamente, luego rompió la nariz de Kir creyendo que había sido el soplón con los yakuza y el chico terminó negándolo y todo ¿para qué? Rei no le creía ni una palabra y el no tenía pruebas para negar lo sucedido. Sumado a eso ahora entraba el club y escuchaba eso.

Es verdad que Kai estaba en el club gracias al chino y lo lógico es pensar que una vez terminada la relación Hiwatari dejaría el club, aquello ahora era falso. La ira contenida del ruso japonés creció monumentalmente y optó por lo más infantil; esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa (que honestamente daba algo de miedo) "no me iré…Si eso te molesta no deberías estar aqui"

El grupo la verdad exhaló aliviado, pero luego miraron a Rei con ojos como platos creyendo que saldría de a grandes zancadas, en su lugar el chino le encaró con ojos fieros –"¡oh claro! ¡Tiene sentido que quieras quedarte ahora después de lo mucho que decías que solo lo hacías porque éramos novios! ¡Espera! …probablemente mentías"

A este punto la banda se dio cuenta que iba a ser un dolor de cabeza tenerlos en la misma habitación, sus nucas sudaron la gota gorda y miraron la escena novelesca:

-"¿y qué más da si es cierto o no? Si tu no crees nada de lo que digo…" –contraatacó Hiwatari sin alzar ni un poco su tono, a diferencia del chino que se le notaban las ganas de ahorcarlo

-"¡porque eres un mentiroso…! ¡Un gran mentiroso! ¡Con una familia demencial!"

-"lo dice Kon con sus veinte hermanos"- se defendió el ruso y alegó –"mi familia no es demencial ninguno de ellos hizo algo pero te es más fácil creer otra cosa"

-"por supuesto Kai… el ladrillo creó una catapulta y se lanzó solo hasta la ventana de mi casa ¡tiene toda la lógica del mundo!" – dio un paso hasta el –"¡y no tienes derecho a mencionar nada sobre mi familia después de lo que paso!"

Haciendo una pausa de la guerra de esos dos Max miraba la escena como un juez en un partido de tenis. Haló un poco la manga de Takao, quien comía un chocolate y miraba todo como si se tratara de una película –"deberíamos separarlos…"

-"300 yenes a que Rei le manda un golpe a Kai…"- susurró Takao por encima del jefe y de Daichi ignorando las palabras del rubio, Max le dio un leve golpe en el hombro –"¿qué? Yo no me voy a meter allí viejo"

-"hecho, me faltan para comprar un DVD"- habló el jefe acomodando sus anteojos y mirando la escena con seriedad, Daichi rebuscó en sus bolsillos y contó con los dedos lo que habría de tener en casa.

-"100 más a que Kai le regresa el golpe…"- dijo el pelirrojo.

Max se cruzó de brazos y los miró desaprobatoriamente, pero luego rebuscó en su billetera sus ahorros de la semana, asintió un par de veces –"400 yenes a que ni siquiera se golpean"- suspiró el rubio, todos asintieron sorprendidos. Max apelaba a la "caballerosidad" que veía en Hiwatari y en la "serenidad de artista marcial" en Rei.

Regresando a la guerra mundial y luego de más intercambios de insultos…

-"mi familia no son mentirosos Kon"- insistía Hiwatari –"nadie ha hecho nada, incluso mi tío correrá con todos los gastos de lo sucedido y prometen encontrar a al verdadero culpable"

-"suena bastante retorcido arrojar un ladrillo y luego pagar por los heridos"- dijo el chino sarcástico cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado, era ahora el ruso el que tenía ganas de ahorcarlo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan necio?

-"¡pudo haber sido cualquiera! ¡Pudo haber sido un ladrón común!"

-"¡o pudo haber sido tu familia! ¡Lo que significa que estar contigo es peligroso y no seguiré con ello porque son demasiados problemas!"- luego le miró con un dedo acusador –"para empezar… ¿arreglaste el asunto de tu prometida?"

El público espectador contuvo su respiración y luego exhalaron un "oh" como si la película se pusiese mejor. Por su parte el ruso japonés era ahora una tumba y su mente buscaba una respuesta lo más rápido que podía.

-"te dije que no te preocuparas por eso…"- dijo finalmente. Mala respuesta para un novio histérico.

-"¡aja! ¡Sigues comprometido! ¡Eres peligroso y estás comprometido!"- chilló Rei dando un empujón al fornido pecho del ruso –"¡por mi te arrojas a los rieles de un tren Hiwatari! ¡Terminamos! ¡Mentiroso petulante!"- una vez dicho esto dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta del club y salió escaleras abajo con ganas de asesinar a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

Kai lo meditó un poco pero pasados unos minutos se acomodó su guitarra en su hombro y salió también por la puerta principal del club.

Dejando al público realmente confundido y buscando asomarse por el marco de la puerta del salón a ver si podían divisar "algo más" de lo sucedido.

-"si le empujo…¿es como un golpe? ¡páguenme!"- dijo Takao codicioso con agua a la boca a la idea de comer pasteles caros ese día.

-"¡un empujón es un empujón!"- terció Daichi –"¡deberíamos es revisar a ver si Kai le tira por las escaleras!"

El jefe puso cara de espanto –"¡solo terminaron! ¡no es la guerra mundial chicos!"

-"por su tono, parecía que querían asesinarse"- apuntó Takao cruzándose de brazos. Max permaneció impasible durante unos minutos.

-"no se hicieron nada…páguenme"- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano una vez comprendida la situación.

-"¡Rei lo empujó!"- chillaron los otros tres alegando que no habría paga.

* * *

dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi  
**Existe un culpable si debo ocultar y esconderme cada día****  
**ATE ni naranai wa  
**y no puedo contar contigo**  
I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara  
**lo siento, por ahora adiós**

* * *

-"¿café?"- una taza humeante se posó frente a los ojos rojos de Zhong, Sheng había comprado dos cafés espressos, uno mocha para su hermano Zhong que era adicto al chocolate y uno simple para él –"¿Qué dijo el médico?"

-"que mágicamente tenemos una tarjeta de crédito infinita y serán trasladados a la mejor área del hospital y los gastos están cubiertos"- Zhong bebió un poco –"justamente una hora después de hablar con Jov"

Sheng rió un poco –"ese niño ha de adorarte"

-"no es gracioso…"- terció el mayor de los Kon

-"esta para serie televisiva "Le gusto al hijo de un capo"- Sheng dio un sorbo a su café y miró de reojo el trasero de alguno de los doctores que pasaban, dando un ligero silbido y consiguiendo que Zhong le golpeara con el codo en reproche.

-"Estás en un hospital"

-"de algo tengo que entretenerme…Debí haberle dicho a madre que yo me quedaba en el restaurant y no aquí"- bufó jugando con la taza de plástico en sus dedos –"quizás sí debería averiguar que sucedió…o quién lo hizo…"

-"Es decir…ya tienes excusa para ver a Yerik…"- punto Zhong mirándole de reojo y consiguiendo la venganza de molestar a su hermanito, los ojos azul claro de Sheng se afilaron: igual a un tigre blanco.

-"yo no busco excusas…me dije a mi mismo que dejaría de verlo porque no me gusta…"- replicó Sheng dando otro sorbo largo a su café luego –"además mejor haberme enamorado de un patán que de un niño, yo no iré a prisión"

-"yo no me he enamorado…pero te felicito si tu finalmente lo hiciste"- agregó sarcástico Zhong con una mirada petulante por encima de sus gafas de pasta, Sheng le miró enojado y en silencio por unos segundos y estuvo a punto de echársele encima para ahorcarlo pero la voz de un hombre vestido de traje con acento marcado ruso les interrumpió.

-"¿ Zhong Kon?"

Los dos asiáticos abrieron sus ojos gatunos al máximo y notaron a un hombre de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules que a Zhong le recordaron demasiado a alguien, frente a ellos. Por puro instinto desvió su vista del ruso alto hasta el suelo donde efectivamente Jov le miraba detrás de las piernas de su ¿posiblemente padre? Con gesto molesto y sonrojado.

Sheng apretó la mandíbula en una sonrisa incomoda –"si disculpen…los dejaré solos…"- el hermano menor del aludido salió de allí a paso veloz y buscando algún doctor de trasero lindo a quien mirar.

-"J…¿Jov?"- Zhong creía tener un tick ¿realmente habían ido a buscarle? ¡en su otra vida habría de tener mal karma! solo había salido con Jov en dos ocasiones: cuando le conoció y luego cuando le mostró la ciudad y por alguna razón sentía que pronto estaría pisando un pie en el altar.

-"anciano…"- empezó el pequeño con rostro enojado. Pero su padre los interrumpió sonriendo levemente

-"me gustaría hablar contigo… y aclarar el malentendido que surgió por este accidente tan desafortunado"- comenzó Nikolai sonriéndole al chino frente a él –"¿aceptarías una invitación para cenar con nosotros?"

Zhong no tenía palabras para decir que no así que termino asintiendo levemente –"…por supuesto…"

-"nos agradaría verte este fin de semana"- dijo Nikolai tomando el hombro del pequeño Jov, que se debatía por quitar el agarre de su padre para no verse vulnerable o algo así. –"debes saber que hemos cubierto todos los gastos, sé que no repararan lo sucedido pero les aseguramos que tendremos a los culpables…"- hizo una pausa –"pero ya hablaremos de eso luego…"- sonrió –"nos veremos el viernes a las siete"

Zhong volvió a asentir como autómata mientras Jov no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

* * *

Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama  
**El poder decir que no quieres estar sin mí ha sido egoísta de tu parte**

(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)  
**(decir todo el tiempo no te vayas o no te podré borrar de mi mente)**

aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo  
**Hay muchas cosas que quiero conocer como el amor y la amistad **

(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)  
**(Ahora es algo tan ambiguo que no logro comprender) **

itsuka kokoro no oku no doa wo tataku anata wo matte iru  
**Ya algún día la puerta trasera de mi corazón estará esperando a que la toques. **


	14. Extra Perverso 3:44

:D Yerik es igualito a Kai pero de 24-25 años. Quizás con el cuerpo más torneado, perforaciones en el rostro y el cabello por los hombros más oscuro (no en dos tonos) y ojos naranja. Dicho esto disfruten el extraño OC/AU XP.¿cómo es eso genéticamente posible eso? Aclararé eso desde ahorita es el primo de Jov (por parte materna) es decir Jov es Korovir Smirnov de apellido.

**gracias a todos por los comentarios :) de verdad. recuerden que trabajo con estimulo respuesta como el perrito pavlov así que ¡dejen review pa que siga escribiendo!**

En fin, había dicho que llevaba tres páginas de este cap, pero tarde muchísimo porque me compre una nueva PC y total que entre instalar cosas y demás no había escrito. Además estoy jugando LOL (league of legends) si hay algun lector por allí que también juegue :D pues que diga.

En fin, Tsubasa. Aquí esta el capítulo :) que preguntaste el otro día que paso.

Nodita, gracias por los dialogos. tu ya sabes jajaja y cambie sofá por escritorio O_O pa no moverlos mucho y puse en el final una segunda ronda...XP

* * *

**Perverso.**

Luces rápidas y coloridas danzaban en todas direcciones, casi sincronizados con las caderas de las bailarinas con ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación en el escenario dispuesto al final de la estancia. No faltaban tubos colocados estratégicamente para ofrecer un mejor espectáculo acompañado de bebidas alcohólicas, cigarrillos u otras sustancias para los más estúpidos u osados.

Sheng arrugó la nariz al olor de los cigarrillos, contrariamente a como se le veía, el chino era tan saludable como un presentador de un programa matutino: salvo por alcohol esporádicamente no hacía nada extraño y es que su obsesión por un cuerpo saludable no le permitía otra cosa. Sin embargo sus "trabajos temporales" siempre le llevaban a esa clase de antros, no estaba orgulloso pero debía admitir que involucrarse con alguna banda de crimen organizado era casi tan divertido como lo era de bien remunerado.

Avanzó cerca de la barra, apoyándose de espaldas y dejando sus brazos descansar para luego saludar con la cabeza a la bartender bien llamada como "Reina" y es que sus tragos eran excepcionales. La chica de cabello negro se inclinó en la barra para acercar su rostro al hombro de Sheng, escudriñándole –"no creí que te vería por aquí…" – luego de ello llevo sus manos a unas cuantas botellas y preparó un trago que se deslizó por la barra hasta dar con los dedos largos de Sheng –"he de pensar que te cansaste de ser un niño bueno y vienes por trabajo"

-"vengo por muchas cosas Reina…"- Sonrió con su rostro gatuno que hizo sonreír a la chica y dar un leve golpe a la mesa.

-"maldita sea que seas gay"- masculló, Sheng rió ampliamente y dio un trago más a la bebida -"Yerik ha de estar teniendo su orgía habitual al final de la habitación"

-"lo sé…"- dejó el vaso en la mesa y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la oscuridad de las mesas donde habían unos cuantos clientes –"pero necesito alcohol para esto…"

-"yo sé de algunas cosas en las que no necesitas alcohol"- interrumpió una tercera voz en la estancia, Sheng reviró la vista antes de mirar al techo y encarar al coleado: El Rey, llamado así porque era quien decidía quien entraba o no al local, por ser el hermano de Reina o simplemente porque era un idiota petulante.

-"no me digas…"- dijo Sheng sin moverse, el chico de cabello plateado, contrario al de su hermana dio un paso cerca de él y esbozó una sonrisa al solo tener el cuello de Sheng tan peligrosamente cerca. Los ojos gatunos del chino se afilaron y sus manos fueron a su pecho, era difícil descifrar si era para acariciarle o separarle –"pero para estar contigo…necesitaría toda las botellas del bar de Reina"

A todas estas la chica reviró la vista y mejor se puso a secar un pequeño vaso.

-"no me has dejado demostrarte…"- habló suavemente el chico y sonrió aún más al notar la mano de Sheng ahora deslizándose por su pecho, luego a su vientre –"quién es el Re-AAAHHHHGG"

La mano de Sheng había descendido del vientre en una caricia leve hasta la entrepierna del "Rey" y apretado lo suficientemente fuerte esa área para dejarlo sin hijos, o al menos eso sentía. Sheng sonreía tranquilamente y guiñó un ojo –"creo que esto demuestra mejor quién es el "Rey" y quién un…"vasallo"- susurró el chino sobre el oído del otro y separó de un movimiento, hizo un ademan a Reina y avanzó adentrándose en el local –"pero admiro tus constantes y perseverantes intentos…"

La cara de odio de la víctima era un poema mientras refunfuñaba –"no entiendo, antes siempre decía que sí"- pero su hermana no dejaba de reír, aunque al final en un acto condescendiente le sirvió un vasito de tequila a su hermano. Volvió a apoyarse en la barra y mirarle irse:

-"Sheng ya no se acuesta con todos, hermanito…"- sirvió un segundo trago –"El jefe le tatuó en el trasero "mío"- se encogió de hombros –"¡hombres!"- chasqueó con la lengua –"solo para ti"- miró a su hermano –"y para el jefe"- le habló en la oreja a su hermano-"¡no es obvio que esta colado!"- le empujó luego –"venga ¡vete de aquí! Que el club no se vigila solo"

La historia de amor y desamor de Sheng no era larga, de hecho probablemente sería pésimo material para una novela: incluye muchos trabajos ilegales, lavados de dinero y sexo en la cajuela de un automóvil deportivo. Sexo el cual Sheng maldijo constantemente desde el primer día hasta hoy, tres meses después.

Sheng Kon, con sus habilidades para abrir bóvedas de seguridad y agilidad gatuna casi al nivel de un superhéroe, realizó un robo a un imbécil paranoico que creía era mejor esconder su dinero en su mansión que en un banco y su error lo pagó con creces. Para ese trabajo fue Yerik su escolta y con la promiscuidad latente del "tigre blanco" y del "fénix" de la mafia rusa, no tardó en acostarse con él antes de recibir al sujeto que lavaría el dinero robado, luego se repitió después de recibir al sujeto que lavó el dinero y…una tercera vez cuando el dinero estaba libre.

La misma historia se repitió por meses: conseguía un trabajo, veía a Yerik ¡bam! Sexo toda la noche hasta que no podía caminar. ¡Odiaba a ese sujeto de igual forma que amaba ese sexo desenfrenado!

Pero cada vez que veía a Yerik también venía la escena que ahora estaba en frente de sus ojos: Justo encima de su "terroncito de azúcar", una chica con un bikini brillante y cuerpo escarchado de muy mal gusto prácticamente restregaba su voluminoso pecho contra su cara, mientras reía tontamente y el susodicho al parecer disfrutaba de toda la atención y la chica, porque su mano no dejaba de pasearse por los glúteos perfectos mientras la otra sostenía una bebida.

Yerik era un promiscuo de primera y Sheng bendecía los condones porque si no probablemente ese sujeto tendría alguna enfermedad grave y él consigo. Como fuese, sus sentimientos irracionales decidió dejarlos enterrados en un baúl, buscar un trabajo decente y algún chico cursi que no le diera problemas a diferencia de ese ruso.

A todas estas Yerik Smirnov es un joven ruso de pómulos y cuerpo perfectos con sonrisa delirante y labios levemente carnosos, nariz perfilada que resaltaba sus ojos de color naranja con perforaciones al final de sus cejas, solo completando con un cabellera hasta los hombros de color azul oscuro. Sus orejas estaban igual perforadas en diversas partes, pero aquello solo le hacía ver más atractivo y con un aire peligroso. Sheng suspiró luego de examinarle y continuó en marcha con su plan de la noche: conseguir información de uno de los mayores soplones de la mafia rusa en Japón.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia la mesa, dejándose notar y justo como esperaba consiguiendo que sus ojos celeste se toparan con los naranja. Yerik esbozó una sonrisa y la chica fue removida de su regazo con un movimiento, el ruso avanzó con cuidado con su bebida en mano hasta el chino, quien simplemente se había quedado apoyado en el muro haciéndose el difícil aunque quisiese lanzársele encima.

-"¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?"

Sheng sonrió levemente, como si estuviese ofendido por el comentario, extendió sus dedos hasta las manos del ruso que sostenían una bebida –"¿simplemente no puedo venir a saludarte?"- preguntó ahora dando un leve sorbo a la bebida del susodicho y devolviéndosela mientras se acercaba a su oído –"después de todas las noches que pasamos juntos…que frío"

Hay que relacionar a Yerik con algo frío ya que después de cada noche que pasaba con él se ha de acotar que Sheng se comía un recipiente de helado Hagen-dazs para pasar la vergüenza por no poder evitar tener sexo. Pero Yerik jamás lo sabría.

-"yo no he dicho que no me alegre verte de nuevo"- sonrió el ruso acercándose peligrosamente más a él, si es que era posible. Solo hacía falta un mínimo movimiento para que se besaran –"de hecho es una muy agradable sorpresa"- dicho esto elevó su mano para tomar el fino rostro de Kon y así pasear su nariz de su mejilla hasta su oreja para susurrar –"¿te gustaría hacerme compañía un rato?"

-"a eso vine"- respondió Sheng casi de inmediato y llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del otro: solo comparable con una escultura griega –"quería estar contigo en privado…"- susurró con voz queda también sobre su oído, siguiendo el juego de coqueteos y en realidad ya sintiéndose excitado por las palabras de Yerik. ¡Como lo odiaba!

-"vamos a mi oficina…"- sonrió arrogante Yerik y mordisqueó su oreja antes de separarse del chino para luego subir unas escaleras hasta la oficina desde donde podía obtener una vista completa del club.

Los muebles eran de cuero negro y el escritorio en ébano y metal, una decoración moderna y minimalista, o Yerik tenía buen gusto o prefería tener pocas cosas en su oficina en caso de tener algo de acción. Sheng le observó una vez dentro y al verlo sentado en la silla de su escritorio no pudo evitar sonreír: el chico realmente era apuesto y aunque había ido en busca de información, buscó sentarse sobre sus piernas y acariciar su pecho.

-"¿me extrañaste?"- sabía que la respuesta sería una mentira, pero sonrió divertido y coqueto. Para luego inclinarse sobre el cuello del ruso y besarle con cuidado, rozando la piel un poco con sus pequeñísimos colmillos.

-"Por supuesto"- dijo Yerik cerrando sus ojos -"es difícil olvidarte"- acarició un poco su espalda hasta descender a sus glúteos y tocarlos por encima de los pantalones y mordiendo sus propios labios en ansias.

Sheng aprovechaba el tener su rostro oculto en su cuello para emitir una sonrisa amarga, le gustaba ese sujeto pero sabía que era un caso perdido, así que optó por incorporarse un poco y pasear sus manos por su pecho y perfectos abdominales. Sonrió y coló ahora sus manos dentro de la playera, levantándola lentamente -"me halagas..."- dijo ladeando levemente su rostro y acercando sus labios a los del otro -"pero me temo que antes de la diversión debo pedirte algo"- Una de sus manos abandonó la playera para ir hasta la entrepierna y desabotonar el pantalón, bajando el cierre con un dedo -"¿me responderías algo primero?"- susurró sobre su oído, inclinándose un poco para lamer su piel con cuidado.

Yerik contuvo un escalofrío de placer y sonrió levemente con los ojos cerrados, para luego enfocarle, apretando con sus manos sus glúteos para así acercarle a él y susurrar en sus labios -"¿qué es ese algo?"

-"Sobre la mafias..."- dijo Sheng con voz queda, esta vez adentrando su mano por la ropa interior, sintiendo la virilidad del ruso ya despierta -"escuché que están de visita los más importantes"- buscó bajar un poco más el pantalón del ruso, buscando mejor acceso -"¿me dirías~"- comenzó besando su cuello -"¿qué han estado planeando últimamente?"- se elevó un poco, rompiendo el agarre de Yerik en sus glúteos y levantándose -"¿no están..."- dijo ahora arrodillándose entre las piernas del ruso, separándolas para posicionarse entre ellas y lamer su vientre -"¿enfadados con...cierta familia asiática? ?¿o sí?"- bajó su pantalón por completo y acercó sus labios al glande despierto, el cual lamió de forma superficial sin despegar los ojos de Yerik -"¿me dirías?"

La verdad Yerik intentaba pensar en que era lo que hacía su familia en ese lugar; el estaba en Japón porque no habían muchos de la bratva fuera del país, lo que le convertía en amo y señor en cierta forma y los Yakuza eran bastantes fáciles de llevar. Pero era imposible pensar teniendo a un chino tan sensual amenazando con darle sexo oral así que su mente le costaba hacer sintaxis en esos momentos, resopló. -"que yo sepa no..."- dijo jadeando levemente -"solo existe un problema relacionado con el compromiso de uno de los yakuza"

Sheng sonrió internamente y abrió sus labios un poco, metiendo en su boca solo la mitad del miembro del ruso donde succionaba un poco y acariciaba con su lengua, claro que aquello era algo leve: debía tener a Yerik a la expectativa si quería conseguir más información -"¿qué problema?"- le miró llevando una de sus manos a sus testículos, masajeándolos mientras volvía a lamer su miembro.

-"no quiere tomar el compromiso..."- dijo con pesadez -"se niega"- Yerik llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de Sheng y buscó que esa boca dejara de hablar y se adentrara aun más en su virilidad. Sheng se resistía.

-"¿por qué no quiere tomar el compromiso?"-dijo sonriendo un poco -"das muchas vueltas Yerik y mientras más rápido me digas..."- comenzó divertido, lamiendo la base de su miembro -"más pronto podremos divertirnos"

Dicho esto Sheng se separó y sentó sobre el escritorio, enfocando sus ojos azules en los de Yerik y sonriendo. Sus manos fueron hasta su propio cuerpo, quitando su ropa con leves caricias -"¿no quieres divertirte?" -preguntó desabrochando su pantalón y bajándolo sin romper el contacto visual que había empezado

-"amor" -respondió Yerik con simpleza mientras observaba sin perder detalle del cuerpo torneado de cintura estrecha y piel apiñonada -"pero eso no es una excusa suficiente para los yakuza, terminará casándose a la fuerza"- dijo tomando la pierna desnuda de Sheng y besándola un poco, ascendiendo hasta la cara interna de sus muslos, haciendo que Sheng abriese sus piernas lentamente y dando mejor acceso a los besos de Smirnov -"¿por qué estás tan interesado?"

-"la mafia atacó el restaurante de mi familia..."- suspiró Sheng -"lo cual encuentro...bastante curioso"

Por primera vez en la noche Yerik miró el caso con interés -"la mafia cree que es solo un capricho tonto que perderá fuerza con el tiempo"- dijo con cuidado, retirando los bóxers del tigre blanco y acercándose a su vientre luego para besarle -"dudo que hicieran algo más que discutir por ello"

El cuerpo de Sheng se inclinó lentamente sobre el escritorio, sus cabellos negros se fundían con el ébano de la madera, detallando únicamente los mechones blancos y su piel. El chino suspiró un poco y sonrió -"me estás diciendo entonces..."- comenzó a decir teniendo una vez el cuerpo de Yerik encima suyo y ya que estaba sin pantalones podía sentir su miembro rozando con el suyo, aprovechó de rodearle con sus piernas y moverse levemente -"que la mafia no lanzó un ladrillo a las ventanas de mi casa"- pronunció con dificultad mordiendo sus labios y quitando finalmente la playera del ruso.

-"eso suena a algo que haría a un niño..."- dijo alzando una ceja por unos segundos, antes de morder sus labios por el roce de sus cuerpos -"o alguien que está enterado de la relación y lo aprovecho" - Yerik llevo sus manos a la delgada cintura del otro y alzó un poco sus caderas para poder recorrer sus glúteos -"apuesto que ambas"

La mano de Yerik se adentraba ahora entre la mesa y la piel del chino, buscando palpar sus glúteos. Sheng se removió un poco -"¿qué?"- dijo algo divertido -"¿ahora eres detective?"- mordisqueó su cuello -"¿y debo suponer que no me estás mintiendo?"

-"es intuición"- dijo sonriendo, por su respuesta y porque había dado con la entrada del chino, la cual buscó invadir con un dedo -"¿qué ganaría con mentirte?" - dijo depositando pequeños besos sobre la apiñonada piel.

Sheng llevó su mano a la muñeca del otro en ademan de quitar el dedo de su entrada.

-"¿qué ganarías diciendo la verdad?"- le miró con ojos afilados, separándose levemente -"es mi hermano quien está causando alboroto"- se incorporó levemente para palpar con su pie una de las gavetas del escritorio -"...lubricante"- pidió en una sola palabra: el sexo con Yerik era demasiado como para no usarlo, no quería lastimarse innecesariamente.

-"cobarde"- Yerik sonrió divertido por la petición del chino y llevo una de sus manos a la gaveta sacando un pequeño tubo, cuyo líquido untó en sus manos; regresó a su tarea de palpar su entrada con un dedo.

-"entonces"- jadeó Sheng con voz queda besando la barbilla del ruso -"¿lo que ganas?"

Yerik sonrió -"quizás ganaría..."- introdujo un segundo dedo en el orificio, buscando abrirse paso en la piel -"¿más momentos como estos?"- Sheng sonrió levemente, poco se imaginaba el ruso que en realidad Sheng planeaba no regresar de nuevo (o eso esperaba) -"¿no crees que es suficiente para no mentirte?"

El tercer dedo no se hizo esperar y con ello Sheng jadeó audiblemente, movió sus caderas un poco para tener contacto con el miembro de Yerik y además conseguir un roce más placentero de esos dedos. Le sonrió mordiendo sus labios un poco -"suena bien..."- dijo cerrando el trato -"la verdad por más momentos como estos"

-"podría informarte sobre todo lo suceda con respecto a eso"- dijo utilizando sus dedos para embestirle, intentando palpar su próstata -"pero por ahora, deberíamos concentrarnos más en otro asunto"- su mano libre buscó elevar su cadera un poco, Sheng le detuvo de cuenta nueva con sus manos.

Se incorporó un poco sonriendo, hasta empujar el cuerpo de Yerik de cuenta nueva en la silla de su escritorio, rebuscó en uno de los cajones sin perder el contacto visual con él. Sacó un preservativo y rompió el envoltorio con sus dientes, luego lo colocó en el miembro, aprovechando de propiciar unas cuantas caricias y besar sus labios en el proceso. Con ese beso sus lenguas se unieron de forma desesperada, danzando seductoramente hasta quedar sin aire.

-"como gustes, detective"- sonrió Sheng lascivo, incorporándose sobre él para tomar su miembro y buscar penetrarse poco a poco, conteniendo un gemido largo. Cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios en expectación, Yerik siempre resultaba dolorosa y placenteramente ancho.

Yerik no despegó sus ojos de su miembro mientras entraba con cuidado en Sheng, aunque a mitad del proceso terminó embistiéndole en un movimiento, solo para disfrutar de la vista de un asiático teniendo leve espasmos de placer. -"¿sabes que eres un lindo hermano mayor?"- sonrió besando su cuello y recorriendo con su lengua hasta el omoplato.

-"pues alguien"- jadeó elevando sus caderas y dejando caer su peso luego: con movimientos lentos dejaba el miembro de Yerik embestir su cuerpo, sintiendo oleadas de calor recorrerle desde el vientre hasta nublar su mente -"tiene que cuidar de esos mocosos..."- llevó sus manos a los hombros del ruso buscando soporte y llamó su nombre en jadeos.

Yerik por su parte había sostenido el cuerpo del chino por su espalda para inclinarle levemente y tener acceso con su lengua a la piel de los pezones, los cuales también aprovechó de mordisquear un poco, sonriendo complacido al sentirles erizarse por su contacto -"que lindo"- buscó mover su cuerpo por su cuenta, siendo que las embestidas de Sheng eran demasiado lentas para su gusto -"a pesar de llamarlos mocosos"

-"¡ah Yerik!"- Sheng ladeó el rostro y busco ahora apoyo pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Mordió sus labios intentando no sonar tan desesperado pero resultaba imposible pues cada estocada le hacía querer gritar.

-"mi nombre suena realmente sexy cuando tu lo dices"- sonrió el ruso ahora levantando el cuerpo de Sheng y volviendo a recostarle en el escritorio, solo para tener más control de las embestidas y escucharle gritar -"haces que me excite aún más"- susurró en su oído y mordisqueó, solo para inclinarse un poco y volver a atacar sus pezones con besos.

Sheng jadeó un poco y le miró divertido -"¿ah sí?"- las delgadas piernas se cerraron sobre la cintura del ruso y buscaron amplificar el contacto y ayudar como soporte en esas embestidas -"¿qué más te excita?"- elevó su cuerpo hacia él y buscó sus labios, mordiéndolos un poco. A esa pregunta el de cabellos azules sonrió, de los ojos azules del tigre bajó su mirada al cuerpo perfectamente esculpido con las artes marciales, su vientre ondeando levemente mientras las embestidas continuaban en movimientos suaves, felinos; su apodo del tigre blanco lo llevaba con todas sus letras.

-"tus movimientos...son sensuales"- sonrió recorriendo su pecho con su mano, pellizcando un poco uno de los pezones, hasta su vientre, mirándole a los ojos -"esa forma en la que me miras"- de allí su mano continuó descendiendo hasta su miembro, comenzando a acariciarle lentamente mientras jadeaba sobre sus labios -"me excitas, completamente"

Sheng estuvo tentado de preguntar de qué forma le miraba pero prefirió no pensar que sus sentimientos por él eran obvios. Sonrió ladino y gimió otro poco -"soy mejor de lo que pensé"- mordisqueó la piel del cuello y cerró sus ojos al sentir las caricias de su miembro -"Y-yerik..."- dijo en voz queda -"más...rápido"- jadeó, ya era demasiado para él.

El ruso sonrió y aumento la velocidad de su mano y con la otra libre le sostuvo de las cadera, comenzando a embestirle con más fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amante arquearse con cada estocada, Sheng prácticamente rasgaba el ébano de la mesa con sus uñas y la sola idea de tener marcas en ese lugar sobre ello le encantaba; prueba de que el tigre blanco estuvo allí jadeando por más. Escuchaba llamarle por su nombre y aquello conseguía sonrisas en el ruso, acercó su cuerpo aún más, si es que ello era posible para así levantar la pierna del chino y llevarla hasta su hombro, aprovechando de besarla un poco. El cuerpo de Sheng se ladeó instintivamente y oleadas de placer le hacían retorcerse sobre la madera.

-"¡más! ¡sí! ¡así! ¡Yerik!"- jadeo audiblemente el chino y miró de reojo, mas se vio forzado a desviar la vista; no quería admitir que lo disfrutaba tanto. pero para su desgracia el nombre del ruso salía de sus labios con cada embestida "Yerik" "¡Yerik!"

-"si continuas..."- jadeó el ruso ahora levantando la segunda pierna para colocarla en su hombro y así embestirle a su antojo -"diciendo mi nombre de esa forma"- jadeó -"o me correré pronto"- tragó saliva e intentó coordinar sus palabras -"o no te dejaré salir de esta oficina durante mucho"

Sheng abrió sus ojos y le miró de reojo, ladeando levemente la cabeza -"¿qué te parecen ambas?"- dijo en voz queda mordiendo sus labios y mirándole intensamente. Ello llevó a Yerik a pasos agigantados al orgasmo; a veces no podía creer que existiese un ser tan sensual, mucho más porque ese alguien tenía el rostro sonrojado a punto de alcanzar el esperado orgasmo.

-"ese plan me agrada..."- jadeó y continuó moviendo su mano en su miembro, mientras su cuerpo se encargaba de golpear su próstata, en oleadas interminables de placer que conseguían que los músculos del chino se tensaran por completo. Sonrió. El cuerpo de Sheng se tensó como hierro durante unos segundos y un grito salió de sus labios, el ansiado clímax llegó para el asiático manchando el escritorio y la mano del ruso, seguido del cuerpo languidecido del chino. Yerik no sabía cómo había conseguido autocontrol para no correrse hasta ese momento, aprovechó de quitar un poco del semen de Kon de su mano con su lengua para luego sostener sus piernas y embestirle con todas sus fuerzas, no acabaría aquella diversión tan pronto.

Con unas cuantas embestidas el cuerpo de Sheng volvió a erizarse y retorcerse en el placer, pero buscó bajar sus piernas de sus hombros; esto de no hacer nada no iba mucho con él mas Yerik no se lo permitió pues estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax de esa forma. El chino en venganza buscó apretar los músculos de sus glúteos para "ayudarle" un poco -"dámelo..."- jadeó, consiguiendo que los ojos naranja se abrieran como platos y cerraran al instante pues efectivamente Smirnov había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Dejó sus piernas caer jadeando -"eres maravilloso"- dijo sonriendo e inclinándose un poco para besar sus labios antes de salir del cuerpo de Sheng, por mero instinto el chino le rodeó en sus brazos y abrazó.

-"tu también"- dijo distraído mas se separó a los pocos segundos, aunque para el ruso el gesto había sido extraño no le desagradó en lo absoluto. Se incorporó un poco y empujó levemente el cuerpo de Yerik para que se sentara en el sillón, donde el mismo retiró el preservativo de este -"pero..."- dijo tirándolo en la basura y buscando en la gaveta otro -"no me digas que ya estás cansado" -comentó acercando la pequeña envoltura a sus labios y de pie frente a él, dando a entender que muchas "partes" de él no estaban de acuerdo en terminar aún -"aunque..."- comentó inclinando su cuerpo hasta el de Yerik para besarle -"deberíamos cambiar el punto de reunión, tu escritorio me da dolor de cuello"

La sonrisa del ruso se amplió al observarle, su cuerpo no tardo ni un minuto en reaccionar de cuenta nueva en especial porque Kon le había dejado el preservativo en sus manos y luego inclinado su cuerpo sobre la mesa, mostrando una vista completa de sus glúteos frente a los ojos naranja. -"podríamos ir a mi departamento luego"- dijo Yerik mirándole y acariciando su trasero en toda su extensión, luego separándolo un poco e introduciendo un dedo en este -"y si tienes algo más que preguntar, con gusto lo responderé"- besó una de sus nalgas y las mordió un poco, Sheng se estremeció -"eres un muy lindo pervertido"

-"me halagas con lo de lindo...porque tú eres solo pervertido"

Yerik rió ampliamente, abrió el preservativo y colocó en su miembro para luego ponerse de pie y entrar en él en un movimiento, ambos jadearon el unisonó. Las embestidas frenéticas no se hicieron esperar después de ello.

Era solo una noche normal entre Sheng Kon y Yerik Smirnov ¿qué más podría decirse? Lo harían hasta desmayarse o no poder caminar.


	15. Hello How are you 4:48

**Súper doble duper actualización woooooooow! pork te loviu XP **

**Próximo capítulo: La cena de Zhong en la casa de Los korovir. ¿alquien sabe alguna canción sobre reuniones familiares para el título?**

La canción no sé de quién es, se consigue en youtube y sale Hatsune Miku Bailando :D recuerden que yo no hablo japonés así que no tengo idea si esa traducción ta bien.

PD. Aquí está por sí se se preguntaban si Yu tendría pareja XD.

Recuerden que soy como el perrito pavlov :D los Reviews alimentan mi corazoncito 3.

* * *

**Hello. How are you.**

No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había convertido en un vampiro porque la luz literalmente le quemaba los ojos, dio vueltas dentro de las sábanas para evitar huir de tan cruel enemigo pero sintió su cuerpo siendo halado fuera de esta hasta caer al suelo.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos y allí estaba su hermano mayor, Zhong, mirándole con apatía mientras retiraba todas las sábanas del dormitorio en una enorme bola de tela. Sheng se retorció en el suelo hasta recobrar la conciencia y se dio cuenta que, como esperaba, no podía caminar después de esa noche con Yerik.

-"¿a que hora regresaste?"- preguntó Zhong moviéndole con su pie y consiguiendo que Sheng se colocara boca arriba para verle.

-"en algún punto entre las 5 am y las 6 am"- dijo Sheng distraído mirando la habitación -"de hecho...no recuerdo como llegue"

-"excelente combinación: sexo y alcohol"- volvió a moverle con su pie -"a cómo tienes un accidente que no nos pagarán los rusos"

Sheng rió y arrastro hasta debajo de la cama para ocultarse de la luz -"nos lo pagaran porque tu le darás duro al pequeñitoo~" -dijo entre cantarín y nauseabundo, Zhong frunció el ceño y dejó las sábanas del cuarto, caminó al baño de la residencia, de donde Jing salía peinando su largo cabello con una ridícula bata de baño con crisantemos, y luego prosiguió a abrir la ducha con agua helada para finalmente regresarse hasta su agonizante hermano menor.

-"vamos levántate...que tienes trabajo y a mí me toca lavar las sábanas"- dijo entre condescendiente y vengativo , colocándose detrás del chino y cargándole de un movimiento para llevarlo en su hombro, Sheng gritó un par de incoherencias en chino hasta escuchar el sonido de la ducha a lo lejos

-"'¡serás bastardoooooo!"

Fue el grito de Sheng que hizo eco en toda la casa al entrar en la ducha de agua helada. Era un día normal en la residencia Kon. Rei también estaba despertándose y suspirando pesadamente mientras enfocaba sus ojos dorados en los afiches de su habitación, hoy sería un sábado aburrido.

Se levantó con pesadez y arrastró su cuerpo hasta la ventana para abrirla y dejar que el sol iluminará su rostro, buscando un poco de ánimo para continuar con el día. Se estrujó los ojos y caminó luego al baño de donde Sheng salía temblando como un gato sacado del agua.

* * *

_haro_  
_mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita_  
_hawayu_  
_dare mo inai heya de hitori_  
_moonin_  
_asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga_  
_tikutaku_  
_watashi no neji o dare ka maite_

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Abrí mi ventana y susurré**  
**¿cómo estás?**  
**Solo en mi cuarto, Con nadie.**  
**La mañana!**  
**La mañana ha llegado con un fuerte aguacero**  
**Tick-tack.**  
**Por favor que alguien retroceda mi primavera.**

* * *

Duchó, cepilló sus dientes y lavó su cabello, mientras esperaba el proceso natural de secado desayunó congee y luego dispuso a hacer sus deberes con Jing a su lado: quien realmente era una especie de genio en química. Si tenía problemas en matemáticas siempre podía preguntarle a Zhong y todo lo demás lo resolvía por su cuenta.

-"tu cabello es un desastre..."- escuchó la voz de Jing mientras hacían los deberes

-"¿sí?"

Jing suspiró preocupado y busco un peine para dedicar a cuidar las hebras de su hermano, después de todo ya habían terminado y si iban al restaurante familiar a trabajar debían verse estupendamente. Quién sabe, la suerte amorosa de los Kon podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana aunque la cara de Rei dictara todo lo contrario.

Los pensamientos de Rei estaban en la prometida de Kai, aunque había peleado con él llamándole mentiroso, cada minuto creía extrañarle más y esa situación de no hablarle empezaba a tornarse insoportable; como si no bastara esa misma semana se había enterado que Takao conocía a la susodicha prometida...

-"¡Yamato Satoko!"- exclamó Takao levantándose de su asiento como un resorte -"¡la conozco!"

Rei le escudriñó con la mirada, preguntándose si Takao también estaría involucrado con la mafia de alguna forma, pero permaneció en silencio, fue Kinomiya quien convirtió la bola de nieve en avalancha. -"sus padres donaron una gran cantidad de dinero cuando el tsunami..."- comenzó -"tiene un canal en youtube"- continuó -"yo la sigo, canta genial..."- y sigue y sigue la pantomima remarcándola con un Takao usando la computadora del jefe para buscar el canal: la chica, no solo cantaba de manera excepcional si no que parecía ser la reencarnación de Hatsune Miku: con un buen cuerpo y aura adorable natural que te hacía imposible odiarla.

Como si no bastara el jefe acomodó sus anteojos y sentenció la muerte del grupo -"competiremos contra su escuela la próxima semana"

* * *

_haro_  
_mukashi no anime ni sonna no ita kke na_  
_hawayu_  
_urayamashii na minna ni aisarete_  
_suriipin_  
_baka na koto itte naide shitaku o shinakucha_  
_kurain_  
_namida no ato o kakusu tame_

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Pensaba que esa clase de persona solo aparecían en viejos anime**  
**¿cómo estás?**  
**Estoy tan celoso, que alguien pueda ser amado por todos**  
**Durmiendo**  
**Debo dejar de decir cosas tontas y empezar a prepararme**  
**llorando**  
**Para ocultar las marcas de mis lágrimas.**

* * *

Rei no ayudó en el restaurante, en su lugar se echó a dormir un rato para auto compadecerse y escuchar música, tenía que distraer su mente en otra cosa. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de practicar ¿cómo Kai podría no querer a esa chica? ¿tendría seis dedos? ¿sería una psicópata secretamente? ¿qué? Le dolía la cabeza.

Caída la noche fue al comedor donde Jing y Yu conversaban, era mejor que permanecer en su habitación..

-"Yu, si te duelen las heridas podemos regresarnos al hospital en cualquier momento..."- decía Jing mirando los parches alrededor de toda la cara del apático niño que simplemente jugaba PSP con su plato de fideos frente a él.

-"estoy bien..."

Como un acto reflejo, Rei avanzó observandole con detenimiento y sintiendo su corazón encogerse: su hermano Yu parecía un muñeco de trapo gracias al montón de puntos en todo su cuerpo, cuando el accidente el pequeño chino por reflejo se lanzó y empujó a Huan, protegiéndola pero fue él quien recibió todas las heridas. Aunque Yu parecía no importarle Rei no hacía más que culparse a sí mismo, después de todo aunque extrañara a Kai bien podría haber sido alguno de los matones a su cargo, o de Satoko, la Hatsune miku macabra. -"es mi culpa Yu, lo siento"

Yu ni se inmutó y seguía jugando. colocó pausa luego de más consejos y condescendencias de sus hermanos y les miró -"estoy bien"- puntuó entre harto y molesto, aunque su expresión no cambiara.

-"pero tendrás cicatrices..."

-"me harán ver genial: como un malo de película o algo así"-dijo el chico. Una persona normal diría eso para "verle el lado positivo" y no echarse a llorar, pero siendo Yu un Kon de más estaba decir que estaba mal de la cabeza y en realidad todo el asunto le importaba un pimiento: El y Huan estaban bien, ¿qué más daba el resto? Su mente estaba más ocupada en pensar en el próximo torneo de call of duty que en unas estúpidas cicatrices, cosa que Jing y a Rei parecía no entrarles en la cabeza.

-"pero..."- antes de decir algo Rei alzó la vista y notó a Zhong vestido elegantemente -"¿Zhong? ¿a dónde irás?"

-"los Korovir al parecer me invitaron a cenar a modo de disculpa por lo sucedido...o algo así"- dijo señalándole su corbata a Jing, quien fue asistirle en atar el nudo y luego arreglar los gemelos de las mangas de su traje. Rei por su parte había arrugado el ceño, no le agradaba nada la idea.

-"ellos no lo hicieron..."- puntuó Zhong -"pero por nuestra salud es mejor que tu y Kai sigan separados, yo iré porque me invitaron a la cena"

Rei miró la mesa distraído -"ya lo sé..."- suspiró decaído -"tiene una prometida perfecta y le insulte"

-"exacto..."-agregó Zhong

-"además es Zhong el que va a ir a liarse con la mafia acostándose con el primito de Kai"- agregó Sheng desde la cocina, lavaba los platos mientras todos chismeaban.

-"¡por qué no cierras la boca Sheng!"- gritó Zhong histérico y recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Jing.

-"Zhong, sé que tienes esos mangas shota debajo de tu cama pero debes saber que un abogado es muy caro si te acuestas con un niño de catorce"- dijo Jing negando levemente con la cabeza -"aunque con una combinación adecuada de medicamentos el podría no recordar nada en la mañana...o podrías decirle que lo soñó"

-"¡oh por dios! sí ¡así agregamos cargos por usos de drogas!"- dijo Sheng riendo ampliamente y ahora asomándose por la barra de la cocina hasta el comedor

-"..."- Rei tenía la boca abierta y luego levantó un poco sus manos sorprendido hasta poder exclamar en horror -"¡¿qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza Jing?"

-"¡no puede demandarte si no recuerda nada!" -alegó su gemelo con toda la convicción del mundo, consiguiendo que Zhong se diese un zape por tener hermanos disfuncionales. Carraspeó y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y su casco, mirándoles por encima de su hombro -"no quemen la casa mientras estoy fuera"- dijo haciendo ademan.

-"yo tengo que volver al restaurante..."- dijo Jing ahora llevando sus manos a su cabello y buscando hacer una trenza

-"¿no vas a cenar?"- preguntó Rei mirándole curioso, Jing hizo ademan con sus manos en negativa

-"aumente un kilo"

-"pues deja de ser vago y entrena artes marciales..."- dijo Sheng desde la cocina -"mañana te levanto a las 5 y corres conmigo cabeza de chorlito"

-"¡pero! necesito mi sueño reparador de ocho horas y tardo mucho arreglándome..."- alegó siguiéndole a la cocina y buscando otro millón de excusas de porqué correr y luego golpear el aire por horas era malo para él. Rei les miraba desde lejos y luego enfocaba su vista en Yu nuevamente.

-"¿qué debería hacer Yu?"- suspiró Rei mirando a su hermanito menor quien seguía distraído con su juego -"Si Kai no fue le insulte para nada, pero si él lo hizo no debería seguirle extrañando tanto..."

Yu alzó levemente sus ojos marrones por encima de la pantalla portátil hasta Rei, sea porque le estaba preguntando a un niño de doce años sobre vida amorosa lo cual era ridículo o porque el pequeño realmente estaba pensando la cuestión -"Si las cosas fuesen fáciles, te aburrirías"- dijo primero y luego bajó la mirada a la pantalla -"tienes que hacer, lo que quieras hacer..."

-"no sé que quiero..."- dijo Rei apoyándose en la barra y suspirando.

-"entonces averigua primero que quieres...y búscalo"

Rei quedó observando a Yu un poco y despeinó un poco con una de sus manos -"eres raro, xiao-yu"- dijo sonriendo un poco -"dime...¿te gustan alguien de tu escuela?"

-"no"- dijo tranquilamente mirando la pantalla y luego mirando al reloj de pared -"ya son las tres en Rusia..."-dicho esto se levantó de su asiento.

-"¿te gusta alguien en internet? siempre estás atento a la hora de Rusia y mencionaste el otro día un tal...met?"- comenzó Rei sonriendo un poco; creer que la vida de Yu estaba bien a pesar de parecerse a Sally del extraño mundo de Jack le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

-"metalphoenix"- dijo tranquilo -"es mi archienemigo en COD, LOL, SC2-"

Rei hizo ademan de que no tenía idea de que significaban las siglas, Yu reviró la vista -"jugamos juntos"- dijo tranquilamente y luego suspirando mientras subía las escaleras y Rei le seguía curioso.

-"¿es normal referirse como archienemigo?"- dijo alzando una ceja mientras veía a su hermanito sentarse en su computadora y buscando sus audífonos.

-"sí, me gana siempre. Por eso entreno. Le ganaré en este torneo"- a Yu le preocupaba más eso que sus cicatrices.

-"¿y cómo se llama?"

-"metalphoenix..."

-"su nombre...de...humano Yu"

Yu hizo una pausa y miró a su hermano como no cayendo en cuenta lo raro que era referirse a una persona por su apodo de jugador y no su nombre real. Rei suspiró e hizo ademan, dio unos pasos cortos y beso la frente de Yu llena de vendajes. -"diviértete jugando hermanito..."- sonrió un poco e hizo ademan para volver a su habitación.

Yu miró la pantalla y la llamada de teamspeak del susodicho metalphoenix, quien saludaba en ruso un simple "hola" y dibujaba una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro apático del chino.

* * *

_naze kakushite shimau no desu ka_  
_warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka_  
_dare ni mo aitakunai no desu ka_  
_sore hontou desu ka_  
_aimai to iu na no umi ni oborete_  
_iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no_  
_sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita_  
_hontou ni yowai na_

* * *

**¿Por qué es que terminas ocultándolo?**  
**¿tienes miedo de que se rían?**  
**¿Es que no quieres conocer a alguien?**  
**¿es eso realmente cierto?**  
**¿Es eso realmente cierto?**  
**Ahogándome en el océano de nombre "ambigüedad"**  
**Estoy sufriendo porque no puedo respirar**  
**y ahora tengo un pequeño impulso de escuchar la voz de alguien.**  
**estoy muy débil.**

* * *

Por su parte en la habitación de "metalphoenix", llena de afiches de videojuegos, modelos de aviones militares, estantes llenos de libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial y fotografías con sus compañeros de equipo en los últimos torneos, una mujer se asomaba antes de que comenzara su "jueguito"

-"Cheslav"- dijo algo represiva -"recuerda hacer tus maletas, tu tía Irina quiere vernos unos días y tu lo único que haces es jugar" -continuó su madre haciendo lata -"y tenemos que estar allá unos meses para la boda de uno de los hijos de los yakuza..."

Cheslav suspiró, lo menos que quería era asistir a una boda de yakuzas y ver a los Korovir. volvió sus ojos a la pantalla y sonrió un poco. ¿no vivía trigger en japón?

**Hola! ¿cómo estás?**  
**A ti te digo Hola ¿cómo estás?**


	16. Extra Welcome 3:40

A Tsubasa: jajajaj. Cheslav y Yu son los de relámpago de fuego pero con 13 años. tienes toda la razón.  
Las apariencias engañan. Jing y Kir son bastante pastelosos y romanticones: no más había que darle una vida normal al Korovir para no ser un maniático masoquista. No son normales eso sí, pero pastelosos no hay duda (mira que en flor dorada se aman para tooooooodaaaa la vida a pesar de los problemas)

Zhong es intraumable. después de vivir 25 años con sus hermanos no hay nada que le afecte XD además a el le gusta el shotaaaa~

Red crayon. Gracias por todos los reviews :) quién sabe lo que pasará durante la boda CHAN CHAN CHAN -música mala de fondo-

Laet. Sé que tienes una Sveta en tu historia. es más tengo la certeza de que Sveta es un nombre de chica XD. Yo no le puse el nombre a ningún Kai fue Noda y era porque Sveta es "Luz" en ruso y su pareja es Ying "sombra" en chino. XD Ah pero no sé preocupen. O_O no saldrán en el fic. Pero siempre lo usamos de hermano de Jov.

Por cierto, Jov nunca dijo que era hijo único.

Otra aclaración, la verdad yo no sé nada de Rusia (ni de Japón ni de algún lado del mundo JAJAJA) entonces la cena puede tener errores. disculpen eso.

Lo de siempre :) te adoro Noda.

**Y recordemos. Este capítulo tiene que ver con Zhong y Jov es un extra,** **si odian los OC favor pasar al siguiente** que por eso me tardo en actualizar trato de tener siempre un extra y uno con Kai y Rei X_X y esta requetelargo el cuento.

* * *

**Welcome**

Zhong se había detenido únicamente para comprar una botella de vino (lo más que le permitía su presupuesto) para no parecer descortés. Esperaba que su traje no se arrugara demasiado con su motocicleta pero siempre odió los automóviles y nunca creyó que se vería enredado en una situación como esa.

La mansión Korovir era una residencia de aspecto clásico situado a las afueras de la ciudad en un área que ni siquiera sabía que existía en El distrito. quizás el tamaño no era excesivamente grande pero probablemente esa casa era una residencia "vacacional" para cuando los rusos visitaban Japón. Las paredes eran en color cremas con adosados blancos en los ventanales, frente a la entrada había una fuente redondeada y los jardines a simple vista estaban bien cuidados y lleno de flores.

Estacionó el vehículo y resopló intentando calmar sus nervios. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que el mayordomo le abriese pero en lugar de eso había sido una mujer vestida elegantemente y de cabello azul claro como una mañana; no le cabía duda que era la madre de Jov, quien sonrió amablemente.

-"debes ser nuestro invitado"

-"mucho gusto"- dijo Zhong con una leve reverencia -"espero haber llegado a tiempo"- ofreció entonces la botella y la mujer sonrió invitándole a pasar, tenía los nervios de punta. Avanzaron hasta la sala del lugar, bellamente decorada en muebles de color claro, cuadros impresionistas y algunos jarrones con flores.

-"mi esposo tardará un poco en llegar"- habló la madre de Jov, Veronika. -"toma asiento y ponte cómodo mientras tanto"

Zhong obedeció y volvió a mirar el lugar de reojo intentando no pensar en nada pero fue una vocecilla quien le sacó de su ensimismamiento -"oh, un invitado" -Zhong alzó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos verdes (o ámbar) en una cara bonachona y porqué no, bobalicona. En un joven que no debía pasar de sus veintitantos años y que, con toda seguridad a juzgar por sus rasgos redondeados pero nariz prominente y color de cabello, era familiar de Jov.

-"Sveta, ya lo habíamos mencionado. Jov no ha dejado de comentarlo durante toda la semana"- suspiró Veronika -"siempre estás tan distraído"

Sveta quedó en silencio unos segundos asintiendo -"si...eso creo"- enfocó entonces al ásiatico -"soy Sveta, el hermano mayor de Jov...llegue hace un par de días, espero nos llevemos bien"- dijo sonriente, Zhong asintió e hizo el mismo gesto.

-"¿dónde está tu hermanito?"- preguntó acomodando un bonito jarrón lleno de lirios -"ha tardado bastante..."

-"menciono algo de no estar listo"- dijo Sveta distraído haciendo ademán de ir a buscarlo, muy tarde puesto que Jov ya había entrado a la sala con rostro enojado (o muy sonrojado) y con ropa elegante y las manos anudadas al frente. Zhong tenía que admitirlo ese enano ruso era encantador, demasiado para su gusto así que se forzó a mirar a otro lado.

-"lamento la demora..."- dijo con el rostro bajo, pero de cuando en cuando alzaba sus ojos para notar a Zhong. Los ojos escarlata del chino se cruzaron con los suyos y ambos instintivamente se sonrojaron, fue Kon que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que iba a terminar muerto en un callejón o iría al infierno.

Sveta por su parte había dado un chillido y abrazado al pequeño -"¡te ves sumamente adorable!"- dijo cargándolo e intentando sacarle el aire en un abrazo: la exacta representación de Elvira abrazando a morir un animal pequeño.

-"¡suéltame!"- chilló Jov en ruso intentando quitárselo de encima pero Sveta restregaba su mejilla compulsivamente con la del otro, mientras no dejaba de repetir lo hermoso que era su pequeño hermanito. Toda la escena justificaba el porqué Jov tenía esa actitud tan tsundere todo el tiempo, para fortuna del hermano menor, su madre intervino.

-"ya basta de eso..."- carraspeó mirando de reojo al invitado y disculpándose.

-"sabes que odio que hagas eso..."- terció Jov una vez fuera de los brazos de Sveta, se apartó con pasos largos y volvió a mirar a Zhong de reojo; sonrojándose al instante por la vergüenza, pero Zhong solo le sonrió.

-"es normal que los hermanos nos saquen de quicio"- dijo el chino comprensivo, lo que saco una sonrisita en el ruso. Sveta intervino haciendo un leve ademan luego de ello.

-"oh pero nosotros nos llevamos muy bien"- dijo el ruso más alto despeinando levemente a Jov -"¿verdad que no te saco de quicio?"

-"..."- Jov se reservó los comentarios.

-"lo sabía no te saco de quicio"- dijo Sveta sin pescar nada.

-"..."- hubo más silencio.

Veronika volvió a suspirar y carraspear -"al parecer vuestro padre demorará así que es mejor que pasemos al comedor"- dijo amablemente guiando al invitado al lugar donde había una bonita (y muy larga) mesa con al menos unos tres jarrones más de flores y vajilla de porcelana con pequeños detalles de margaritas. Zhong intentó hacer acopio de sí mismo y tomó asiento, Jov hizo lo mismo muy cerca de él.

Como esperaba, los aperitivos servidos eran típicos de Rusia y de gente acaudalada porque en la mesa habían pequeños blinis con caviar y queso de cabra. Zhong la verdad casi no probó bocado pues estaba demasiado tenso pero al notar al señor Korovir (Nikolai) entrar en la habitación sintió que se desmayaría de los nervios.

Nikolai se disculpó y sonrió amablemente antes de tomar asiento -"lamento la demora"- dijo, aunque se le veía extrañamente animado -"es bueno verle de nuevo joven Kon"

Zhong sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia -"el placer es mío, gracias por haberme invitado"

Veronika extendió la mano hasta su esposo y le miró interrogante -"llegas un poco tarde"- pero Nikolai la estrechó en señal de que no se preocupara, el hombre ruso enfocó al invitado de cuenta nueva-"me alegra que haya venido, es bueno tener visitas en este lugar para variar"- tomó un poco de su bebida y luego apuntó -"Jov nos ha hablado mucho de ti pero ¿podrías decirnos algo más? para conocerte claro..."

Para el chino la visita resultaba demasiado ambigua, era como una disculpa por el asunto con Yu y un "analizaremos al hombre mayor de edad que tiene malas intenciones con nuestro bebé de catorce" pero Zhong esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó la opereta -"trabajo como editor para Hiragana times y trabajo como ingeniero infórmatico de manera independiente"- dijo empezando con lo básico, su trabajo -"me gradúe hace un año en el instituto de tecnología de Tokio, como ingeniero"- y su carrera: esperaba que eso ayudara a limpiar su imagen de que si bien era "pedófilo" no era un irresponsable.

Esperen un minuto Zhong reparó que no es un pedófilo ¡porque a él no le gusta Jov!

-"mi familia dirige un restaurant...como ya sabe"- agregó luego de dar un buen sorbo de agua para no pensar más estupideces

-"sé nota que eres activo"- sonrió el hombre de lo más interesado porque si bien se notaba que el joven Kon era inteligente tenía una excelente figura que solo podía conseguirse con la práctica de artes marciales ¿cómo se las arreglaba un cerebrito para verse tan bien? Se inclinó en su asiento -"¿tienes algún pasatiempo? ¿practicas algún deporte?"

A este punto se realiza una pausa para enfocar las cámaras al pequeño Jov que miraba a Zhong de la misma forma con la que se observa a un ídolo, pero claro que todo ello era disimuladamente y con el ceño fruncido. Jov no conocía muchas cosas sobre el chino y que su padre le interrogara era mejor que cualquiera de sus programas favoritos, de hecho, era oficialmente su nuevo programa favorito.

-"artes marciales, tiro deportivo, soy miembro de un club de tiro"- dijo ahora mirando el recién plato de sopa borsch servido frente a él, una sopa casi tan roja como el color de sus ojos -"practico tiro desde los veinte eso creo"- tomó la cucharilla y rezó porque eso tuviese buen sabor -"y las artes marciales desde que tengo memoria, es de familia"- gracias al cielo la sopa sí tenía buen sabor.

Nikolai había anudado sus dedos y ensanchado una sonrisa ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien listo que supiese manejar un arma y que además lograra calmar a su tormentoso (aunque infinitamente adorable) retoño? Por otro lado Veronika había abierto los ojos ampliamente pero al notar la mirada de Nikolai y de Jov sobre el asiático supo que todo estaba perdido: ese chico no se libraría ahora de los Korovir.

Zhong tenía ya demasiados problemas como para notar aquello, intentó desviar el tema de conversación -"¿han sabido...algo sobre la persona qué..."

-"¡oh Irina está en ello!"- dijo Nikolai de lo más tranquilo -"te aseguro que tendremos información sobre ello en poco tiempo"-luego agregó murmurando en ruso -"o el culpable muerto"

-"espero que la relación que tuvieron mi hermano y su sobrino no haya causado demasiados inconvenientes"

-"eso no es nuestro deber juzgarlo"- repuso Nikolai tomando un poco de su sopa -"Nosotros no juzgamos las decisiones de los Hiwatari, son como nuestros hermanos pero ellos siguen su propio camino"- le miró cómplice -"tú debes saber sobre ello, tienes hermanos"

-"si hay algo que nuestra familia pueda hacer para importunar lo menos posible, por favor no dude en decírmelo"

-"dime ¿de qué forma piensas que podría llevarse esto?"- preguntó Nikolai escudriñándole con sus ojos azules

-"se podría llegar a...algún acuerdo que sea más conveniente para ustedes"- como por ejemplo los Kon se mudan de Tokio o de Japón o se encierra a Rei en un cajón. La última siendo la mejor opción.

Nikolai rió -"estoy seguro que sí"- hizo una pausa -"pero tengo en mente una oferta mejor y la discutiremos después de la cena ¿estás de acuerdo?"

Zhong asintió.

y empezó a rezar internamente.

Así fue, de una cena "supuestamente casual" a Kon Zhong se le ofreció un trabajo que jamás entraría en lo convencional y que en definitiva le daba al menos el triple de ingresos que su trabajo de editor o de programador.

Nikolai no contuvo su interés así que después de la cena tuvo la conversación de que le gustaría tener a alguien confiable a su lado (al parecer el ruso mayor sentía una fascinación con el chino, aunque no en el mismo sentido que su pequeño hijo). Como fuese, Zhong no pudo rechazar el trabajo sea porque la oferta de dinero era muy buena o sea porque un líder de la mafia prácticamente le pedía "trabaja conmigo"

Claro que no todo fue sencillo, Nikolai pidió una prueba antes y la prueba la daría nada más y nada menos que la esposa del cabecilla: Irina Korovir.

Irina causó en Zhong mas o menos la misma impresión que Kir en Jing, Miedo. La mujer no era demasiado alta ni robusta pero al quitarse su chaqueta de cachemira y revelar dos brazos torneados cubiertos de vendajes supo que no tenía un grupo de matones siguiéndola por nada. Nikolai les presentó sin embargo y explicó la situación, Irina nunca emitió ni una palabra mientras cargaba su arma.

Se ha de acotar que la mansión de los Korovir tenía en el sótano un gimnasio y galería de tiro donde al parecer Irina pasaba la mayor parte del rato.

-"¿le harás la prueba?"- Nikolai dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del chino y empujó hasta la mujer; Irina poseía ojos y cabellos tan oscuros como un ónix. De cuenta nueva y sin emitir palabra cargó un arma para el chino, le extendió audífonos para proteger sus oídos y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que disparara al tiro.

Zhong no estaba seguro si catalogarla como pedante o como callada pero obedeció de todas formas, tomó la pistola semiautomática que no era parecida al rifle deportivo que usaba en el club pero suponía no tendría problemas, quitó el seguro y disparó justo en la cabeza del blanco al final de la habitación. Irina luego de ello presionó unos botones y pasó a blancos móviles, a pesar de que Zhong estaba acostumbrado a modelos estáticos también fue preciso en sus disparos.

Nikolai sonreía porque no se había equivocado. Irina seguía sin decir palabra alguna, dejó los blancos móviles y caminó a otra extensión de la habitación donde había un gimnasio, Zhong la seguía tenso. La chica le dio un protector bucal nuevo y ella buscó el suyo.

Zhong se había quedado con la envoltura de plástico en la mano sin entender ¿ella quería pelear con él? Se giró a ver al señor Nikolai quien sonreía asintiendo. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que le esperaba en el medio del gimnasio, abrió el envoltorio de plástico y colocó para luego quitar su chaqueta y anteojos para dejarlos sobre una banca.

Irina seguía inmutable en medio del escenario ¿no tenía expresión alguna esa mujer? La chica se colocó en posición de ataque apenas lo vio, a juzgar por su postura practicaba muay thai. Resopló mirándola, a pesar de su apariencia de mujer ruda no podía golpearla, no estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos la mujer avanzó rápidamente hasta él para golpearle, por mero reflejó bloqueó el golpe y en un punto abierto golpeó con el canto del pecho a la barbilla haciendo a la chica caer. Cuando tuvo control de sus acciones la miró paralizado, acababa de golpear a la esposa de un jefe de la mafia. Resopló y acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse pero una zancadilla fue lo único que recibió por su buena acción.

Otro golpe vino pero lo esquivó rodando a un lado, se levantó de un movimiento y buscó golpear a la chica en uno de los costados pero le bloqueó con sus antebrazos, cuando tuvo una leve visibilidad de su rostro notó una sonrisa ¿este asunto le estaba divirtiendo? Salió de sus pensamientos y alejó un poco de un salto, respirando y atacando de cuenta nueva, Irina volvió a bloquearle.

El contraataque de la chica llegó y dio un buen golpe en su estomago sacándole el aire, el chino cayó de rodillas y cuando alzó sus ojos una patada le vendría a su rostro, por fortuna tuvo los reflejos para bloquearla y conseguir que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, se incorporó dando una patada y la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Respiró pesado e incluso el también sonrió, Sheng sería el que se divertiría más con esa mujer pues era bastante buena. La mujer se levantó calmadamente aún sonriéndole y enfocó sus ojos negros en Nikolai, el hombre había avanzado y dado palmadas en el hombro de Zhong:

-"nos encantará tenerte en la familia..."-le dijo animado.

Zhong quedó en silencio no sabiendo si sentirse halagado o aterrarse profundamente. Avanzó de regreso con Nikolai luego de tomar sus pertenencias, Nikolai le comentaba cuando quería verle y la generosa paga que recibiría, el asiático estaba ausente ¿valdría la pena todos esos problemas?

-"anciano"

Escuchó una vocecita y se giró, Jov estaba en el pasillo que daba al gimnasio mirándole con el ceño fruncido, resopló y con sus manos hechos puños dijo -"no..terminaste de mostrarme la ciudad anciano tonto"

Zhong sonrió y dio palmaditas en su cabeza -"el sábado seguiremos entonces"

De cierta forma el asunto no sonaba tan malo. Jov fingió no alegrarse y alejó un poco -"bien, no es que quiera verla pero espero que cumplas eso anciano"- se alejó del pasillo a paso apresurado. Nikolai vio toda la escena y recordó algo.

-"también tienes que aprender a hablar ruso"

Zhong suspiró y se arrepintió de la idea, este asunto sonaba terrible.

¡¿además como estaban tan tranquilos con la diferencia de edad?


	17. Change 3:50

La canción es **Change de Uverworld**. Gracias la gerencia :D que no me pertenece y yo no sé nada de japonés y hasta mi inglés es malo. debe tener errores por todos lados.

A los que preguntan por Kir y Jing FINAAALMENTE en el capítulo siguiente empezaran con su "romance" :) 

* * *

**Change.**

El cielo estaba gris igual que su humor. Su viaje en autobús con toda su escuela no tenía un ápice de diversión a pesar de los juegos que hacían los chicos de su salón. Resoplaba en su asiento abrazando su bajo con nerviosismo ¿qué idea tenía su escuela? Enviaba a toda una escuela a la prefectura de Kanagawa a lo que probablemente sería la humillación pública en el torneo de bandas.

-"no todo es el torneo de bandas de música ligera"- explicaba el jefe con total calma -"están utilizando las instalaciones de la escuela más grande Kamagura para llevar un festival escolar multicultural"

-"si Rei, los mejores puestos de nuestra escuela en el último festival estarán allí " -dijo Takao frotándose las manos al imaginarse tan deliciosa comida -" y yo iré a los otros puestos a probar las mejores comidas, será genial"

Rei asintió con pesadez y volvió a mirar por la ventana, gracias a ese demencial festival realizado entre todos los alumnos de segundo año en la región de Kanto. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de quizás toparse con su hermano Jing quien le consolaría con un tazón de galletas si perdían contra la ¡jodida prometida de Kai!

Sus ojos dorados miraron con recelo a los rojos, se cruzó de brazos y enfurruñó en su asiento como un gato. Max suspiró a la escena -"oigan podríamos ir a la playa, ya que no tenemos que organizar mesas para el festival"

-"ah no..."- terció Rei negando con las manos -"ensayaremos chicos, no vamos a arriesgarnos a perder contra ustedes saben quién es que casualmente está relacionada con Kai"

El de ojos rojos reviró la vista. -"estás siendo infantil, ella ni siquiera canta bien"

Todos le miraron con ojos como platos -"bromeas, ¿no viejo?"- preguntó Takao tras pasado los segundos de silencio. se levantó de su asiento tomando su maleta -"viejo, vaya que eres exigente"

-"hmph. Canta con la nariz"

-"como Hatsune Miku"- aplaudió Max. Lo que hizo que todos le miraran con odio pues era ahora tema de conversación prohibido para la banda; todos los vocaloid existentes.

Bajaron del autobús e hicieron fila frente al Ryokan donde algunas escuelas se quedarían, la verdad Rei no quería ni molestarse en contar cuantas eran: sabía que eran al menos otras tres, entre esas la secundaria donde Jing estaba y otra donde su "ex novia" (se aclara novia porque Masefield es el "ex-novio" y Kai "el otro Ex novio) Mao Wong estaba. Mao iba a una secundaria de solo chicas y era obvio que esa escuela estaba cerca porque la escuela de Jing (de solo chicos) tenía las hormonas alborotadas y hacia escándalo durante las filas.

Max miraba a todos lados intentando ver a qué se debía el escándalo pero la fila vecina a la de ellos le impedía su campo de visión a las minifaldas -"¿qué? ¿qué?"

-"es la escuela ame no kisaki"- bostezó Rei -"deben estar detrás de esa fila"- revisó con la mirada hasta divisar a su hermano gemelo con cara inexpresiva e irritada, pues era la fila de su escuela "Mihoshi no Mori" la que impedía el campo de visión a los, también cachondos, chicos de la escuela Sakura. Le saludó con la mano -"¡oye Jing! -hizó ademan -"¡muévete un poco que Max quiere ver"

Jing le miró con cara de querer matarlo y en realidad Rei solo reía del asunto, no había algo que su hermano mayor odiara más que no tener atención y en ese momento ni siquiera google earth lo encontraría aunque se disfrazara de edificio. Jing haló al chico que tenía al frente (un ásiatico algo rechoncho que se la pasaba con él) y efectivamente hicieron un pequeño agujero suficiente para que los curiosos ojos azules tuviesen su deleite.

A Takao el asunto no le hacía nada de gracia pero se quedo callado y suspiró.

-"en nuestra escuela no hay muchas chicas..."- fue lo que dijo Max luego de suspirar

-"eso es porque también antes era una escuela de chicos..."- suspiró Rei. A todas estas fingiendo ignorar a Hiwatari quien tenía una conversación con alguien de las filas del otro lado, un pelirrojo de ojos azules. Miró a otro lado refunfuñando ¡si Kai se había encontrado a otro no era su problema!

-"Kai encontró a los de su especie"- dijo Daichi cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el asunto. El jefe negó levemente con la cabeza.

-"es la academia Alexander Solzhenitsin" -dijo acomodándose sus anteojos -"la mayoría de los estudiantes son extranjeros" - dijo tranquilamente -"además también competiremos contra ellos"

-"¡genial! ¡competiremos contra todos los "conocidos" de Hiwatari!"- terció Rei sarcástico. Kai frunció el ceño ante eso intentando responderle con una negativa pero la fila ya había avanzado y Rei se le adelantó con -"¿porqué no regresas a la madre nodriza?"

-"Una cosa terrible la rabia es"- habló Max intentando ser la voz de la razón o Yoda, antes de que esos dos volvieran a insultarse y desgraciadamente esta vez no tenía dinero para apostar.

-"muchas películas de star wars tu ves"- respondió el jefe asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza. Kai reviró la vista queriendo ser atravesado por una espada laser mientras Rei quería ser el que lo matara con la espada laser.

Había que aclararse a este punto que los de la academia Alexander Solzhenitsin miraban la escena con algo de gracia, dichos chicos eran Boris Kuznetsov; alto y de cabellos plateados con ojos verdes y el mejor amigo de infancia de Kai, Yuriy Ivanov. Junto a ellos estaban Spencer e Ian, otros dos que eran amigos de infancia.

Normalmente los chicos vivían en Rusia pero toda la Bratva parecía haberse trasladado durante esos meses, Spencer e Ian sin embargo ya llevaban un par de años viviendo en el país nipón.

Adicionalmente más adelante de la fila Kir Korovir también estaba y de tener una de las muchas armas de su madre habría realizado un suicido, no hablaba; y quien intentara hablarle recibiría una mirada de odio. Encontraba ridícula la gritería causada por ver mujeres en minifalda y ese viaje era la mayor pérdida de tiempo y dinero de la historia; su mente ya había sacado proporcionalmente la cantidad de dinero gastado y las "posibilidades de aprendizaje" ¡era ridículo estar allí!

Korovir no era google earth, de hecho su percepción era pésima pero en un hueco entre las filas había logrado divisar a Kon (Jing) con cara amargada que parecía pasarla casi tan mal como él. Sonrió levemente y quiso abofetearse por ello. Continuó con su camino intentando no mirarle de nuevo.

Después de todas las escenas de colopatía e ira, las griterías y silbidos de los púberos de las filas y por sobre todo las imitaciones de las escenas de Star Wars, les asignaron sus habitaciones: al menos seis estudiantes por habitación. Que en realidad si se lanzaban los futones apenas habría espacio para caminar, pero suponía era parte de la gracia de un viaje de campo.

Por otro lado Rei se imaginaba con gracia la cara de Jing porque era bastante territorial para dormir y definitivamente compartir cuarto con otros tres desconocidos (siendo que ya tenía a dos amigos cercanos en su escuela) no le gustaría.

Kai se imaginaba lo mismo con su primo Kir que, si bien quedaría asignado con conocidos como Ivanov, Kuznetsov, ect. Kir odiaba la compañía humana así que ya podía imaginárselo pagando por una suite para que nadie lo molestara: sin embargo su tía Irina insistía en que el debía tener contacto humano.

Terminaron de desempacar y se dirigieron a la escuela cercana a la zona de hoteles donde se realizaría el festival cultural de todos los estudiantes y el auditorio la competencia de bandas. Todas las escuelas comenzaban a llevar cachivaches de un lado a otro para armar los puestos de comida o decorar el auditorio donde sería la batalla decisiva.

La banda de la escuela Sakura tomó sus instrumentos ya que era imposible practicar dentro de la habitación del hotel. Empezaron a rebuscar en los alrededores un lugar agradable, solitario y con electricidad donde pudiesen ensayar pero la búsqueda parecía en vano. Los pasillos de la escuela y salones estaban atestados de gente.

-"Hiwatari"- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y de nuevo estaba el amigo pelirrojo de Kai. Rei le dedicó una mirada de odio y luego miró a otro lado, el ruso de ojos azules lo notó y sonrió divertido -"¿qué haces dando vueltas?"

-"buscamos un lugar para ensayar..."- dijo indiferente pero luego mirando de reojo a Rei, no sabía si halagarse por sus celos o enojarse porque ¡el dijo que no quería que fuesen novios! suspiró -"¿ustedes donde ensayan?"

-"al final del pasillo pero nos distraen..."- hizo ademán con la mano para que le siguieran -"por cierto soy Yuriy Ivanov"- dijo mirando al grupito que seguía a Kai.

-"Takao Kinomiya"

-"Max Tate"

-"Masabu, me dicen el jefe"

-"Daichi Sumeragi, más vale que no lo olvides"- se presentaron uno a uno a excepción de Rei quien se dedicaba a mirar las paredes de esa escuela: eran más interesantes que ese sujeto. Yuriy rió ampliamente y abrió la puerta de una habitación donde estaban los demás miembros de la banda

-"ese debe ser Kon..."- dijo Yuriy, demasiado divertido como para poder ocultarlo. Avanzó a pasos largos hasta Boris quien le miró alzando una ceja y luego rodeándole con sus brazos para besarle por largo rato. La cara sonrojada de Rei era un poema.

Y la cara petulante de Kai hacia el chino también lo era.

-"si...soy Rei Kon"- carraspeó al final mientras veía sonrojado a Ivanov en los brazos torneados del que presumía era su novio. El momento incomodo fue roto por Max chillando de felicidad al notar el teclado que utilizaba Ian Papov, por lo que corrió prácticamente a acosarlo como una fangirl.

-"¿por qué dicen que no pueden practicar, viejo?"- preguntó Takao mirando el lugar de reojo. Spencer, un ruso gigante de casi dos metros le señaló fuera de la ventana al patio de la secundaria donde había una enorme multitud dando gritos a todo pulmón. El resto de la banda se acercó instintivamente ante la primera ola de gritos.

Era el grupo de la escuela Ame no Kisaki, cinco chicas en mini falda aparentemente "ensayaban" o a ojos de Rei se contoneaban sin sentido mientras emitían graznidos. Escudriñó más el sitio, no veía a la prometida de Kai sin embargo. Yuriy pareció leer su mente ante eso -"Satoko llega mañana..."

Rei pensaba que rayos se creía la muñeca petulante para no llegar con todos los demás estudiantes. Kai arrugó la cara sin disimularlo. A pesar de que Rei andaba más depresivo esos días se armó de coraje y tomó la funda de su bajó con determinación hasta la puerta -"¡vamos a ensayar!"

Su banda le miró interrogante, parpadeando sin comprenderle, Rei continuó: -"¡vamos a ensayar! ¡si ellas pueden atraer una multitud nosotros también!"

-"viejo no puedes competir contra eso...son minifaldas"- dijo Takao señalando con sus dos manos fuera de la ventana y ojos gigantes, pero el rubio asintió un par de veces

-"¡tienes razón Rei!"- exclamó Max comenzando a armar la base para su teclado, Takao sacó entonces su guitarra.

Kai observó a Rei interrogante pero sonrió a los pocos segundos, no podía decir nada al respecto amaba el entusiasmo de su ex novio. Suspiró y sacó su guitarra, Daichi había pedido la batería a los rusos y el jefe había terminado de conectar todo.

Rei tenía su bajo listo y miró a Kai -"vamos, tenemos que ensayar..."

El de ojos rojos sonrió y sacó su guitarra, quedando de pie a su lado por un momentos ambos olvidaron todas las peleas. Rei tomó aire y comenzó los primeros acordes seguido de Kai, solo para luego comenzar a cantar:

* * *

_PURAIDO mo subete nakushita hi ni ayamachi o kuyamu sono hi ni_  
_boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto subete ga sorotta ne_

* * *

**En el día cuando incluso todo mi orgullo se ha perdido, el día para arrepentirme de mis errores.**  
**Te diré esto "por fin todo está listo"**

* * *

Se unieron la batería y las dos guitarras, con el fondo del teclado. Rei continuó cantando:

* * *

_asu e mukau ni wa docchi e ikeba iin desu ka_  
_to hikareru_  
_baka da na sonna imi mo nai mono wa sagasuna yo_

_jakinaki hikari ima KIRAKIRA ni hikaru me_  
_sono utsukushisa o mo torikomi ubaou to suru mono_

* * *

**"¿qué camino debo tomar para encaminarme al mañana?"**  
**así que respondes**  
**"que tonto, no busques por una cosa tan insignificante"**

**Ojos brillantes resplandecen con una luz sin malicia**  
**Que trata de capturar y robar su belleza.**

* * *

En cuanto menos se dieron cuenta algo de público se había asomado por las ventanas del salón mientras los rusos les miraban con una leve sonrisa, entre felices del desafío o nervios. La voz del chino continuó con el coro de Takao y Kai, hasta dar paso al solo del Kinomiya.

* * *

_ai o koroshita no wa boku nanda_  
_kitto kono sekai wa mou sono gisei no moto de naritatteru_  
_ano uso o tsuita no wa boku dakara hitori obiete nakatta kokoro ga kootteta_

_nani mo osorenai sono hitomi ni hajimete okubyou o ukabeta toki_  
_boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto subete ga sorotta ne_

* * *

**El que mato al amor fui yo.**  
**Seguramente este mundo también surgió de ese sacrificio**  
**Porque fui yo quien dijo esa mentira, nadie estaba asustado, un corazón estaba congelado.**

**Esos ojos que no temen a nada, en ese tiempo expresaron cobardía por primera vez.**  
**Te digo esto "todo por fin está listo"**

* * *

Continuaron tocando con una sonrisa, ya contagiados de la energía de la música. Sin saberlo el grupo de ame no kisaki había dejado de practicar en el patio de la escuela, las personas se quedaron en silencio escuchando la música al fondo.

Rei continuaba acompasado de Kai:

* * *

_nemurezu ni konya mo mata ataranai yokan o_  
_baka da na sonna imi mo nai yoru o sugosuna yo_

_jakinaki hikari ima KIRAKIRA ni hikaru me_  
_minuke yo nagusame yasashisa wa damasu tame no teguchi sa_  
_OORORA no sugata o shita sabaku no genkyou domotachi no_

* * *

**No poder dormir, esta noche de nuevo las premoniciones no se hacen realidad**  
**Qué tontería, no pases una noche sin sentido así.**

**Ojos brillantes resplandecen con una luz sin malicia**  
**Ve a través de ella: la amabilidad reconfortante es un truco para engañarte**  
**de los cabecillas de desierto que tomaron la forma de la aurora**

* * *

Ambos se miraron, Rei desvió la vista intentando que su garganta no se anudara, cantar con Kai siempre confundía demasiado su cabeza y últimamente aquella sensación era aún peor. ¿por qué tenía que gustarle tanto? mejor dijo, ¿por qué debía tener una prometida el muy imbécil? Cantó:

* * *

_ano te o hanashita no wa boku dakara odoroki wa shinakatta_  
_yakouchuu no hikari ni magire shiawase o negau yo to usobuiteru kedo hone made suketeru yo_  
_iitai koto wa kou iu koto daro_

_kantan ni uragiru you wo miserya bouei honnou ga muishiki ni_  
_itai omoi wa shitakunai to tatetsukya shinai daro_

* * *

**Porque fui yo quien dejo ir esa mano, no estaba sorprendido.**  
**Perdido en la luz de nocturna deseando por felicidad, presumiendo pero siendo transparente hasta el hueso.**  
**Lo que quiero decir es**

**No muestres un estado fácil de engañar ni siquiera inconscientemente, por el instinto de defensa propia.**  
**Resiste diciendo "no quiero salir lastimado"**

* * *

Se escuchó una multitud gritando y las mejillas del chino se colorearon momentáneamente, el público que se había quedado en las puertas estaba siguiendo el compás de la batería con aplausos. Se giró levemente a ver a la banda y sonrió con entusiasmo y luego a Kai, era su turno de volver a cantar y Rei le acompañaría con su voz de fondo.

* * *

_ai o koroshita no wa boku nanda_  
_kitto kono sekai wa mou sono gisei no moto naritatteru_  
_ano uso o tsuita no wa boku dakara hitori obiete nakatta_  
_sonna koto haiteru hitotachi no_

_IMEEJI suru sono kuchibiru ga koukai no nen o wameku tabi_  
_boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto hito rashiku nareta ne_

_nani mo osorenai sono hitomi ni hajimete okubyou o ukabeta toki_  
_boku wa kimi ni kou iu yatto subete ga sorotta ne_

_hitori de ikiyou to kimeta yoru ni_  
_mushou ni aitaku naru omoi ni hito rashisa kanjiteta_

* * *

**El que mato al amor fui yo.**  
**Seguramente este mundo también surgió de ese sacrificio**  
**Porque fui yo quien dijo esa mentira, nadie estaba asustado**  
**de la gente que escupe ciertas cosas**

**Imagina, cada vez que esos labios llaman un sentimiento de pesar**  
**Te digo esto "por fin te convertiste como una persona"**

**Esos ojos que no temen a nada, en ese tiempo expresaron cobardía por primera vez.**  
**Te digo esto "todo por fin está listo"**

**En la noche que decidí vivir solo**  
**Sentí algo humano en el irresistible deseo de encontrarte.**

* * *

Terminó la canción por lo que dieron una reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos y asintieron ante la idea de tocar otro buen rato.


	18. Extra Un bel di, vedremo

**gente preciosa X_X paciencia, tengo muchos fics y mi musa me pone cara de yaoming cuando le provoca escribir sobre uno u otro tipo: "me piden que continúe caminata" y me dice "me la suda...continuemos amor y dolencias" oTL mi musa es una troll.  
**

**Si han leido "té de la flor dorada" entenderán porque este capítulo fue tan divertido como irónico y sarcástico. JA JA!  
**

**Por cierto, por lo general siempre publico un capítulo extra con uno de la historia "original" pero por falta de tiempo debido a la tesis no creo que pueda...es decir, si podría pero tardaría AAAAAUN más en actualizar y ya me da re pena. Además Kai y Rei salen un poco al comienzo. :) lamento esto a los que leen la historia original y no las extra. perdon!**

los que disfrutan de Kir y Jing (no sé cómo XD primero creía que todo mundo los odiaría) disfruten! ¡finalmente pasaran tiempo a solas! 

* * *

**Un bel di, vedremo**

* * *

Dejaron sus instrumentos en el suelo y estiraron luego de la canción y los aplausos, Rei miró a Kai de reojo un par de veces y no pudo evitar sonreírle más se vio forzado a desviar la vista a los pocos segundos, el de ojos escarlata por su parte había hecho lo mismo y divisado a uno de sus parientes, Kir, cerca de una de las puertas quien le miraba desaprobatoriamente. Se acercó hasta él y prosiguió a escuchar todo el sermón:

-"¿a esto llamas música? es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo..."- pero Kir se interrumpió puesto que la puerta cercana a ellos se abrió de golpe y el hermano gemelo del chino había entrado con dos cajas enormes en sus brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras pasaba (sin notarlo) a un lado del susodicho primo de Kai.

-"¡Xiao Rei!"- exclamó el chico con otro a su lado, un asiático bajito (algo gordo) de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien también llevaba una caja consigo y una jarra térmica de té -"les trajimos té y cupcakes"

Rei sonrió y avanzó hasta él para quitarle una de las cajas -"¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?"

-"sencillo, escuché la música..."-Sonrió Jing y luego saludo con la mano al resto, Takao le comparó con un ángel que traía glaseado apenas el olor de cupcakes recién horneados llegó a su nariz.

-"hola hermano gemelo de Rei"- sonrió Max riendo divertido -"el parecido es sorprendente..."

-"para nada..."- Rei había tocado con su dedo el estomago de Jing -"el se pondrá gordo"

Jing le había mirado de mala forma -"no abuses de mi amabilidad que te traje parte de la mercancía de mi puesto"- Rei rió y abrió una de las cajas sobre la mesa. Ante sus ojos se revelaron cupcakes recién horneados y decorados con flores amarillas hechas en glaseado y crema.

-"¡viejo se ven deliciosos!"- exclamó Takao ante la visión del campo de flores más hermoso y delicioso de la humanidad.

-"¿de verdad podemos comerlos?"- preguntó el jefe mirándolos curioso -"parece que llevaron mucho trabajo..."

-"o en lo absoluto, Quan y yo los hicimos..."- dijo Jing con un leve ademan señalando a su compañero rechoncho. Quien les miraba emocionados ante la idea de que les gustara la mercancía. -"se llaman cupcake "flor dorada", los cuales no venderemos porque el público no los merece"- sonrió arrogante

-"en realidad es porque serían muy caros..."- susurró Quan -"elegiste ingredientes muy raros..."

-"no arruines mi historia Quan, esos cupcakes son mi gran obra..."- Jing tomó uno y lo ofreció a Takao y miró a los demás, incluyendo los amigos del ruso -"espero les gusten, estas son las únicas cajas"

Takao fue el primero en hincar el diente y casi llora de la dicha, de segundo fue Daichi y ya estaba buscando repetir, Max por su parte comía lentamente con sus ojos azules como platos considerando agregar otro comida favorita junto a la mostaza.

Los rusos se encogieron de hombros y acercaron a la mesa para tomar uno, Yuriy no era amante de los dulces pero sonrió al probarlo -"tienen algo...adictivo"

-"¿no tienen nada raro verdad Jing?"- preguntó Rei al darse cuenta de que su hermano no era la persona más confiable del mundo. Jing ladeó el rostro.

-"quizás las semillas de amapola fueron mala idea..."- dijo pensativo. Para cuando pronuncio esa frase todos en la sala (menos Kir) habían al menos metido un mordisco al dulce así que sus rostros al escuchar "amapola" fue de pánico. Jing solo rió -"dije se-mi-llas y es un ingrediente usado para que sepan...no tienen nada raro"

Suspiraron aliviados. Jing les miraba sonriente hasta que Quan le hizo notar que había alguien en la sala que no estaba comiendo. Jing resopló.

Kir Korovir.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero Jing desvió la mirada hasta Kai -"...¿podrías darle uno a tu primo, Kai?"- le extendió uno de los cupcakes pero el ruso japonés permaneció impasible.

-"si yo se lo doy, no lo comerá..."- respondió Hiwatari -"puedes dárselo tu, a pesar de su apariencia no muerde" -tomó otro cupcake pensativo -"eso creo"

-"si quiere uno que se acerque" -farfulló Quan -"¿no fue ese el ruso que te insultó?"

Jing asintió y volvió a mirarle de reojo -"¿quizás no le gustan tanto los dulces?"- comenzó a servir té en los pequeños vasos de plástico hasta que Takao prácticamente le saltó encima en un abrazo chillando un:

-"¡si hiciste esos cupcakes cásate conmigo!"

Jing se sonrojó levemente y rió -"o podría simplemente darte otro"

Takao asintió y tomó el pequeño dulce, el cual Daichi le robó de un salto y terminaron persiguiéndose por todo el salón, mientras Max reviraba la vista y el jefe negaba varias veces con la cabeza repitiendo -"conserven su dignidad"

Kai les ignoraba desde su asiento mientras tomaba un poco del té pero alzó una ceja al notar la mirada de odio proferida por Kir a Kinomiya, tuvo ganas de reír por unos instantes pero se contuvo ¿que Kir no se daba cuenta que era obvia su atracción al gemelo de Rei?

Por otro lado Spencer había alabado también los cupcakes -"pero sería agradable alguien que cocine así de bien"- y el gemelo del chino al tener a alguien tan intimidante y alto a su lado, pues Spencer alcanzaba casi dos metros de altura, no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-"a diferencia de Yura ...que quema hasta el-"-Kuznetsov no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ivanov había tomado uno de los cupcakes y metido en la bocaza de su novio con ademan de ahogarlo

-"¿qué dices querido?"- siseó el pelirrojo -"no hables con la boca llena..."-dijo empujando el pastelillo en la garganta del de cabellos lila.

Rei internamente reía porque sabía que probablemente Jing estaba feliz con toda la atención pero su percepción gatuna no paso por alto lo molesto que se veía Korovir a un lado de la habitación, por lo que tomó de los hombros a su hermano, alejándolo del juego de los rusos y de Takao y Daichi para susurrarle -"deberías darle uno a Kir"-

-"me da miedo"- dijo Jing reacio y mirando en otra dirección

-"¿qué va a hacerte?"-insistió su gemelo

-"v...volverme a insultar"-alegó.

Rei reviró la vista -"por todos los cielos Jing Kon"- le colocó un cupcake en su mano y empujó en dirección al primo de Kai para luego ordenar en chino -"¡dáselo!"

-"no muerde Jing..."- agregó Kai comiendo uno de los cupcakes. Rei solo le miró y frunció sus labios mirando en otra dirección, Kai frunció el ceño también mientras veía a Rei ahora sentándose a una distancia prudente y cruzándose de brazos.

No tan lejos de ellos, Jing farfullaba de que no había respeto por parte de su hermano menor y porque encontraba a ese sujeto como un pesado irritante con nariz enorme. Suspiró y buscó su mejor sonrisa para extender el cupcake de flor amarilla hacía el ruso de ojos negros -"¿q...q...q...quieres un cupcake flor dorada Korovir?"- preguntó con su mano extendida. Los ojos negros le escudriñaron unos segundos antes de tomar el postre

-"supongo"- dijo para luego dar un mordisco. Algo se le hacía extrañamente nostálgico en ese cupcake -"no está mal..."

Pero usar la frase "no está mal" con la obra pastelera maestra del chino causo que este frunciera el ceño, mas buscó mantenerse impasible con una sonrisa forzada -"bueno, si gustas puedes comer algún otro en nuestro puesto mañana"- hizo una leve reverencia y un ademán de irse pero Kir le interrumpió

-"me gustaría probar otro"

Jing cerró sus puños por una milésima de segundo y extendió una de las cajas que tenían algunos sabores variados de los cupcakes que les sobraron -"elige...Korovir"- No tenía la valentía para decirle ¡no te daré nada mafioso petulante" así que solo sonreía. Korovir volvió a extender su mano y tomó otro

-"sabe bien"- dijo simplemente, Jing relajó sus hombros y suspiró pero antes de agradecer el "halago" notó que su hermano Rei había abandonado la habitación luego de una pelea con Kai, en la cual este le siguió dando un portazo. Se preocupó un poco, pero sabía que no estaba en posición de intervenir

-"qué infantil"- fue todo lo que dijo Korovir al ver la escena pero giró su vista hasta el chino de ojos dorados, los cuales les miraban con indignación.

-"es duro para Rei, después de todo Kai tiene una prometida"

-"La cual Kai se niega a aceptar y por lo que hace tanto escándalo"- contraatacó sin inmutarse -"su actitud está siendo infantil"

A este punto debería aclararse que Korovir todo este tiempo se estuvo refiriendo a su primo Kai como infantil no a Rei Kon, pero recordemos que este chico tiene problemas de comunicación y su japonés no podía ser exactamente perfecto (y no es como si el se molestara en aclarar sus frases). A Jing le importaron poco sus razones y se fue de las ramas para molestarse aún más.

-"y vuestra actitud es mezquina"- declaró enfadado -"considerando el problema que ha traído a nuestra familia este asunto"- hizo una reverencia estática -"pero ya que no estoy en posición de decir algo al respecto puede que me equivoque, como fuese, Kai se casará"- caminó entonces lejos del ruso -"buenas tardes..."- siseó entre dientes y avanzó en pasos agigantados hasta Quan, quien le miraba negando levemente con la cabeza.

-"sabía que algo así pasaría"- repuso el asiático regordete.

-"vayamos a la cocina y terminemos de arreglar todo lo del puesto"- propuso Jing recogiendo todos los trastos y sin dedicarse a voltear si quiera. Kir le seguía con la mirada sin embargo, hasta que este se hubo retirado.

Kir suspiró y desvió la mirada al suelo por una milésima de segundo, ese asiático era raro y el solo estaba cometiendo estupideces al intentar hablarle, además siempre podía pagar por pastelería fina, en definitiva perdía su tiempo que podría invertir en pulir su francés, que estudiaba actualmente. Sin embargo antes de ir a su habitación a leer notó que Ivanov le observaba con una ceja alzada:

-"realmente eres pésimo en esto"- agregó. Kir frunció aún más el ceño e hizo ademán de retirarse pero Yuriy le sostuvo con una mano, hijo del jefe o no, no le vendría mal escuchar sus consejos.  
-"¿en qué?"- preguntó orgulloso el ruso de ojos negros.

-"No puedes decirle que su hermano es infantil"- explicó Yuriy -"en especial cuando es aparente que el tal Jing también lo es"- luego de una pausa agregó -"ahora habrá de pensar que eres un idiota, Korovir"

-"estaba hablando de Kai"- repuso, levemente enfadado. Ivanov al escuchar tal confesión se apretó las sienes con dos dedos y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-"pues es mejor que lo aclares"- le sugirió -"además quiero otro cupcake"

-"debiste habérselo pedido antes de que se marchara"

-"o puedes ir, disculparte y pedir uno"

-"di que quieres ese cupcake y ya"- inquirió, mirando en otra dirección y cruzándose de brazos. Yuriy reviró la vista e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta

-"lo pediré, yo tendré el cupcake y tú te quedarás sin el chino por ser soberbio"- dio unos cuantos pasos y sonrió, lo que esperaba vendría en 3...2...1...

-"no te traeré nada..."- dijo Kir chasqueando la lengua y caminando algo enfadado fuera de ese lugar para ir a buscar a Jing. Estaba totalmente convencido de que esto sería un total fracaso pero tenía que probarle a Ivanov que se equivocaba.

Mientras Boris se había acercado curioso a su novio, Ivanov le sonrió -"bueno a él no le eligieron pareja y si le gusta ¿qué tiene?"

Boris rió -"no sabía que te la dabas de bueno, pareces una madre yu-"

Antes de continuar Yuriy le había pisado inexpresivo y halado de la corbata del uniforme de la academia -"como me dices madre de nuevo y te castro Kuznetsov"- siseó enojado, Boris suspiró

-"pero hay algo que te gusta mucho si tu eres la chica"

Yuriy reviró la vista y quedó pensativo -"en la noche a las aguas termales, que seguro no habrá nadie molestándonos"- dijo acariciando su pecho -"tengo una urgencia de hacerlo, tienes razón"

Boris se encogió de hombros -"habrán sido los cupcakes"

-"quizás..."

Korovir caminaba por los pasillos de esa secundaria con el ceño fruncido pues no tenía la más mínima idea de donde podría haberse ido el tal Jing. Sin embargo al detener su andar por unos segundos reparó que había un leve aroma a flores y vainilla en el ambiente; Jing había estado por esos pasillos y al parecer con solo percibir su esencia sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Negó con la cabeza y abrió de las puertas corredizas para efectivamente encontrarle en el salón mezclando una masa para cupcakes con un cucharón mientras vestía un delantal amarillo pálido.

Avanzó hasta él y carraspeó para interrumpirle, Jing le miró sorprendido -"hablemos"- fue todo lo que dijo en un tono tan autoritario que causó que Jing se sonrojara, más no le insultó.

-"te escucho"- dijo renuente y listo para golpearle con el cucharón lleno de mezcla.

Quan se había alejado un poco y escuchaba de soslayo la conversación de esos dos. El por su parte cortaba unas verduras pues habían planeado preparar Yakisoba para el grupo de música del hermano de Jing.

-"Kai es el infantil"- aclaró -" a eso me refería"

Jing parpadeó un par de veces confundido hasta ladear un poco el rostro ¿acaso Korovir se estaba "disculpando"? Una sonrisa salió de sus labios de manera inconsciente y cargada de nerviosismo -"¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

-"te fuiste"- dijo simplemente mirando a otro lado. La sonrisa de Jing seguía allí porque encontraba la falta de comunicación de ese sujeto ¿encantadora? como un niño pequeño, es decir ahora estaba más que convencido que Korovir era una especie de imbécil. Jing recobró su postura y ahora sonreía levemente arrogante.

-"te disculpo por eso entonces"- giró un poco el rostro -"haremos pan de yakisoba para todos"- explicó -"si quieres tomas asiento y te prepararé uno especialmente delicioso por este malentendido"

Kir no entendía la sonrisa del chino pero asintió -"está bien, esperaré"- caminó entonces y tomó asiento, el asunto era levemente incómodo pero no había mucho ruido así que decidió buscar de su bolso el libro de " Les Misérables" original en francés. Si iba a perder el tiempo, mejor lo dedicaba a la buena lectura.

Jing giró un poco la vista luego de terminar una de las mezclas de cupcakes, antes de verterla en los moldes su atención quedó en fija en Korovir, pues el notar el libro le hizo sonreír otro poco mas no podía precisar el porqué, quizás porque muy poca gente de su edad leía algo de Victor Hugo.

Dejó los cupcakes en el horno y dispuso a preparar el yakisoba, siempre mirándole de reojo e ignorando que cuando Kir hacía pausas para recordar el significado de alguna palabra "extraña" francesa le miraba de vuelta. Dicho juego no pasó desapercibido por Quan quien alzaba una ceja y parpadeaba confundido ¿esos dos no se acaban de insultar hacia menos de una hora? ¿cómo podían si quiera mirarse?

Jing finalmente había preparado el primer pan de yakisoba y acercado a Korovir, el ruso seguía demasiado absorto en su lectura para notarle, pero al parecer el aroma del yakisoba (o de Jing) le hizo mirarle de regreso.

-"¿te ha gustado Japón?"- preguntó luego de ofrecerle el plato y sentándose frente a él.

-"no"- respondió seco mirando el yakisoba iba a agregar otra cosa pero Jing le miró demasiado preocupado

-"¿no tienes problemas con la comida japonesa?"- hizo una pausa entonces mirando la cena -"debe ser difícil estar en un país que no te agrada..."

-"son pocas cosas las que me agradan, la comida no es problema"- dijo Kir guardando su libro con cuidado en su mochila y luego tomando el pan de Yakisoba. Jing sonrió un poco pues le encontraba tan interesante como era de raro -"se ve bien..."- dijo Korovir antes de probarlo, Jing se separó de la mesa

-"espero te guste, voy a preparar el resto"

La verdad estaba delicioso pero a este punto es obvio que el ruso no era la persona más comunicativa del mundo y Jing estaba demasiado ocupado cocinando para el resto. Al cabo de cinco minutos todos los otros rusos y los amigos del "noviecito" de Kai habían entrado a la habitación y tomado asiento, cosa que irritó levemente a Korovir pero no podía quejarse por lo que continuó disfrutando su cena.

Jing conversaba amablemente con todos y el no podía más que mirarle, luego revirar la vista ante los temas triviales y seguir con su cena. El asunto era molesto porque en primera ¿qué tantas estupideces podían hablar las personas? y en segunda ¿por qué le irritaba levemente que Kon hablara más con los demás que con él? se sacudió sus pensamientos en vano hasta que Ivanov interrumpió:

-"te lo dije"- dijo tomando el pan de yakisoba y dado un mordisco. Yuriy intuyó que se habían arreglado porque Kir fue el primero en comer y porque de cuando, Kon y él se sonreían.

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Korovir con desanimo.

-"si te disculpabas dejaría de pensar que eres un idiota"

Técnicamente Korovir no se disculpo pero no dijo nada, al cabo de unos minutos Rei y Kai habían llegado a la habitación tomados de mano, por lo que el asunto causó un gran revuelo. Kir negó levemente con su cabeza pues sabía que el imbécil de su primo sufriría aún más por eso pero todos los demás ignoraban ese hecho y gritaban sobre las apuestas que habían hecho sobre su relación; siendo que Ivanov y el tal Takao habían ganado una considerable suma.

Jing también se le veía algo feliz mientras mandaba un mensaje mas no se atrevió a preguntar. Luego de la cháchara regresaron a sus habitaciones que, gracias a la influencia de Kuznetsov, Hiwatari e Ivanov, resultaron ser continuas y se comunicaban a través de puertas corredizas.

Korovir no sabía si estar feliz o estresarse, normalmente ignoraba a los otros rusos pero al tener el conglomerado de personas en el cuarto, el ruido y las risas le resultaban molestos, la única cosa buena en toda la habitación era Kon (Jing, el otro Kon le parecía chillón y molesto) pero aunque quisiese hablarle resultaba imposible y al final terminaba descartando cualquier intento, quedándose en la distancia cual antisocial que es.

Como si dios hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, Jing se había acercado a él y sonreído, preguntándole si gustaba ir a las aguas termales donde Yuriy y Boris estaban desde hace al menos una hora. Korovir aceptó, fingiéndose regañadientes aunque la idea de ver a Kon con poca ropa se le hacía alentadora. Se ha de acotar que en el camino mentalmente se golpeó muchas veces la cabeza por pensar en querer ver a un chico (aunque muy lindo) sin ropa.

-"lo bueno es que a estas horas no habrá nadie más en las aguas termales"- sonrió Jing caminando a su lado mientras en sus manos sostenía su toalla, Korovir simplemente asintió con suavidad y caminó con él.

Había una especie de silencio entre ellos, entre incómodo e infantil; ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que hablar y solo se sonreían levemente cuando se miraban de reojo. Al entrar en la antesala a las aguas termales el silencio lo que causó fue la amplificación de los sonidos al otro lado; los susurros de Ivanov y Kuznetsov.

Korovir ignoró aquello y comenzó a desabotonar su ropa para dejarla en el estante pero Kon se había asomado un poco afuera y mirado con otros entrecerrados; sus sentidos gatunos no le engañaban al sentir que algo malo pasaba. Ambos rusos en medio del agua compartían un muy acalorado beso que incluso a la distancia donde se encontraba veía las lenguas ahorcándose, como si no bastase la mano de Kuznetsov se había colado bajo el agua hasta los glúteos del pelirrojo, consiguiendo que este ladeará el rostro y jadeara.

El chino abrió la boca igual que el cuadro del grito y luego alejó con prisa -"no podemos entrar"- dijo alejándose de allí como si hubiese la peste negra.

-"¿por qué no?"- preguntó Korovir alzando una ceja, la mano temblorosa de Jing le señaló al marco de la puerta para que el mismo comprobara. Korovir obedeció y miró por unos segundos, tornándose de rostro azul y chasqueando la lengua. Abotonó su camisa de cuenta nueva para salir de allí.

-"no pienso entrar en el agua si ellos están haciendo algo así"- comentó Jing con un leve asco pero retomó su sonrisa encantadora -"vayamos al cuarto, seguro ya están todos allí"

La idea no sonaba alentadora para el ruso pero no había nada que hacer si los otros dos resultaron ser voyeristas. Regresó el silencio, mismo que volvió a ayudar a hacerles la noche imposible al notar un levísimo gemido proviniendo de su habitación.

¿no era la voz de Rei Kon?

Jing tuvo un tic y entreabrió la puerta muy levemente, solo para notar que efectivamente Kai estaba encima de Rei, si bien estaban con ropa la escena se veía bastante acalorada. Cerró la puerta y entró en un dilema, ¿dejar a su hermano satisfacer sus hormonas o tener un lugar cómodo donde descansar? suspiró y la amabilidad del chino gano, halando a Korovir lejos de allí.

-"no podemos entrar...por un rato"- comenzó a decir, Kir le veía extrañado.

-"¿por qué no?"- pero al escuchar una levísima risilla dentro del cuarto se lo imaginó -"caminemos..."- decretó finalmente.

Del cuarto fueron a las mesas de ping pong las cuales estaban atestadas de gente y sus amigos; como el jefe, Spencer e Ian conversaban con unas chicas de otras escuelas. Obviando lo sorprendente del hecho decidieron ir a los jardines donde apenas se acercaban ocurría la siguiente escena:

-"¡tu me gustas Max y no voy a seguir callado viejo! ¡estoy cansado de esto!"

-"taka ...hpmh!"- El rubio no había podido terminar el nombre del japonés y este ya había atacado sus labios.

Korovir y Kon se dieron la vuelta de inmediato y continuaron por los pasillos de las aguas termales, preguntándose qué clase de hormona extraña había atacado a todos ¿habrían sido los cupcakes flor dorada? ¿el clima? ¿dios secretamente los odiaba? ¿o todo esto es un complot de la escritora para que pasen tiempo juntos?

-"es como una epidemia..."- comentó Korovir con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-"como si todos hubiesen tomado un afrodisíaco"- comentó con desgana Kon jugando con unos mechones de cabello y parándose en medio del pasillo -"podemos quedarnos aquí, donde nada puede..."- antes de terminar su frase el amigo de Jing, Quan, se había estrellado con él hasta dar ambos contra el muro -"¡Quan!"

El rechoncho chino reía cantarinamente por ese tropezón, puesto que el causante de ello había sido un chico de la misma academia de Korovir que coqueteaba deliberadamente con él.-"¡mira lo que me haces hacer!"- chillaba al chico sin dejar de reír.

Jing ni siquiera preguntó, haló a Kir lejos de allí y Quan solo atinó a dar dos disculpas rápidas mientras ellos se alejaban.

Kir estaba histérico, ni que decir de Jing y de alguna manera emitían un aura negra potenciada que causaba que las camareras esporádicas que pasaban cerca de ellos les miraran con miedo y reproche. Tras dar la vuelta en la esquina Korovir se atrevió a preguntar: -"¿a dónde iremos?"- se dejaba halar por Jing, sin molestarle mucho pues la piel del chino era como tocar seda (lo único bueno en un ryokan lleno de púberos)

Jing giró su rostro hacia el y le miró con una especie de puchero enojado (que forzó a Korovir a repetirse mentalmente "deja de pensar que es adorable-deja de pensar que es adorable") y luego apretó sus puños en un gesto malcriado e indignado -"¡quiero una habitación! ¡aguas termales! ¡y una taza de té!" -chilló y se sentó en las escaleras. y Sí, los reproches infantiles de Kon era adorables ¡su rostro lloroso era adorable! ¡maldición!

-"¡no puede sentarse en las escaleras!"- ordenó una camarera de paso y Kon tuvo que ponerse de pie para continuar con su berrinche.

-"vayamos a una suite" -dijo finalmente y consiguiendo que Jing quedara en silencio. Korovir avanzó a pasos agigantados a la recepción del ryokan y sacó su mejor atractivo y arma:

Una tarjeta dorada.

Jing parpadeó y le siguió todo el rato, prácticamente colgándose en su brazo mientras la recepcionista en verdad los registraba, los ojos dorados de Kon iban de la chica a Korovir y seguían en ese ciclo -"¿tienes una tarjeta dorada?"- la pregunta era, tienes una tarjeta ¿y la cargas en tu bolsillo todo el tiempo?

Korovir se encogió de hombros y sonrojó levemente porque Jing estaba demasiado cerca y el aroma a flores calaba en su nariz consiguiendo derretirle, nunca había odiado cuando le regresaban su tarjeta excepto en ese instante porque Jing se había separado de él.

Caminaron ahora a la suite con cama matrimonial, televisor y lo más importante: aguas termales privadas. Al entrar Jing arrojó en la cama sonriendo de dicha -"¡es enorme!"

Kir simplemente se sentó con calma y también acostó, respirando aliviado. Jing desvió su rostro hasta él y le abrazó luego en un movimiento -"¡muchas gracias Korovir!"- el ruso no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por quitarle.

-"aquí hay paz..."- dijo simplemente. Jing se quitó de encima dando saltitos hasta el baño privado

-"iré a las aguas termales~"

-"..."- Korovir hizo una pausa, golpeó la cama con el puño porque este se hubo separado y luego fue tras el diciendo -"iré contigo"

Jing sonrió mientras se desvestía -"oh podría hacerte un masaje como agradecimiento"- continuó cantarín deslizando su camisa del uniforme por su espalda -"además puedo ver que estás tenso desde aquí"

Kir se giró levemente más tenso que antes por haber visto la delgada figura de Kon no creyéndose que existiesen hombres con semejante apariencia. Por supuesto sus ojos se giraban levemente para no detener su observación (en especial cuando este se inclinó un poco para quitar su pantalón del uniforme). Negó con la cabeza luego de unos segundos y procuró no sentirse más tenso por eso, sobretodo en ciertas partes inferiores.

Kir entró al agua intentando pensar en otra cosa pero Jing ciertamente se había acercado por el masaje, que aunque lo disfrutaba, tenía demasiadas sensaciones arremolinadas en su cabeza; era entre desagradable y placentero.

Korovir no estaba seguro si iba ser una buena o una mala noche pero no quería detenerse a pensarlo, cerró los ojos ante el masaje y el suave aroma a flores y especias que desprendía Jing, sintiéndose en un sueño.


	19. Can't help falling in love with you

**Yo sé que yo ya terminé tesis y que no tengo excusas para no actualizar más rápido D: pero miren son muchos fics y me cuesta mucho tener ideas pa todo el mundo. PERO! hice este capítulo más largo y viene con regalito :D un lemmoncito con Kai y Rei para todos ustedes!  
****Me cuesta escribir lemons...no el foreplay si no el climax...no sé, como que nunca me encaja el asunto o no sé como describir algo así..o_O bueh! pero miren miren! ¡lemmon! olvidemos que soy vaga :D.**

**La canción es del Rey, aunque tiene muuuchas versiones, yo escuche la de Elvis. sep sep. y Beyblade no me pertenece y me disculpo con Aoki Takao si se retuerce por cómo destruyo sus personajes :D pero no me lucro con esto y es puro amor al arte del yaoi. **

* * *

**Can't help falling in love with you.**

Rei cada día se sentía aún más agotado, estar cerca de Kai cada minuto era como tener un puñal clavado en la espalda así que luego de un par de canciones y de agradecer los aplausos dejaron sus instrumentos a un lado y tomaron asiento. Para ese entonces el hermano gemelo de Rei se había unido al grupo con una enorme cantidad de cupcakes y té, cosa que agradecieron enormemente porque estaban deliciosos y morían de hambre.

La conversación durante el té fue amena, Yuriy molestaba a Boris y Rei no podía evitar enviarles un poco pues a pesar de su apariencia de chico duro se veía que ambos rusos se querían ampliamente, Max había regalado uno de sus cupcakes a Takao para que dejara de pelear con Daichii, consiguiendo que el japonés se sonrojara. Daichii texteaba torpe con una chica y el jefe estaba en su computadora chateando con, probablemente otra chica que conocía en kanto.

Resopló y hasta se sorprendió que su hermano gemelo tenía una conversación con el primo de Kai luego de haberle convencido para que le entregara unos cupcakes; donde era más que obvio que el ruso de ojos negros gustaba de su hermano, pero Jing se negaba a aceptar cualquier sentimiento por el ruso. Había amor por doquier y el sin embargo peleaba con Kai en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Le miró de reojo y apenas podía creer que alguien fuese hermoso incluso bebiendo té, Kai reparó en su mirada por lo que se vio obligado a desviar la vista.

-"¿qué fue eso?"- preguntó Kai escéptico, bebiendo el resto de su te.

-"nada..."- replicó Rei sentándose algo cerca y mirándole algo irritado -"debes estar feliz de que ves a tu prometida mañana"- bebió de un solo trago su té, quemándose la garganta.

-"oh claro, apenas puedo esperar a verla"- replicó el ruso con sarcasmo -"debes estar feliz de que mañana la vea..."

-"¡por supuesto!"- exclamó Rei -"¡porque serán una pareja hermosa y perfecta!

-"Por supuesto, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por casarme y tener muchos hijos tan lindos como ella"- continuó con sarcasmo, prácticamente chirriando sus dientes -"No sabes cómo espero tener una maldita vida feliz a su lado"

-"¡pues bien!"- gritó Rei, interrumpiendo la conversación de todos los presente, Kir Korovir acaba de "alabar" los cupcakes de Jing diciendo simplemente "sabe bien", Jing volteó preocupado a mirar a su hermano, Ivanov intentaba ahogar a su querido novio con los cupcakes por insultar su cocina, el jefe dejó de teclear y así sucesivamente todos miraron la escena.

Rei no reparó en ello, simplemente avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, Kai se giró a los mirones y dijo -"¿y ustedes que diablos ven?"- dicho esto siguió a Rei dando también un portazo.

Kai le buscó al menos dos pisos más arriba, afinando su oído para escuchar los pasos apresurados de Kon, así como su respiración y ...sus lágrimas. Su corazón se detuvo al sentirle llorar escaleras arriba, rebuscó entre su chaqueta del instituto y ofreció un pañuelo al de ojos dorados, el cual fue rechazado así que solo guardo silencio y dejo que la luz se colara cada minuto entre los ventanales, marcando el tortuoso silencio como un reloj de sol.

* * *

**Wise men say****  
****only fools rush in****  
****but I can't help falling in love with you****  
****Shall I stay****  
****would it be a sin****  
****If I can't help falling in love with you**

* * *

**Los hombres sabios dicen que****  
****solo los tontos se apresuran****  
****pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti****  
****debería quedarme?****  
****Sería un pecado?****  
****Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

* * *

-"¡dejame en paz Hiwatari!"- dijo finalmente entre sollozos -"solo me has traído problemas"

-"ya lo sé"- dijo Hiwatari mirando en otra dirección y limpiando el rostro de Rei lo quisiera o no -"pero lo único que quería era estar contigo"

-"¡estás comprometido idiota!"- chilló Kon -"¡eres un mafioso! ¡estás comprometido! ¡y eres un enorme idiota!"

-"ya lo sé"- suspiró el de ojos rojos -"pero yo no acepte ese compromiso y lo sabes"- El de ojos escarlata hizo una pausa y suspiró -"solo quería estar contigo"- confesó intentando tomar su mano -"no era mi intención hacerte sufrir de esta forma porque en verdad te amo"

La resistencia de Rei explotó y lo único que atinó a responder fue con golpes dirigidos al pecho de Hiwatari pero debido a sus lágrimas sus fuerzas menguaban con cada segundo -"'¡eres un idiota!"- chilló el chino -"¡cómo me pediste que fuese tu novio si tenías una situación como esa en tu familia! ¡te cortaran la mano si te niegas! ¡matarán a mi familia si me entrometo!"- finalmente los golpes desaparecieron hasta que ambos se unieron en un abrazo fuerte que el ruso se negaba a soltar.

-"sabía perfectamente la situación que tenía pero me enamoré de ti"- susurró en su oído -"quería estar contigo a pesar de todo, no me importaría perder mi mano si eso me hace estar contigo"- le estrechó, creyendo que desvanecería y cerró sus ojos luego de guardar silencio -"quizás termine casándome y no pueda hacer nada pero"- hizo otra pausa larga, tragando saliva pesadamente -"déjame tenerte en mis brazos este rato"

Rei hipeó y acunó en su pecho -"por qué lo haces más díficil"- susurró mojando el uniforme de Hiwatari -"¿por qué Kai?"

Kai simplemente besó su frente -"perdóname Rei"- luego beso sus parpados y finalmente sus labios -"te amo"- Rei no se negó a ese beso y acarició las mejillas tatuadas.

-"yo también"- susurró pero se separó finalmente -"pero no puedo estar contigo aunque quiera"

-"desearía no haber nacido en esa familia"- a pesar de que el chino se hubo separado el continuó con sus manos extendidas ahora acariciando las mejillas húmedas de Rei -"yo siempre querré estar contigo"

-"no me hagas sonar como el malo, Kai"- dijo mirando en otra dirección y cerrando sus ojos

-"es la verdad"- replicó impasible -"no habrá otra persona con quien quiera estar ni que me haga tan feliz como tú"- insistió desviando el rostro de Rei hacia el suyo y robándole un beso y rodeándole con sus brazos, Rei buscó se separarse a los pocos segundos

-"sería mejor si te hiciera infeliz así te adaptarías a la idea de estar con tu prometida"

-"aunque te vayas y me insultes"- besó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rei -"yo jamás voy a olvidarte"

Rei guardo silencio e intentó en vano contener más lágrimas -"deberíamos despedirnos ya"- aunque Kon pronunciara esas palabras no dejaba ir la mano de Kai

-"no quiero despedirme ni dejarte ir"- dijo clavando sus ojos rubí en los dorados. Rei dio una leve sonrisa divertida

-"eventualmente nos tendremos que separar"- hizo una pausa al notar la mirada cabizbaja de Hiwatari, algo que creyó nunca vería, enredó los dedos de su mano libre en el cabello grisáceo -"durmamos juntos, es decir..."- mordió sus labios -"combinemos nuestros futones..."- bajó la mirada -"seamos novios hasta que...tu sabes"

-"solo por hoy dormiremos juntos"- dijo Kai sonriendo levemente -"si mañana no quieres saber de mí, lo entenderé"- suspiró -"no te fuerces a estar conmigo hasta ese momento"

-"no seas tonto"- sonrió Rei -"me hace sentir mal estar lejos de ti"- bajo el rostro -"no se si sea lo correcto, pero quiero estar contigo"- le miró luego quizás algo severo -"con la condición que prometas que nada le pasará a mi familia"

-"te prometo que media bratva está protegiéndoles"- Kai le abrazó nuevamente y besó las hebras azabache -"te haré muy feliz hasta ese momento"

Rei prefirió no decir nada y simplemente se acunó en sus brazos sonriendo.

* * *

**Like a river flows surely to the sea****  
****Darling so it goes****  
****some things are meant to be****  
****take my hand, take my whole life too****  
****for I can't help falling in love with you**

* * *

**Como un río fluye seguramente al mar****  
****Querido así es****  
****Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder****  
****Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también****  
****Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

* * *

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la feliz y reencontrada pareja decidiera reunirse nuevamente con el grupo, en primera porque estaba oscureciendo y en segunda porque tenían hambre y Jing había prometido pan de yakisoba además de los cupcakes. La escena fue más bien de sorpresa al notarles tomados de la mano:

-"¡wohoo! ¡páguenme!"- exclamó Takao apenas les vio entrar alzando sus brazos y haciendo una danza de la victoria.  
-"¿volvieron?"- preguntó Max untando de mostaza su pan de yakisoba y luego haciendo un puchero -"por qué decías que odiabas a Kai si ibas a volver"

-"¡¿volvieron a apostar?!"-preguntó Rei con ojos como platos mirándolos a todo con reproche, mientras notaba que todos en la sala intercambiaban dinero, inclusive los rusos. Jing y Kir estaban fuera de eso, pero algo le decía que ese mensaje de texto que enviaba su hermano desde su celular era de todo menos inocente. Kai hacia lo mismo, reprochando a Ivanov.

-"no te enojes, era obvio Kai-ushka"- sonrió el pelirrojo mordiendo su pan de yakisoba

- "deberían apostar sobre sus propias vidas"- reclamó Hiwatari cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Takao dio un golpe en su pecho lleno de orgullo

-"y lo hicimos, puedo comer 10 tazones grandes de ramen e imitar a PSY con el gangman style"- dijo Takao sonriendo con suficiencia.

-"¡pero en qué diablos piensan ustedes dos! ¡no se casará Kai! ¡así que terminen para el gordinflón me devuelva mi dinero!"- chilló Daichi cólerico, tanto que ni sus dos super gigantes panes de yakisoba podrían animarlo.

-"¡Max! ¡porqué les dijiste!"- chilló luego Rei golpeando el suelo una vez y los puños cerrados.

-"qshdbjqs!"- se atragantó el rubio -"¡ellos me obligaron!"

-"manténganse al margen y en sus propias vidas"- terció Hiwatari molesto.

-"es la secundaria, el chisme es comidilla de todos"

Aquella frase no consoló en lo más mínimo a la feliz pareja, quienes solo atinaron a cruzarse de brazos y a mirar con reproche a sus llamados "amigos", Ivanov por su parte solo sonrió indiferente. -"nuestra relación no es motivo de apuestas o juegos"- terció Hiwatari una vez más -"ya que estamos con chismes ¿por qué no dicen alguno de ustedes?"

-"esas cosas es mejor jugarlas con alcohol de por medio"- agregó Kuznetsov y abrazó a su novio pelirrojo por la espalda, mas este le separó de un codazo suave en su estomago -"Auch...Spencer trajo Vodka"

-"¿cómo pasaron Vodka a un viaje de escuela?"- preguntó Rei con cara es espanto, al igual que Jing quien miraba todo con asombro.

-"para nosotros es agua..."- dijo calmadamente Spencer sacando una botellita de lo que...si, bueno, podía pasar como agua en una rara botella de vidrio.

-"no no no no"- comenzó a decir el jefe con los brazos extendidos -"¡tenemos mañana un concierto muy importante!"

Por supuesto todos le ignoraron.

-"¡oh genial..como toda una banda de rock!"- comenzó Daichi

Rai se dio un autozape en la cabeza y deseó haber estado en otra banda mas miró a su reencontrado novio con ojos soñadores de que él los detendría:

-"Hagan lo que quieran...algunos ni siquiera aguantaran el primer vaso"

-"¡te apuesto a que no!"- terció Takao orgulloso.

-"¡detenlos Kai!"- chilló Rei de golpe.

Por supuesto todos le ignoraron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para jugar "yo nunca" hasta acabarse la botella (que si piensan concienzudamente son al menos 10 personas, no es tanto alcohol de por medio). Al caer la banda de la secundaria Sakura había decido dar una caminata por los jardínes para tomar aire, Jing y Kir habían desaparecido, al igual que Yuriy Ivanov y Boris Kuznetsov y los rusos restantes simplemente fueron a molestar a las chicas Ame no Kisaki...

lo que dejaba a Kai y a Rei solos en la habitación...

Por alguna razón inexplicable Rei no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, quizás era el efecto normal luego de haber regresado con Kai, quizás era porque estaban solos en una habitación, quizás por los dos horribles tragos de vodka que tomó o...¡el hecho de que Kai estaba quitando su camisa frente a él antes de darse una ducha.

Noto entonces la figura de dios griego que lucía Hiwatari, los abdominales perfectamente marcados con su pálida y tersa piel y el tatuaje de fénix que decoraba con sus alas ambos omoplatos, hasta que su cabeza terminaba en la nuca del ruso. Rei contuvo el aliento, pues el conocer algo nuevo de Kai le dejaba ansioso y casi eufórico por lo que su primera reacción fue ponerse de pie y tocar con sus dedos las alas, sorprendiendo un poco a Hiwatari.

-"es tu...tatuaje de los yakuza...¿no?"- susurró delineándolo con sus dedos fascinado, el trabajo era increíble y probablemente le dolió como mil demonios. Kai asintió quizás algo decaído

-"es por protección..."- dijo simplemente pero un escalofrío traicionero invadió su espalda por las caricias de Rei; el solo pensar que esos maravillosos dedos, los mismos que tocaban el bajo estaban ahora en su espalda, teñía sus mejillas de rojo y tensaban su piel. -"Rei..."

-"hm?"- apenas pronunció antes de que Kai se girara y le viese a los ojos. Rei se sonrojó y desvió la vista -"ibas por una ducha...lo siento"- Kai había tomado su muñeca antes de que siquiera hablando y besó una a una la yema de sus dedos, con una dedicación indescriptible que encendió el rostro de Rei -"Kai, ¿qué haces?"- susurró.

-"nada..."- susurró el de ojos rojos y casi por reflejo su rostro se acercó al del chino, Rei dio una risita nerviosa e intentó desviar su mirada pero Kai le detuvo, acarició su mejilla con sus labios antes de besarle. Rei hizo un mínimo de resistencia pero se desvaneció al sentir ambas manos del ruso rodear su cintura, como si Hiwatari estuviese hecho de fuego, el cuerpo del chino se derritió perdiendo todas sus fuerzas.

Kai dio dos pasos al frentes y la espalda de Rei dio contra el muro con suavidad. Sin romper el beso, sus dedos comenzaron a ascender por el pecho de Rei y colándose dentro de la ropa con ese gesto arrancó un leve gemido de Rei, quien buscó separarse empujándole un poco -"Kai...espera"- jadeó sonrojado y bajando el rostro -"mañana tu prometida llega...acabamos de regresar...alguien podría entrar..."- habían demasiadas razones para detenerse en ese instante mas en lo único que Kai podía pensar era en ese gemido de Rei; no creía que fuese posible que su voz fuese aún más hermosa de lo que ya era -"Kai...¿me estás escuchando?"- Inquirió Kon, abriendo sus ojos dorados con preocupación.

-"no..."- Kai respondió cortante y su siguiente movimiento fue robar un beso de los labios de Kon; mordisqueó con cuidado el labio inferior para conseguir otro gemido que dio espacio a su lengua para colarse dentro de su boca, queriendo obtener todo su aliento, todos sus pensamientos, todo lo que formara parte del portador de la voz más hermosa del mundo, no importaba si era egoísta. Las manos de Rei se cerraron con debilidad sobre su pecho, con cada segundo que pasaba en ese beso menos se resistía, tanto desvariaba su mente que reparó que el firme pecho de Kai resultaba maravilloso al tacto, en un caricia movió sus manos de su pecho a su espalda, de nuevo al tatuaje.

Kai tuvo que separarse por aire pero ello apenas fue por un segundo pues sus labios volvieron a ocuparse, esta vez en el cuello de Rei mientras sus manos prácticamente querían arrancar los botones de la camisa aunque arruinara el uniforme del chino. Rei desvió el rostro -"Kai...no"- susurró con ojos entrecerrados y voz débil que jamás conseguiría que el ruso se separara, en su lugar inflamaba aún más su miembro. -"Kai...esto nos traerá ...problemas"- jadeó el chino de nuevo más gimió audiblemente luego pues la mano de Kai ahora se paseaba en su entrepierna, comprobando con una sonrisa que el miembro de Rei estaba en el mismo estado que el suyo ¿cómo podía decir eso?

-"lo lamento Rei..."- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, a la par que su mano desabotonaba su pantalón y se colaba dentro -"no puedo..."

-"¡toonto!"- jadeó Rei cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kai -"¡que ...hay...con eso de no forzarme..."- cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios, apenas le costaba creer que mencionaba aquello con los dedos de Kai sobre su entrepierna, incluso podía jurar que palpitaba más que su corazón

-"es tu culpa..."- susurró el ruso, bajando con su mano libre el pantalón del chino -"...es..."

-"no hice nada...tonto..."- jadeó el chino mirándole a los ojos -"yo no..."- Rei desvió el rostro de cuenta nueva y Kai haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía removió su mano y se alejó de golpe antes de hacer algo que se arrepintiera. Tras resoplar un par de veces entro al baño casi corriendo.

Rei sintió sus piernas flaquear hasta dar con el suelo mientras le miraba entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al cabo de los pocos segundos escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Rei palmeó su rostro un par de veces y notó entonces que sus dedos temblaban.

* * *

**Like a river flows surely to the sea****  
****Darling so it goes****  
****some things are meant to be****  
****take my hand, take my whole life too****  
****for I can't help falling in love with you****  
****for I can't help falling in love with you**

* * *

**Como un río fluye seguramente al mar****  
****Querida así es****  
****Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder****  
****Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también****  
****Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti****  
****Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

* * *

Kai prácticamente golpeaba su frente contra la ducha y solo desviaba sus ojos a la terrible erección que le saludaba bastardamente, ¡cuerpo estúpido no tenía que recordarle que no pudo estar con Rei! El agua fría ni siquiera ayudaba a calmarle, casi de forma literal Hiwatari ahora estaba hecho de fuego, tanto que ni siquiera la ducha podía apagarle.

Resignado llevo sus dedos hasta su miembro, conteniendo un leve respingo ante su propio toque. Cerró sus ojos y recordó el rostro de Rei y sus gemidos, sus sensuales y maravillosos gemidos, no necesitó más para que su mano comenzara a moverse sobre toda la extensión. Su mano libre, apoyada en la pared, se cerraba en un puño lleno de frustración al no tener al original al frente, no pudiendo tocarle, ni escucharle de nuevo en tal maravilloso momento, ni sintiendo sus besos. Kai contuvo un gemido frustrado mientras se masturbaba con fuerza, quizás hasta de forma dolorosa por los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, su orgasmo se acercaba a pasos agigantados pero no le resultaría placentero, simplemente obedecía los impulsos animales de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos escarlata durante un segundo de cordura y notó entonces dos pequeños pies en la ducha, su corazón se detuvo por un momento antes de elevar su rostro al frente notando a Rei desnudo frente a él mirándole con vergüenza, curiosidad y porqué no, algo lascivo. Su cerebro estaba tan detenido que ni siquiera retiró su mano de esa zona; el cuerpo de Rei era delgado pero levemente torneado, como si estuviese esculpido en porcelana. Su piel tenía un suave reflejo dorado que le daba un aire exótico y atractivo mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Su cabello azabache caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, Rei jugaba con uno de los mechones con su dedos, separando las puntas, intentando disimular su nerviosismo -"ah...puedo...irme"

-"no"- dijo de golpe y enderezó cual soldado en un pelotón. Trago saliva y le miró muchas veces -"...Rei...qué..."

Rei dio una sonrisa nerviosa -"estuve pensando que...es mi primera vez..."- susurró bajando el rostro un poco -"y te amo...y"- hizo una pausa -"quisiera que mi primera vez fueses...tu"- dio un paso al frente entonces, abrazando a Kai con cuidado y consiguiendo que ambos miembros rozaran por un momento, aquello prácticamente hizo desvariar a Kai -"quiero...hacerlo contigo...Kai"- llevo sus manos hasta su miembro con pulso tembloroso y la mente de Hiwatari creyó que quizás estaba imaginando cosas o había muerto y llegado al cielo. -"¿es así?"- preguntó balbuceando -"nunca he hecho estas...cosas...nunca"- Rei sonrió nervioso y movió sus manos por toda la extensión -"nunca había tocado..."- susurró -"ni siquiera el mío..."

Para Kai era perfecto por lo que simplemente asintió embelesado viendo las manos de Rei moviéndose sobre su miembro, dio un respingo y todo lo doloroso que había resultado el masturbarse desapareció por completo. Detuvo las manos de Rei por un segundo y le miró a los ojos -"déjame hacerlo"

Rei ladeó el rostro algo interrogante -"¿no lo hago bien?"- Kai negó con la cabeza en respuesta

-"no es eso"- llevó sus manos al miembro de Rei -"simplemente quiero hacerlo"- Los dedos de Hiwatari se cerraron sobre el miembro de Rei y comenzaron a acariciarle con cuidado como la última vez. Rei sin embargo fue algo testarudo y no retiró sus dedos del miembro de Kai

-"juntos..."- susurró sobre los labios del ruso y este no pudo más que atinar a sonreír un poco. Conocía a Rei y sabía que no desistiría de la idea por lo que único que respondió fue con un beso; un beso donde su lengua volvió a abrirse espacio para recorrer toda su boca y luego enredarse con la lengua del chino mientras sus manos continuaban con su trabajo.

La cabeza de Rei era recorrida por muchos pensamientos como; el tamaño del miembro del ruso, si resultaría doloroso o entraría en lo absoluto, si aquello era una buena idea o haría más dolorosa la separación de ambos cuando Kai tuviese que casarse. Todos desaparecieron al sentir una de las manos de Kai sobre su trasero, palmeándolo y aprestándole, su cuerpo se tensó un poco y su respiración se aceleró solo con la idea pero no tenía la más mínima intención de separarlo en esta ocasión. Kai pareció intuir aquello y sonrió, solo para luego mordisquear su oído, susurrando con voz queda -"¿puedo?"

Rei asintió con debilidad y le abrazó con fuerza al sentir uno de los dedos de Kai introducirse en su trasero -"¡Kai!"- gimió ocultando su rostro en el cuello del ruso y cerrando sus manos. Un segundo dedo se introdujo al poco tiempo, pues aunque sus movimientos fuesen dulces las ansias que recorrían la mente de Hiwatari no le dejaban ir con calma. Ambos dedos se separaron una vez dentro y recorrieron toda la hendidura antes de que un tercero formara parte del juego, explorando luego la calidez del chino, buscando el punto más placentero que arrancara más de los gemidos que a Hiwatari le encantaba escuchar.

Rei no tardó en complacer la petición silenciosa de Hiwatari y gimió audiblemente cuando sus dedos palparon algo dentro de sí que inyectaba una cantidad de adrenalina desmesurada a su cerebro; entendía los comentarios de Sheng respecto al sexo y ello le asustaba pero a la vez moriría si Kai decidía detenerse, su mente era un enredo de sensaciones adictivas. Eso era, una adicción que le demandaba más y más -"Kai...no"- se removió en los brazos del ruso mientras sus dedos continuaban con su tarea, inconscientemente sus caderas oscilaron lentamente y Hiwatari no pudo más que atinar a sonreír. Rei lo estaba disfrutando y nada le hacía más feliz en el mundo.

Con cuidado, Kai apoyó el cuerpo de Rei en el muro de la ducha y sostuvo una de sus piernas, levantándola desde la rodilla; mientras lo hacía el chino cubría su rostro con sus dedos en un gesto tímido y asustadizo -"podría caerme"- susurró mas Kai le interrumpió con un beso lento y profundo en los labios, quería devorar tanto la boca de Rei como sus preocupaciones.

-"no dejaré que eso pase..."- susurró sobre su oído. Luego tomó su miembro y con cuidado le guió a la entrada del chino, la cual opuso algo de resistencia por la intromisión mas fue cortada por Kai en una sola estocada; una estocada que hizo que su columna se quebrara del placer y que Rei emitiese un gemido audible que solo podía ser comparado con música para sus oídos -"Rei..."- le llamó complacido y acarició su rostro, los ojos dorados estaban algo llorosos.

-"duele...un poco"- declaró debilitado mas Kai besó sus mejillas y luego sus párpados.

-"lo lamento"- susurró, acomodando sus cuerpos y dando la primera embestida que le hizo respirar hondo y arrancó otro gemido de Rei; jamás se cansaría de escuchar aquello. Le embistió de nuevo y el rostro adolorido del chino cambió por uno más relajado, con labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos así como sus mejillas que parecían brillar con el agua, apenas le costaba creer que alguien tan hermoso existiese. Sus embestidas fueron en aumento con solo verle, su sola voz hacía desbocar los latidos de su corazón por lo que la combinación de ambas cosas resultaba demasiado, estaba sobreexcitado.

Rei por su parte había olvidado el dolor y ahora abrazaba a Kai por su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza para tener un apoyo o algo que le diese seguridad y cordura entre la oleada de sensaciones que experimentaba. Sin tener la intención de hacerlo sus caderas se movían solo para chocar contra la ingle de Kai mientras su boca no dejaba de emitir gemidos o pequeñas frases incoherentes relacionadas con "no..." o "allí..." y repitiendo "no..." nuevamente. Kai encontraba sumamente adorable las negativas nada convincentes de Kon y con todo gusto las ignoraba solo para embestirle con más fuerza.

-"te amo Rei"- fue todo cuanto pudo susurrar en su oído consiguiendo que Rei guardase silencio por unos largos segundos antes de acariciar su rostro y sonreírle.

-"también...te amo Kai"- dijo besándole con cuidado, uniendo sus labios y dejando sus lenguas recorrerse por largo rato, abrazándose como sus cuerpos y transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos, con movimientos tan sincronizados que el beso no les quitaba el aire que respiraban; eran uno solo. Al separarse Kai aprovechó de besar sus mejillas una última vez antes de embestirle en una fuerte estocada

Rei gimió y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, casi gritando -"no...Kai...espera"- dijo suplicante pero Kai le había embestido de cuenta nueva, ahora tocando con su miembro la próstata del chino, quien arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás languidecido por todas las sensaciones.-"¡no Kai!"- gemía audible -"voy ...a "- Rei le abrazó con fuerza apenas podía pronunciar con claridad -"moriré..."- dijo prácticamente al borde de la locura y aquella exageración solo pudo resultar adorable para Hiwatari, era increíble que alguien le resultara sensual y tierno al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto le ignoró, estaba demasiado cerca del clímax gracias a sus gemidos, así que lo único que conseguía Rei con sus suplicas eran embestidas más rápidas contra él, chocando contra su próstata con más fuerza en cada movimiento y haciéndole gritar aún más. Ni siquiera importaba si podían escucharles desde la habitación.

-"Rei yo..."- Kai jadeó, separando un poco sus cuerpos para llevar una de sus manos al miembro de Rei que había permanecido ignorado hasta ese entonces, comenzó a acariciarle al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, recorriendo toda la extensión de arriba a abajo.

-"¡AH! ¡no! ¡moriré Kai!"- chilló Rei en gemidos, retorciéndose en gemidos y prácticamente clavando sus uñas encima del tatuaje de fénix. Su cuerpo tenía espasmos incontrolables por el placer mientras un calor indescriptible se concentraba en su vientre. Finalmente los espasmos se redujeron hasta que su cuerpo se tensó por completo, aferrándose con más fuerza a Kai si es que era posible, el orgasmo había sacudido fuertemente el cuerpo de Rei hasta dejar su mente en blanco en un gemido audible -"¡kaaaaaaai!

Escuchar su voz de esa forma fue demasiado para el ruso y bastaron unas pocas embestidas para que el cuerpo de Kai ardiera por completo hasta descargar su semilla en un movimiento dentro del chino. Kai por su parte contuvo sus gemidos y simplemente abrió sus labios en totalidad para luego besar a Rei antes de perder los estribos, este le contesto con un débil abrazo mientras Hiwatari apoyaba el peso de ambos contra el muro hasta dar con el suelo de la ducha; el agua continuaba cayendo drenando el sudor y el semen de sus cuerpos.

Los ojos dorados estaban enfocados al techo sin decir nada por largos segundos, Rei se sentía pleno y feliz, aquel sitio era el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Kai por su parte había salido del chino y apoyado su cabeza en su pecho, dándose tiempo para respirar, una de las manos del chino instintivamente acariciaba su cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

-"grite mucho"- fue lo primero que dijo Rei al tener cordura.

-"me gusto"- dijo el simplemente.

Rei parpadeó muchas veces, aquello no había sido una declaración, era más bien una pregunta pero su tono cansado no le permitió emitirla correctamente ¡él había gritado demasiado! ¡toda la escuela se enteraría! Se incorporó de golpe -"¡por qué no me dijiste que estaba gritando demasiado!"

Kai le miró con ojos bien abiertos e hizo un gesto con sus manos, sería declarado culpable si decía que en realidad le excitaba escucharlo gritar, no iba a detener algo que le estaba gustando. Rei por su parte había ignorado eso y salido de la ducha de golpe -"¡oh dios! ¡toda las escuelas de kanto se van a enterar!"

El ruso simplemente sonrió un poco y suspiró, si fuese por él que se enterara el mundo, nada podía arrebatarle la felicidad que yacía en su pecho. Además tenía intenciones de hacerle gritar en muchas otras ocasiones...


End file.
